Infinite Stratos: Skyward Knights
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: On the same day at different times, the world was rocked by "miracle events" as five young men discovered their ability to activate the Infinite Stratos, a war machine thought only usable by women since it's creation. Finding themselves at the Academy meant to train these pilots, these five gather as friends and rivals, with the eyes of the world bearing down upon them.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: The Skyward Knights

 _ **Volume 1**_

 **Chapter 1: I'm the Only Guy in this Class**

If I had to accurately describe what I was feeling at this current moment in my life, with the feeling of over two dozen eyes boring into my skull from all directions but my front, there was one word, I, Shinohara Aiden, would use.

Awkward. Or maybe… I dunno, annoyed? Actually maybe both words work better. Is there a combination? No, I don't think there is.

I tried drawing my focus off the feeling of mental lasers piercing my skull as the vice homeroom teacher entered. But that quickly failed since the petite woman barely looked older than any of us. The clothes she wore also seemed… unfitting. It was like looking at a mid-teen having been forced to wear adult styled clothes, which made her, admittedly curvy frame look even smaller in retrospect. The look felt even more out of place with olive green eyes that matched her hair behind large black glasses that _also_ seemed to large, almost like they'd slip off her face at any given moment.

How would one put it? Well, it's like looking at this short woman brought on some kind of disproportionate sense of the above comparison. And I clearly wasn't the only one who thought it as the teacher gave us congratulations for making it to high school. She was just too cute and sweet in appearance and speech… was she honestly older than us? I'd probably believe someone if they told me she wasn't.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya!"

"…"

Her introduction was met with awkward silence as attention shifted squarely back to the back and sides of my skull from the stares all around the room, nobody reacting to her at all in effect.

"Uhh…"

Admittedly, she looked cuter when panicking… but the awkward silence and, again, the stares _boring into my skull,_ dissuaded any kind of 'I should do something' reaction.

For a day that's supposed to be rather exciting, getting into high school and all, the situation I found myself in made it worse than it should have. Maybe I'm just overthinking things due to reading so much manga and light novels… or maybe I'm not. But, there's this one problem with my position. Which, that is, of the only male in this classroom. Not the only male in the _school,_ mind one. Just the only male _in this class._

And being smack in the front of the room, in the middle, closest to the teacher, did not help my situation. I was quite literally at the forefront where _everyone_ could see me. How am I supposed to engage in snarky, melancholic contemplation if I'm not sitting in the back near a window I can stare out of boredly eh?

I'm joking, of course.

"Starting today, you are all students of the IS Academy. This is a boarding school, so everyone will be together during and after school hours. So, I hope all of you can get along, and make the next three years pleasant and enjoyable!"

Yamada-sensei's attempt at breaking the ice among us in some form was again met only by the silence of the girls boring holes into my head, inciting more squirming from the woman.

"Uh… L-Let's start self-introductions! Mmm… we'll go be seating arrangements."

My eyes turned to the left and right in a somewhat desperate attempt to find a source to dissuade myself from this awkward feeling as gazes _finally_ left my skull, lifting the feeling of being locked in place. And to both directions, immediately then looking away from my pleading gaze, my childhood friends Orimura Madoka and Shinonono Houki basically ignored my presence. Such a cold reaction from both… I haven't seen the former in under a year since my family moved to Shibuya, and the latter, not in 6 years since she'd moved away herself.

I wonder if either of them hate me now… or forgot about me. No, no, let's not be _that_ cynical.

"…san… Shinohara Aiden-san!"

"Y-Yes?!" I responded quickly and on instinct as I registered my name being called. But, from the curt, awkward delivery, of course there was snickers, and I could feel my face warming up as my right index finger tapped against my thigh.

Okay now here's the thing. It's not that I'm _bad_ with girls, I think the fact four of my six childhood friends are of that gender says that comparatively, I seem to have more success with them than guys. The thing is during middle school I kinda realized I legitimately had no idea what on this planet I was doing and kinda turned into a shut in. I don't like being the center of attention either, so let's put it this way.

In a class of 30 students, 29 were female. I, obviously, am the exception. The vice homeroom teacher is female, and as for our homeroom teacher, I'm not too sure. Odds are it's gonna be a woman.

Quantify that in your head for a second. Sounds almost like paradise for any self-respecting man yeah?

 _-Think freaking again. Do not believe those light novels they sit on a throne of lies!_

"W-Well, I'm sorry if I startled you… A-Are you upset? Are you? You are huh? I'm really sorry, it's just… we started at A and now we're all the way too S… like Shinohara. So… I'm sorry, but could you please introduce yourself? Or… or n-not?" Yamada-sensei, my freaking vice-homeroom teacher, was leaning over her desk and apologizing profusely. And sadly for my poor mind, my eyes drifted a bit from her swaying, precariously set glasses to the _uncomfortably gratuitous_ view down her shirt I was getting.

 _-Does this woman wear black lace?! Is that even appropriate for school?! Why am I thinking this right now?_

"It's just a self-introduction, you don't have to apologize… besides it's my fault for zoning out. So… please calm down Yamada-sensei."

And _please_ stand up! Seeng down your shirt and knowing you're my teacher makes me feel dirty for being able too! In fact, I'd feel uncomfortable even if she wasn't my teacher!

"R-Really? Really really? P-Promise me. Promise me!"

I internally yelped, while physically flinching, as Yamada-sensei leaned forward _even more_ and grabbed one of my hands, which drew even _more_ attention to me as the woman looked at me with expectation. I feel she's as mystified about my presence here as the students, and frankly, I don't know what that says about her nor myself.

A nod seemed to suffice for the small woman, finally moving to stand properly and alleviate my adolescent woes from kicking in at the worst time. I said it… so I can't back out. Whoo boy…

All eyes were on me again as I cleared my throat, even Madoka and Houki, who'd averted their gazes, looked back to me, which actually made it feel _worse_ since their eyes felt _far_ more critical than anyone else's gaze did at the moment as I stood up. I'd feel less awkward and on edge if this damn gender ratio wasn't so stilted against me.

I think it was showing too, because I felt this quirk in my lip, the kind one gets when desperately trying not to show how annoyed they are. That and Yamada-sensei was looking at me like I was glaring at her… maybe I was without knowing it. I'm told I have something of a natural glare when I'm on edge.

"I-I'm Shinohara Aiden, from Shibuya! I-It's nice to… to meet all of you. I hope we can get along!" I spat out, standing rigidly in slight fear, and I felt my features contort in slight fear as I looked around the room and caught the… _odd_ glints in the eyes of _many_ of my classmates, the desperate look I gave for help getting my old friends to avert their eyes yet again to my despair. It's clear these girls want more information, _crave_ more information. "And uh…"

The looks of expectation for something more felt even more intensified. What else was I supposed to say? That I'm an otaku who reads way too much manga and light novels and wasted basically all of his break before coming here playing video games with his only two guy friends after I got back to this part of the city?! They'll think I'm some kind of creep who reads _ero_ all the time or something! (not that I uh, don't, but that's neither here nor there and let's leave it at that.)

What else _could_ I say?

Actually… why was I even here in the first place?

* * *

"Why is it so damn cold today?"

It was a chilly mid-Feburary day as I, a third year in middle school, followed the line of other students to where the high school entrance exams would be taking place, my breath showing out from the scarf over my mouth, a pair of headphones blaring music being the only things keeping my ears from freezing off.

"I'm glad the school I wanna go to is only a few stops from home, but why does it have to be _extra_ cold today?"

Ever since a cheating case the previous year, entrance exam venues were only released two days before, which meant a deal of scrambling about when the news _did_ arrive. And considering the school I was looking at going to was in another ward of the city entirely, the walk there was made worse since my legs had gotten stiff on the train ride.

Kind of the problem when you live in Tokyo really. Shibuya had universities but no middle school or high school. The nearest middle school to where I was living ended up being in Setagawa, and I was looking to enter the high school just down the road from the middle school I attended, Taishido Middle School, to one of the Komada High School campuses.

Thankfully my dad (well, adopted dad) has a good job that resulted having to move to Shibuya in the first place.

The move kind of stunk. Sure, going to visit my friends wasn't a problem at all, just a train ride away to another ward, but because of that it was harder to keep in physical contact. Makes me wonder what Ichika and Madoka are up too right now…

Well either way, thanks to _lots_ of cramming and a few all nighters studying, I managed to keep solid straight A's throughout my third year of middle school, so I was confident I'd make it in. Tuition was no problem, considering my dad's job and all.

I stopped at the doors to the testing center, tugging my scarf down and looking at my reflection. I'd been _told_ my face was cute, some would say kind of girlish even. I definitely didn't have a square jaw nor particular "manly" looks. It's not like one could mistake my face for a girl's… but I didn't doubt if I put some effort in, I could pass myself for a girl convincingly. The reflection may have dulled some of the colors, but my dark, grayish blue eyes stood out clearly on it, matched by silvery hair bearing a single, dark pink streak on the side. I never knew why that was there… it certainly wasn't dyed, I'd have remembered that. I've always had it from all the pictures I've seen of myself from when I was younger.

In height, I was at least average. Not tall for sure. When I'd last been measured I stood somewhere around 168 centimeters, though I was also pretty skinny, to the point my uniform kind of sagged on me.

I was starting to get looks from the other students milling into the building, so I quickly merged myself into the crowd, hiding my mouth with my scarf again. Yet, as I followed the stream of students, I felt this weird feeling of zoning out. I've had that happen before, but never while moving. I just became unaware of things for a moment, and when I came back to my senses, I found I was not only no longer in the crowd of students, but had _no idea_ where I was.

When did I turn off into another hall? Heck, _why_ did I?

"Great… almost a freshman, and I zone out and get lost on exams day."

A dejected sigh escaped my mouth as I looked around to try and get my bearings, but not only did it seem to become harder to hear the sounds of other students chattering once I'd removed my headphones, but all the turns I'd begun taking almost seemed to make me loop. I swear I'd been through this hallway three times already. Did I just stumble into the unused area of the building and lose my bearings in the dark or something?

Whatever. I'll just enter the first door I find with some light in it and find someone who can help me find the testing hall.

"Hello?" I called out at the first room I found, but whoever was in there seemed to be in a further part of the room and hadn't heard me, and I could hear them chatter, "Hello!"

I hadn't been heard. Whatever was going on, they were preoccupied. Maybe if I just wait…

 _Tweeeennnn~_

At the sound of a high pitched noise, my attention turned to the tarp further in the room, it's abnormal shape telling of something large beneath it. Curiosity compelled me onwards despite the likely inherent danger of it, but something about the sound was piquing my curiosity.

 _Swoosh_

With a flourish of the cloth as I pulled it off, what was revealed to me was what I could only describe as vaguely samurai like armor, kneeling on the floor as if waiting for its master.

The only oddity to the "armor" was both its size, bigger than the average human, but not massively so, and the fact it's center segment lacked what could be called adequate protection. But, just the thing being here makes one wonder the simple thing of 'what's going on'?

But… I already knew what this was. An IS.

Well, formally, the Infinite Stratos. What started as an invention for space travel ended up taking the predictable route such technology would. Militarization. But, what was developed into a war machine had instead, by every country in the world, been turned into a sport. Sure, these exoskeletons were stilled used by militaries, but technically speaking, that was illegal.

The only flaw this machine, in which a single one could dominate even the most trained of platoons with insulting ease, was that they could only be piloted by women. Well, to be more precise, women had better aptitude than men. Rumors floated around about a man who could eventually pilot one of these machines, but in the last decade since the device's full introduction, not a man who had the aptitude was found.

And I was dumb enough to touch the machine.

The metal felt cool to the touch, smooth… almost natural somehow…

 _Ping_

"Huh?!"

A weird feeling came over me next, this echoing in my head as I felt a pulse under my hand. The IS was reacting to me?!

"W-Whoa!" I yelped as I felt a flood of information wash over my mind like a wave, stumbling back and falling on my rear, staring at the IS as it's frame shuddered, glowing lines crossing it's body… and I could still feel the rushing information in my mind. Numbers, data, everything about this machine down to how I could move it if I entered it…

"Hey! What are you doing here? You're not… oh my god…"

"The IS… it… it reacted to him?!"

I turned around to face the shocked faces of a couple women in lad coats, the rush of information in my mind still going. Faces registered clearly despite the distance and darkness, data about the environment… of the world around me.

This was the world through the eyes of an IS… perfect clarity not given to us normally.

* * *

"Hm?"

Let's ascertain the current situation again. It's my first day of high school. I'm one of the few male students who, by accident or chance on an aptitude test, found themselves capable of activating an Infinite Stratos. Behind me, the eyes of 29 girls are boring into my body in both expectation and critique at who I was and what kind of student I'd be, while our teacher, Yamada Maya, huh, that's the same forwards and backwards, looked concerned and nearly about ready to wail from the waiting.

And I'm stuck knowing these expectant stares are of them wanting me to say more about myself. And I was on the spot. Not favorable for one as shy as me.

Come on, Madoka, Houki, help me out a bit! Please, as my childhood friends – _annnd_ they're ignoring me again! Isn't there usually some kind of touching reunion scene in these scenarios, or do I just have the luck of Kamijou Touma?

I sucked in a breath to try and steady myself and relax, looking around as the girls leaned forward in even more expectation.

"That's all!" I shouted, my face feeling like it was about to burst into flames, one of my eyes shut and the other cracked open enough to look around, a yelp escaping my throat as I saw girls both with their heads having impacted their desks and others nearly falling out of their chairs, "Well come on, the hell else could you expect me to-GAGH!"

My head impacted my own desk as a solid impact slammed down onto it. It was shape and precise. If I had to take a wild guess I'd been smacked by an attendance book. And I've got a sneaking suspicious to who's holding it.

Tenderly looking up to see my assaulter, exactly who I feared to see appeared before me. A tight fitting black suit and skirt, perfectly hugging an athletic body, the kind that showed no muscle even after years of training, her arms folding under her chest, one hand holding an attendance book, and sharp black eyes that reminded one of a prowling wolf.

"Ch-Chifuyu-ne-AGH!"

My face met the desk again as a fist was delivered to it, the woman grinding her knuckles into my skull. Yeah this is _all_ too familiar to me.

"It's _Orimura-sensei_ in school, idiot."

That deep, harsh voice that echoes like a gong in my head with each damn word. Yeup, this is definitely Madoka's older sister.

 _Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!_ Why is Chifuyu-nee here?! Ichika and Madoka, her younger siblings who know her best, don't even know what she does for work, much less where she goes every time she's not home! This cruel older sister figure I'd known as long as I can remember is my homeroom teacher?! _Seriously what kind of shit luck do I have?!_ Or did I just blow it all because of the IS thing?

"Oh, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?" Yamada-sensei asked, Chifuyu-nee removing her fist from my skull, leaving a numb feeling of pain in the spot she'd been grinding her sharp knuckles into, and I was pretty sure there was smoke coming from the spot judging from how it felt.

"Yes, Yamada-kun. Sorry for making you greet my class for me."

 _What was with that gentle tone?_ The cruel but caring Chifuyu-nee I know never spoke like that… or maybe she did and I've been hit so many times I don't remember it. It also just begs the question though, why _is_ she here? I mean, she's a former Ace IS pilot so there's that… wait… I just answered my own question, didn't I?

"D-Don't worry! I'm the vice-homeroom teacher, so I can handle this sort of thing!"

Yamada-sensei's tone was far less panicked now, hell was she _blushing?_

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu! It's my job to train you greenhorns into effective pilots within a year. Listen to what I say, and remember it. If you can't do something, I'll help you until I can. It's my job to train you from the ages of fifteen to sixteen. Hate me all you want, but listen to what I say. _Got it?"_

There's that harsh tone I remember from my childhood. This was definitely my foster-older sister. Things were suddenly more complicated. Knowing her, I was expecting gasps of fear… and instead I got shrill screams of delight.

"Chifuyu-sama! That's really Chifuyu-sama!"

"You're the one who inspired me to come to this school from Kita-Kyushu!"

 _Who the hell cares if you came all the way from Hokkaido?!_

"I'm so happy you'll be giving me orders!"

"I'd die for you onee-sama!"

"It's amazing how many idiots come to this school every year. Or do they put them all in my class on purpose?"" Chifuyu sighed, putting a hand on her head, giving the excited girls an annoyed look. That wasn't acting, she was actually uncomfortable.

But, come on Chifuyu-nee, you can't buy populatiry. Maybe be a _bit_ nicer?

"KYAAAAA!"

"ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CUSS US OUT!"

"BUT BE NICE SOMETIMES!"

"TRAIN US WELL SO WE DON'T ACT UP!"

 _-Forget I said anything treat them like dirt if that's what they want._

I stole a glance over to Madoka, who was using her tiny body to her advantage to sink lower into her chair to try and avoid being seen. The problem being that Madoka is a dead ringer for her older sister. The two are practically mirror images of the other, Madoka just looks younger and as I said, small.

Then again… being the sister of Orimura Chifuyu, and being in her class no less… can't imagine this'll be easy for Madoka. There's nobody Chifuyu-nee would be harder on than one of her siblings.

Hope I get some leeway since I'm just her sister's old friend. Let's also hope I didn't just jinx myself.

"So…" Chifuyu-nee's cold voice cracked into my ears, along with the cracking of her knuckles, "You forgot how to properly give a greeting huh?"

"N-Not exactly… it's just… y'know I haven't really done well around girls since middle school and this is a really awkward situation and dammit _Ijustwannagohome!_ " the whining tone I had resulted in me looking away, and one could likely see the cloud of doom hanging over my head as I felt Chifuyu-nee looming over me like a predator about to pounce on its terrified prey. Please don't hit me again… I don't want a concussion on the first day of school. "I-I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee-OW! WILL YOU STOP?!"

My head got slammed by her solid fist again, and yet again I winced as I felt her knuckles grate on my scalp, seemingly threatening to pop my skull like a grape. Chifuyu-nee did you know you destroy 5000 brain cells whenever you hit someone?!

"Call me Orimura-sensei here at school!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei."

With that pitiful reply, I was released again, a dull groan of pain coming from me, and I could hear a sigh all too similar to the older sister come from my right. Great, now the younger sister is judging me even more… I feel so betrayed right now.

"Ehhh? Does Shinohara know Chifuyu-sama?"

"Would that mean he also knows Orimura?"

"No way… maybe _that's_ why he can pilot an IS!"

"Ah man… I wanted to go for that too."

I'll just ignore that statement.

But, that's how it is. I'm one of five boys who've displayed the aptitude to control an IS. The first five in the world.

 _The IS Academy (ISA) is to teach the students how to pilot the IS, with funding and management provided by the Japanese government. Due to all research being shared with treaty nations, the Japanese government is to refrain from maintaining a veil of secrecy. Additionally any and all controversies are to be handled by the Japanese government to the satisfaction of the treaty nations. Furthermore, any and all prospective students from a treaty nation are to be allowed enrollment to the academy, unconditionally, and provided housing by the Japanese government. – IS Operations Treaty, Section: IS Pilot Educational Institution (Excerpt)_

That's the kind of school this was. And in layman's terms _… "The world's gone nuts since Japan created the IS, so you better make a school and train our people there. And hand over all the research you make along the way. Also the bill is yours. Bye."_ The country that starts with "A" is basically the mafia making such a deal in this case.

And I ended up here because I accidentally activated a training IS that was going to be used to test pilot aptitude in this year's newcomers… how many girls in this school were at that testing center where I performed one of the five so called 'miracle events'?

Amid the calming excitement of the classroom, I could feel two stares returning to me, glancing at them both to spot Madoka and Houki staring at me again. They don't really look angry… outwardly.

I'unno, I'll try to talk to one of them later… it has been a long time since I've seen both of them.

As I was thinking about it, the bell rang, heralding the end of homeroom. Phew, saved… for now.

"Ah, over already huh?" Chifuyu hummed, slamming her hands on the desk to get everyone's attention, "Quiet! Listen up, you have half a month to memorize the basics of the IS, and then it's onto training. Basic maneuvers will take another two weeks. Got it? Sound off if you do, and even if you don't, I still want to hear you!"

" **Yes!"**

Right. Chifuyu-nee is a demon from hell in human guise who's going to put us through more rigorous training than even the third-year teachers. No, actually, I could deal with a demon. At least demons aren't human because they're flexible. Chifuyu-nee is so demonic _because_ she understand the limitations human possess. The thing is, she's the former number one IS pilot of Japan back during the first-gen era. She was unrivaled, unbeatable… then one day she just disappeared, and I guess that was to become a teacher.

"Hey, idiot, pull your head up!"

Yes ma'am…

* * *

"Finally done!"

My head resounded on the desk with a solid _plunk_ as the first class after homeroom came to a close. I understand we're learning how to pilot complex weapons, but is it seriously _this_ complicated?! Ugh… it's back to cramming all-nighters for study for me!

Ugh god… I'm probably not even gonna make it through this first year! Why did I touch that damn IS?! I don't do well with girls… being stuck in a school where 99.99% of the population is female isn't helping at all!

Incidentally, this island the school is on is also freaking _huge._ Need an orientation? _Hah!_ "Look at the map." they said! I guess getting to the training was hella more important than teaching us where to go on this massive island!

Then again, I have a good memory, so I shouldn't need the map for long. The daily courses in class are lessons about the IS. Systems, combat maneuvers, operation, etc. All the basics and more that these young girls and I would need to know for the foreseeable future! Me and four other boys… and all five of us have the worlds eyes boring into our backs along _with_ the girls of this school. There wasn't a single freaking person on earth who didn't know about us five poor saps.

Frankly, it's terrifying to me.

Which is _also_ why there's girls from other classes jamming in the hallway to see into the classroom. Considering only five of the first-year classes have a boy in them, I'm _sure_ they're making the rounds to see just who made it here, not to mention upperclassmen to boot. And yet, probably to my personal grace, nobody has approached me to talk. Only speaking to one another in whispers, and yet, I got a feeling there was many who _wanted_ to, but didn't have the courage to come up and do it.

The problem is a lot of these girls are _also_ from private all-girls schools as well. I'm sure plenty of them have never interacted with a boy their age in their lives, much less actually looked at one in person. And I can tell they're not immune either… then again in this society males have a status dilemma.

Considering the IS had only ever had female pilots in the last decade, with the world military structures all over basically shattering against this new weapon that only women could use, and Japan's monopolization of the technology before the IS Application Protocol – the Alaska Treaty – had forcibly authorized the dispersal of all IS related research and development to the entire world, while also prohibiting direct military usage. Meaning the number of IS Pilots a country can turn out is the direct show of their military power. Not how big the army or how many nukes they got stock piled, but "how many pilots for this hyper-advanced exoskeleton do we possess."

And, with only women being able to pilot them, IS Pilots are closely tied to their country's armed forces, and all that entailed, meaning women had quickly begun gaining preferential treatment over men. Women had become the superior gender in human society in the past decade alone. Woman=Great had spread so damn fast it was like a freaking wildfire. I _still_ see some occasionally nasty online posts from… less graceful types acting like this has finally toppled men from their "throne" or something… I personally don't care much for social issues.

But now that five "equal" males have suddenly appeared, of course these girls, who were raised for over half their lives in a world where "Woman=great/Man=not great" are curious about this development. The media went wild, those who'd been used to the new order had lost their freaking minds, and then we got out butts shipped off here, likely for our own safety more than anything else.

I also would not be surprised if me and my four fellows, whoever they are, started making enemies of the more prideful girls not wishing to give up the status they've earned as IS pilots on principle alone.

And so we arrive at my current predicament.

I stole a glance over to the girl nearest me, and while she'd been staring before, her gaze suddenly averted in panic. So not only was I one of the few males who could pilot an IS, I _now_ had the eyes of every women in the country and _world_ bearing down on me.

If only my friends Ichika or Dan were here… they could probably bail me out of this situation… then again, Ichika, Madoka's older twin brother, is kind of an idiot.

Wait… did I just hear someone say "Don't try to get ahead of us!"?

What am I now, some prize to be claimed or something? I'unno… I'm being a cynic now. _Can someone save me, please?_ I don't know what to do!

"Hey, you."

"Hmm?"

I looked away from my mulling, glancing up, being met by the familiar face of the friend I hadn't seen in a year staring down at me with a neutral expression.

Orimura Madoka. We'd both learned kendo along with her brother Ichika with Houki at her family's dojo (which also doubles as a shrine), and as far as I remember, we'd hung out up until middle school almost all the time, if I wasn't hanging out with Ichika and our pal Dan. As mentioned before, she's a dead ringer for her older sister, though she's also really small in body, but slender from years of training of her own, her shoulder length hair added on by a tied low set of two tails falling down her shoulders. I'd say by now I've got a head on her in terms of height at the least. And despite the cold looks, she's actually a sweet girl… though she shares the tendency to give death glares her sister does.

If I had to narrow it down, she's like a sword that's only gotten sharper since you last saw it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Madoka muttered, and I stopped myself from shooting out of my seat in joy. She actually noticed my existence again! Blessed be the childhood friend!

"Uh… s-sure."

"On the roof. Quickly." Madoka tersely relayed, and as she stalked off, the crowd in the corridor parted as if she was Moses parting the Red Sea… then again, for such a small girl Madoka has a similar presence to her sister. I stole a quick glance towards Houki, who averted her gaze as I gave a small wave, before dashing after Madoka, the walk up to the roof silent as I ignored the stares from other's in the hallway.

I admittedly peered into the other class rooms on the way to see if I could spot at least one of my fellow males, but the crowd was so dang thick I couldn't get a good look in at all, and even when we got to the roof, I couldn't help but feel eyes on us both, Madoka staring out over the school yard, myself leaning in to look at her face.

"So uh…" A weak attempt at starting a conversation, "I heard you and Houki competed in the National Kendo Championship. How uh… how did that go?"

"Houki won, of course." Madoka curtly stated, flexing her left hand. I recognized that. Both she and Ichika did that when they were anxious. Madoka, you may have a steely face, but you're still a young girl at heart, aren't you?

"Ah… well, uhm, congrats on second then? Uhm…" I hung my head and sighed. "I'm terrible at this."

"How'd you know about us being in the finals?"

"I read it on the internet. And Ichika told me when I visited over break before school started."

That was such a simple answer, and why is she blushing? It's not like with Houki, who I haven't seen in over half a decade. It's not like Madoka and I haven't seen each other in _that_ long of a time. I probably would've run into her when I visited their house if not for that tournament when you put hindsight into play.

"Also uh…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

I silenced myself quickly, picking up on a sudden tone of aggravation. But, looking at Madoka's face, there was this excitement in her eyes. She may be acting stoic, but I think she's about as glad to see me again as I am to see her under that expression. Last I saw Madoka she used to smile all the time though… kinda weird seeing her be as steel faced as Chifuyu-nee.

"Well, it's only been less than a year and all… kinda wish I could've said hi when I visited Ichika during break and all." Wait what am I saying now?! "So uh… it's nice seeing you again. Recognizing you is easy, though I'm a bit surprised with myself for remembering Houki so well too. I mean, it's been six years and all!"

"Well, not like her hair style changed… though some _other_ parts of her's grew…"

There was this hint of bitterness in Madoka's tone as she said that… and I'd rather not think about what she was referring to with 'other parts', though I could probably make a solid guess… one that would get me most likely walloped if I said it out loud.

Or maybe I could be extremely wrong. Heck if I know.

"Well… uh…"

 _DING DONG DONG DING_

And so the bell tolls. I could've sworn I saw some people scurrying off from the rooftop doorway. Guess we'd been followed… less surprising than it should be really.

"Well… guess we can talk more later." I murmured, Madoka responding.

"Yeah… later."

Madoka left in a hurry, not even bothering to wait for me to follow unlike before. Then again, she'd been like this for ages. Always rushing ahead before looking back. It was something of a bad habit that got us into a lot of trouble as kids. I wonder if she's grown out of it.

But… she looked high strung, like something was stressing her. I could probably guess what… being at this school, and having her elder sister, one of the first IS pilots and one renowned for being the strongest of them all. That was a big shadow to find oneself underneath.

* * *

"… so, the basic operations of an IS are guided by permission of the country. If no such permission is granted, then anti-criminal actions have to be taken."

Yamada-sensei continued the lesson on the basics of the IS as eloquently as someone who'd long time known of such a topic would, probably being the first mark of proof for us students she was indeed older than us.

And as for me, my eyes were boring into the heavy textbooks that had been slammed onto my desk at the start of the class. Just flipping through one of them revealed columns of text and likely meaningless jargon or descriptions that in the end would lead me nowhere in any of this.

And yet… I was able to comprehend this. I mean, I'd read the guide given to the students who'd made it over the break, so I at least grasped the basics, and considering the entrance exam consisted of a piloting test, I knew I understood the basic controls on how to control one of these machines.

My question is if I have to memorize every last dang word in these books or just enough to actually know what I'm doing beyond just "press this to do this" or something of the like. Peering around as subtly as I could to avoid getting walloped by Chifuyu-nee and potentially suffering further cranial damage, the few classmates I _could_ catch a glimpse of were nodding along as they took notes on what Yamada-sensei was saying.

I guess all the rumors about IS Academy students studying to hell and back before attending are true. I mean it makes sense, considering this school is directly tied to several military organizations by proxy of the country representatives. Of course they'd want to foster as many elites as they could.

Not that I _want_ to be an elite.

I gave a soft sigh and hung my head, spinning my pencil on my fingers. Great…

"Shinohara-kun, is something wrong?"

And apparently I looked rather dejected, because my pensive thoughts were cut through by the teacher getting my attention. Again I've been told I have something of a natural glare to my face, so maybe my attitude was making it come through again.

"Well…"

"If there's anything you want to ask me, feel free! I am a teacher after all." Yamada-sensei cheerfully responded to my minimal note, and I only nodded in response.

"It's fine… I'll ask a question if I get stumped, but I get it… for now." I added, filing through some of the pages of the book, stealing a glance at Chifuyu-nee for safeties sake… and that deadly gaze was turned on me, "I do get the basics though, so please don't worry. I'm a fast learner as well."

Good thing I read that required reading manual I got before school started… even if that thing was a textbook on its own. Seriously why do we need _this_ many textbooks on how to pilot an IS?! Or are they just covering the bases for the ones who're gonna go into engineering and programming in the same field?!

The more comedic question is, how few of these books are gonna see the light of day again once I tote them off to whatever room I'll be in?

"Alright then. Don't hesitate to ask. Now, let's continue with class! Please turn to page twelve in your textbooks!"

And so the lesson continued. I mean, knowing the basics was essential, right? The IS as a whole is _still_ a weapon, even if they're used for sport due to the regulations slapped on them for national security reasons. Such things exist for a reason, and in a course on things, you'd have to know whatever you could.

But I'm also pretty sure a lesson on how to use a handgun, or hell, probably even a freaking _fighter jet_ wouldn't consist of dropping five entire textbooks in front of the student. In fact, they have simulators for that anyway!

But, let's be frank, me being here wasn't _exactly_ a choice.

Not more than a day after I'd activated that IS by accident, some government black suits dropped by my apartment with a letter of enrollment to the IS academy, then left with the horribly vague statement of "we'll protect you"… which apparently involves chucking me into a girls' garden and then letting me fend for myself.

I at least have the comfort of knowing four other poor saps are in the same boat as me. As for how they're taking it… I don't know. I at least wanna meet these guys, even if we're in different classes.

This is definitely going to be an eventful three years for me.

* * *

"Excuse me, but I heard one of my comrades was in this class, so excuse me for barging in!"

The break between classes was interrupted by the doorway dramatically flying open, and with the distinctly male voice, it seemed the first of my fellow token men had arrived, heralded by a chorus of oohs and ahhs from many of the girls.

The young man was tall and blonde, his fair complexion and bright blue eyes a dead giveaway to an Arian descent, not to mention the accented Japanese. His hair was of that weird in-between of messy and styled, a portion of it slicked back while a fringe hung in his face off to one side, and the cravat tucked into his uniform's collar only added to this air of regality he had.

In a world dominated by women, where we men had basically been relegated to domestic jobs and office work by the flipped-on-its-head double standard created by the IS' introduction, it was rare to find someone like this boy who'd barged into the room.

On the note, considering how the IS is, it's not a surprise I'd run into foreign students. Heck, half my class isn't even remotely Oriental in looks, and in my own regard, despite the last name, I'm more Anglo then I am Oriental. Not that I _know_ who my birth parents are to know just how much.

"Hmm? I heard class 1 had a male in it… but I don't see him."

"Uhm… you're looking for me yeah?"

I raised my hand slightly as the foreign boy scanned the class with a confused look. Of course he didn't see me. I'm not really one in the "has a notable presence" department. Against someone who dominated the spotlight just by walking into the room like this guy, I was just a background character in terms of presence.

"Oh! Forgive me for not noticing sooner! Though… you don't seem the type who stands out much… despite that hair. Well… those sharp eyes of yours are definitely noticeable." The blonde boy leaned down and scanned my face with an observant gaze, a hand on his chin as he did so, "What _is_ with that pink streak? Is that dyed?"

"This? No not really." I found myself tugging at the mentioned streak in my hair. I honestly don't remember if I'd dyed that in at some point or if I'd always had it. It showed up all the time in old pictures of me, so it was strangely reasonable to say this out of place smack of dark pink in layers of silver was natural. Then again, the fact I was 15 and have had silver hair since I was a child was draw for questions in itself. Questions I didn't have proper answers to besides the fact I just did.

"So why are you here?"

"I am glad you asked!"

My inquiry seemed to be the right thing to say in this situation, the posh young man in front of me flicking his bangs as he stood straight. And at the least, the attention was on him, and not me.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Adair Ainsworth of England. I've been searching around the campus for my fellow male pilots in the hopes we could meet and join together as rare allies ought to in situations such as this."

"Hold on a second! Just what are _you_ doing here Ainsworth?!"

"Hmm?"

I looked back as the blonde young man leaned his head to the side as someone called for him, finding the source of the shocked voice to belong to yet another foreign member of my class, a girl whose similar blonde hair and blue eyes gave away similar descent as to Ainsworth.

And from the look on his face as he saw the girl, it seemed as if these two knew one another.

"Alcott? My my. I should probably be more surprised that you're here… but you did make headlines when you decided to become an IS pilot, so I'm not." Ainsworth's tone changed from cheerful too cocky in two seconds flat as he spoke, his folded arms and cocked stance completely changing the air about him.

"Why you… answer my question, what are you doing here!" The blonde girl demanded, and the entire class seemed rather interested in this conversation.

"Alcott knows that boy?"

"Ohhh! This seems fun!"

None of you are helping!

"The answer to that is rather simple, Cecilia Alcott. I asked my parents to allow me to take the IS Aptitude exam over the summer, and wouldn't you guess, I was able to activate the machine rather easily! Though, as the son of the Ainsworth family, only the biggest invested company in the field of the IS itself, it's expected their child could use one, regardless of gender."

"Oh so you just _assume_ such things? HA! I chalk that fact up to nothing more than pure dumb luck on your part! Just because you have the aptitude to activate an IS does not mean you have the skills to pilot one. You're just a stupid boy, I doubt you could figure it out as easily as I can."

The girl's voice was filled with complete contempt for men in general. Pride and prejudice, a lethal combination. It was clear these two didn't get along at all from this short exchange between them, and that along with it, the familiarity and ease with which they spoke with each other definitely was that of two who had known each other for years on end.

"I don't mean to interrupt this situation but uh…" I cleared my throat as I spoke, "Who _are_ you two?

"What?! You honestly don't know who I am?!" The girl gasped. Well, I mean I kind of do considering Ainsworth said your name, "Just talking to me should make you feel honored!"

"I don't see how one could feel honored talking to someone they've never met, much less heard of." Ainsworth replied, speaking the very thought I was having at the time, though his way of delivery was pretty binding.

"Allow me to give a more formal introduction to myself." Ainsworth said, flicking his fringe again, "I am Adair Ainsworth, the only son to the Ainsworth Innovative Conglomerate of Britain, one of the highest investors in Infinite Stratos technology in the world. As I informed you of earlier, I am here as an acting Representative Cadet of Britain."

" _I'm_ the Representative Cadet for Britain!" Alcott snapped, "And fine, since the hound has done so, I will introduce myself to this lowly boy as well. I am Cecilia Alcott, also of Britain. My family too is heavily invested in the Infinite Stratos, and I also scored the highest of all the first years on the entrance exam for this prestigious school!

Right, Representative Cadets. Those few students from each country who placed particular high on exams chosen to, well, represent their home at the school as the elite members. RCs, let's just call them that for short, while not ones to receive any preferential treatment in terms of lessons, are the only ones qualified to be given a Personal IS unit for reasons such as experimentation with new platforms or data gathering.

Basically, take the best and brightest of the crop and slap them into the experimental units. Works wonders, you ever watch any Mecha anime ever?

"I see." My reply was too short apparently, because while Ainsworth seemed to accept the small confirmation, Alcott didn't seem pleased by my apparently dumbfounded look.

"What?! Are you saying you don't know what I'm talking about?!"

"I didn't say I _don't_ know. In fact, I didn't say anything at all." I flatly replied, Ainsworth snickering at the reaction it earned from Alcott, that being total shock at my tone, the sigh that followed as I leaned on a hand only seemed to insult Alcott even more, "Look, I've had to cram for the past few days and getting conked on the head as many times as I did in short succession likely rattled my brain enough to result in a concussion, so I may be a bit scatterbrained at the moment, but I'm not an idiot, so don't treat me like one."

I admit to having this weird thing where when I'm feeling irked or even a bit irritated. Normally I'm polite enough to _not_ sass people whenever I get annoyed, but right now, I honestly wasn't in the mood to be looked down on or have things I knew explained to me.

"I know well enough what a Representative Cadet is. I just didn't know who either of you _were."_ I affirmed, Alcott still looking rather appalled, "Look, Ainsworth here wanted to talk and then you barged in so can I politely ask you to let us do so?"

"Hah, someone with common sense!" Ainsworth scoffed, "He _is_ right Cecilia. That was rather rude of you to just barge in on my and Sir Shinohara's conversation like you did."

"Please. I was planning on talking with Shinohara myself, but now that _you're_ here as well, it seems my job just became easier." Alcott flicked her hair with a hint of further pride in her voice, and my sense was telling me the direction this was about to take, "Honestly both of you should feel lucky. Activating the IS is one thing, but being in a class with a chosen elite like myself is another thing."

"You did hear me say I'm also an RC, did you not?" Ainsworth muttered.

"Yeah and I'm one too… though not by choice." I added, Cecilia yelping and looking at me, "In fact I think all of us guys are."

"What?"

"Well it would make sense." Ainsworth stated, matter-of-factly holding up a finger, "As the first men with the correct aptitude to pilot an IS, our home countries _would_ want us front and center. Oh yes, and for the record Cecilia, I _also_ defeated the instructor during the exams."

"What?! But I thought _I_ was the only one who beat the instructor."

"Possibly among the _girls_." Ainsworth gave a notable smirk with that, and the he picked up on my sigh, "What of you, Sir Shinohara? I assume that since you are here at this school, you two must know quite a lot about the IS?"

All he got from me was my head promptly slamming onto my desk with enough force to almost match a punch from Chifuyu-nee.

"What do you think?" I tilted my head to look at the two foreigners, my narrowed, troubled look telling all of the simple fact I truly knew nothing about the IS aside from it's basic background and such. I knew nothing about how to pilot one effectively, much less any of the particulars we are learning here. I may be a fast learner, but I have to be _learning_ something first off.

And right now that limited knowledge on proper IS systems usage and such isn't even close to being called rudimentary.

"Ah… well. I heard rumors that you knew Instructor Orimura, so I assumed you may know quite a lot." Ainsworth stated, earning a more despaired look from me.

Great… this just means people are thinking I know what I'm doing all because I know Chifuyu-nee… this freaking sucks.

"Is that so? Hehe. Well, if you truly don't know anything about the IS, hm, let's see… well, perhaps if you got on your knees and begged, I'd be willing to teach you a thing or two about the IS. After all, I did defeat an Instructor, and whatever this fool here says, just know _I_ am far more elite than he is." Alcott's tone was aimed straight at Ainsworth, and one could _see_ the lightning flaring between their eyes.

Actually, speaking of beating an instructor…

"Speaking of… I also beat an instructor, actually… Well, it was less "defeated" more "ran into the wall and self-destructed" … I did nothing more than dodge out of fight or flight." I hung my head as the pitiful reason for the fact I managed that feat. I'm sure that these two beat the instructor with their own skills, and I could feel the stunned looks from the two standing next to me boring into my skull with wide eyes of shock.

"Oh yes, there _was_ a mention of another of us boys defeating one of the instructors… two cases I think, actually." Ainsworth hummed, Alcott gasping again.

"Whaaat?! What sort of insult is this? How could three boys who'd never piloted an IS in their lives defeat an instructor like me, an elite, did?!"

You _did_ hear me say I did nothing more than dodge, right?

"Relax Cecilia. It's not that big of a deal. You're still the only girl who defeated an instructor."

" _Ahem."_

All three sets of eyes from us turned when we heard the clearing of a light voice, Madoka giving an ever subtle Chifuyu-nee brand glare towards us.

"For the record, I did too." Madoka flatly stated, getting another gasp of shock from Alcott, "Also, Ainsworth, the bell's about to ring, you might wanna get your butt back to class before Orimura-sensei arrives and smacks you for not being in your proper class."

"Righto. Well then, Sir Shinohara, it was nice to meet you. Shall we speak again at lunch? I'll be sure to bring a few more of our comrades in arms when I do." Ainsworth made the suggestion so fast before dashing out I didn't even time to reply, waving as he left, Alcott stomping back to her desk in clear frustration, to which I merely hung my head again after looking to Madoka and yet again receiving the cold shoulder look.

For a first day, this is not going well, at all…

* * *

"So, before the lesson starts, we have to decide on something." Chifuyu-nee, who was now replacing Yamada-sensei for teaching us this class period, which would be equipment basics, "We need to decide on a class representative for the inter-class tournament."

Ehh? But it's not even the second day of school! Isn't the rep normally chosen after like, I'unno, a week? And… tournament? What, for like exposition of the pilots' skills? Why one so early in the year?

"The name is exactly what it says. The Class Rep will not only compete in this tournament, but will also attend both student council and committee meetings as well. They're effectively the class leader. Also, the tournament is just to gauge each classes' abilities, though currently there isn't much of a difference. The competition this early is to propose improvement as soon as possible."

Chifuyu-nee's explanation answered _that_ question right quick. And being class-rep sounds bothersome… it'd definitely be busy… and maybe a bother. Well, good thing I won't be…

"Sensei, I say we nominate Shinohara!"

Oh, there's someone else in this class named Shinohara! What a coincidence!

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea!"

I wonder who this mysterious Shinohara is! I'd like to meet her so I can see if she'd fit the role! Anybody will do so long as it's _not me!_

"Alright then, our first candidate is Shinohara Aiden… anyone else? You can nominate yourself or someone else if you wish. Both are fine." Chifuyu-nee scanned the class, and from her expression, she caught wind of whatever expression I was making, and I _swore_ I saw her smirk at me for a split second,  
"Anyone? Speak now or it'll be unanimous."

Ah yes, for this mysterious… _OH WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING OF COURSE THEY NOMINATED ME!_

Some kind of noise came out of my throat at the time. My mouth didn't move, but a noise came out. A pained laugh of denial, me trying to shove the possibility out of my mind. This has gotta be a joke. Definitely, just one big practical joke on part of the class! Why would they nominate the guy who barely knows jack about how to use an IS, riiiight?!

"Can I de-nominate myself from the candidacy by any chance Orimura-sensei?" My tone was flat and forced, clearly getting across I _did not_ want this, a forced, twitching smile on my face as Chifuyu-nee turned her steely gaze towards me and responded simply by shaking her head, my own head sagging until it went limp as despair yet again gripped my fragile shut-in's heart.

And now I'm just being melodramatic…

"I said you nominate yourself or another. Once you're nominated, you can't back out." Chifuyu-nee's blunt reply only pushed the weight of this further on me as I slumped in my chair, tenting my hands and hiding my mouth as I let out an annoyed groan.

"Even if I'm unwilling to do it?"

"Just hold on a minute! I refuse to accept this outcome!"

*BANG* Ah, so _that's_ how you exert yourself, Cecilia Alcott, slamming your hands on the table and shooting up to try and look imposing… geez, I need to get on this girl's good side somehow…

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

Just keep going, keep talking and… wait, what?

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

Since when was I less than human? When? Why? How? And Japan and Britain are both islands, so they're not that much different, hell, Japan is bigger!

"Isn't that correct? Only the talented should be chosen to be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one here!"

This girl just couldn't hold herself back. As she kept going, Alcott's words become more and more anger driven. Even if I didn't want to be class rep myself, something about this scalding attack against me being in the position all because I was a man and didn't seem to have the talent she did was rubbing me the wrong way, _hard._ Something inside of me was getting ever increasingly irritated by this girl…

"Besides, being in a country with such an underdeveloped culture is excruciatingly painful for-"

 _Are you serious?!_

"Oh will you shut up?! What's so damn great about Britian huh?! It's foggy, rains all the damn time, and oh yeah, the food sucks!"

"Wha-?"

 _-Oops…_

I said it… I snapped and it just came out. Gingerly opening my eyes, the now offended blondes face was the picture of rising fury in someone trying to maintain their composure, the bright red flush giving away her frustration. Yet I honestly did not regret what I said.

"You… you… YOU! How dare you insult my country!?"

"You insulted mine first so shut it!"

Here we were, the point of no return. The rock was rolling, might as well follow it down this slippery slope.

"Fine then, it's a duel! A duel I say!" Alcott snapped, and if she had a gauntlet to throw, I'm sure it would've come flying for my face. This has officially become a battle of pride for this girl.

"Fine, it'll be easier than having a shouting match about it." I wasn't sure what my tone was, but there was irritation. Something inside of me I don't really remember feeling that much was ticked off. It was like being looked down on like this had suddenly become intolerable for me. Was this an inferiority complex I didn't know I had before rising up or something?

"If you lose to me on purpose, I'll make you my servant! No, my slave!" Alcott snapped, stalking over to me and getting right in my face, our glares meeting head on and locking.

"Then you better not come at me halfheartedly! It'd be insulting if you went easy on me."

"Is that so? Perfect! This will be a chance for me to show my skills and prove just how inferior you are compared to me."

What. Was I. _DOING?!_ Shut up shut up shut up! This is not smart! This is not how you keep a low profile and stay out of suspicion! This is the exact opposite of that, the exact opposite of keeping attention off of me! But… something about that glare, those eyes that were screaming "You're beneath me, and I'll beat it into your skull!" was pissing me off. A part of me didn't like it and wanted to shut this girl up… I wanted to prove something, even if it went against the shy shut in I normally was.

"Fine… how much of a handicap do you want?"

"Ohh? Asking for mercy already?"

"No. I'm asking for how much of a handicap _you_ need."

"What? Are you joking?"

In conjecture to Alcott's scoffing, the rest of the class burst out into laughter. And it was dead obvious why they found my remark so funny.

"A-Are you serious Shinohara-kun?"

"Yeah, men being stronger than women is kind of a thing of the past now."

"Sure you can pilot an IS… but this is going a bit too far. You're living in the past."

Dammit… of course that's how this is. It's all logistics. Sure not _everyone_ can pilot an IS, but women are always potential candidates… logistically, men shouldn't have a chance at being able to activate an IS at all. It's why what happened for the five of us guys here are being called 'miracle events', things that logistically, should be utterly impossible. Otherwise, men were powerless. If there was somehow a divide between men and women, we men wouldn't stand a chance. All because of the super weapon called an IS, something that surpasses even the most advanced fighter jet or tank by _miles_ with no hope of being reached.

But like hell I was letting this go!

"Heh, fine, whatever." My scoff actually got the laughs to fall silent, and I felt my expression shifting. It was a smirk. Cocky, pissed off, and desperate to prove something, "Forget about the damn handicap, I don't need it. But like hell I'm gonna sit back and let someone insult me like this! If anyone else feels like fighting me feel freaking welcome!"

Yeah… what I was feeling right now was definitely an inferiority complex. It had never bothered me before, in fact I didn't care. But now that I'm on this island, at the epicenter of where things shifted in this world… the feeling of inferiority couldn't be heavier, and it was frustrating, even if it's only been a day. All the eyes on me weren't expecting great things. Half of these girls were likely expecting just how miserably I'd fail, how funny it would be to watch me struggle to do what they found easy.

I think I finally understood what it felt like to be looked down on by the talented… and I'm gonna goddamn prove it to these girls I'm their equal!

"Fine then. Though, it does bother me I don't have to give you a handicap. Haha, Japanese men surely have an amusing sense of humor. Saying a man could be stronger than a woman? Hilarious!" Alcott's word felt scathing, like a fire burning right on my skin. The excitement in the class had died down, but this girl was still looking at me with contempt, her eyes saying she wanted nothing more than to stamp me into the dirt for insulting her.

"Shinohara-kun, it's not too late. You can still get Cecilia-san to give you a handicap." The sincere advice from the girl just behind me was true… but her odd expression – it was clear she was holding back laughter and hiding a smirk. All this did was pitch whatever fire that had started blazing in me more.

"And a man doesn't go back on his word! I don't need a stupid handicap! Besides maybe it's about damn time the status quo changes a bit!" I replied, feeling a biting tone of anger in my words. It'd been a long while… but this wasn't really unusual for me. But, after years of trying to fly under the radar, it felt odd being so confrontational again.

I was smart, athletic. I got good grades and did well during any physical activity I was a part of back then. I never really _tried_ to do so well, I just did it… I knew I was talented in academics and sports. Not the best, but certainly not the worst nor was I average… it was just enough I was looked at with equal parts admiration and contempt. And part of it was because I tried not to make a big deal out of the talents I had. For the number of people who thought I was modest, about as many thought I was being an arrogant poser.

And now here I was, facing the truth of the world. Whatever talent I had that I didn't care for would always pale in comparison to those people who could pilot an IS, who could be part of what changed the status quo of the entire world in just a decade. And this feeling of inferiority was pissing me off.

I didn't look down on others because I was talented in certain areas, so why should these people look down on me because they are and I'm not in this one!?

"Uhm… not to push this further, but Shinohara-kun, you're insulting an RC, and do you even know what an actual IS battle looks like?" Another classmate inquired. And truthfully, I knew as little as I did about the IS itself. Sure I'd watched videos of Chifuyu-nee from back in the day and whatever was popular on the internet, but that was all spectating.

"Well then, it seems like we have a common understanding then!" Chifuyu-nee spoke, clapping her hands to silence things, though I swore I saw look far different than her steely frown aimed at me for a bit as I sat down, bouncing a leg as the feeling of frustration hadn't left my body yet. "Shinohara, Alcott, make sure you're prepared for this. You'll have a week. Now, back to class!"

I can handle learning the basics in at least a week… it shouldn't be that hard to do it at all. Just some cramming of study and all. I was able to use one of the stock models during the entrance exam, and I managed for a while at the least… but, I couldn't help with the uneasy feeling in my gut.

It was too late for me to back out, I knew that much. I don't have a choice, and if I win this, then I'm stuck as the class rep… but, I don't _want_ to back down. Something about that look, the fact this all feels like a joke to the others around me… I can't get by just coasting along and trying to be modest and under the radar… I may not like it, but I have to prove myself here if I want to get any respect.

I'm gonna have to start working my ass off…

* * *

Well, first day report… aside from shit hitting the fan _far_ faster than I would have liked… I can't really talk. Mainly because I couldn't.

After classes ended, for the afternoon and lunch break, I was followed all around by girls from different classes and years, and yet they were all keeping their distance. It wasn't like it was an honor guard or something, just gossiping girls following one of the only male bodies now present in their territory in observation.

But, it was a bit grating, especially with the mood I was in after class. Needless to say, I spent a good portion of my afternoon walking around with a storm cloud above my head that made people avoid me. Not one of sadness or despair, one of broiling anger at what had just happened. Maybe I'd snapped too fast, maybe I was overreacting, but it wouldn't go away. Part of me was screaming in anger at the treatment I'd gotten.

I know the world is unfair… but this is just absurd.

Absurd enough the passive shut-in I usually am got angry enough to jump right into his goddamn grave!

"Ugh… I just need to lay down and sleep this off…"

I put a hand over my face as I trudged through the hallways of the dorm building. Apparently with the sudden situation that cropped up because of me and Alcott, what would have taken me a while longer to get a room, seeing as I was the odd numeral among the males here at school, I'd been chucked into the nearest convenient room for me to be in.

The thing being, since there'd _never_ been a male IS pilot before, the world was in a freaking uproar. Government officials, ambassadors, freaking _DNA testers_ had been piling at my door, all with the mindset of "We need a live sample no matter what." Of course, my parents turned them away right quick for my own safety. Anyone who'd go along with that stuff was an idiot anyway.

It's also kind of why ISA is a boarding school attached to the mainland only by a monorail, to protect it's students from greedy governments and militaries who'd like nothing more than to reap the harvest of potential soldiers with immense skill.

So basically, my life as it had been before was over and a _long_ way away. Yay for fucking me…

Yamada-sensei gave me a number… let's see, room 1025…

Once I reached the door, I stopped myself as I inserted the key into the lock. See, I read _a lot_ of light novels, both good and bad, and anything in between. I know the clichés and how this crap works, so I'd been formulating it for a while once I figured out the whole dorm situation.

Branch A), I get a room to myself. Which seems like it would have been the case if not for the sudden rush of things and all. So, this branch has been locked out for the time being.

Branch B) My roommate is one of my fellow men, and I'm spared from one hardship while another gets it. This Branch could still be possible.

Or, Branch C) (for cliché) My roommate turns out to be a girl due to some sick joke of the cosmos. A 50/50 with B.

And from there, another few branches play out. First, I walk in on her and she's dressed, and explain the situation. All is well and good. Second, I walk in on her as she's either getting out of the shower or changing, which leads to either an adult conversation where I clear up the misunderstanding, _or,_ and this is the _really_ cliché route, I get attacked and barely get a chance to try to clear up the misunderstanding until my skull has nearly been caved in by someone overreacting in an unrealistic manner.

Might as well be cautious and use common sense…

 _Knock, knock, knock_

I pressed my ear to the door just to be safe after tapping the door, not getting an immediate reply, though I heard the faint noise of a shower. Well, that fixes _nothing_ in retrospect for me. So I can either wait and listen for when the person gets out and knock again to confirm their gender, or take the biggest risk of my life and enter the room I've been assigned and hope for the best case scenario.

Logic dictates I do the former. And a sense of not wanting to look like a creep while sitting in front of someone's door and listening in is telling me the latter.

Screw it! I'm dead enough as it is after today, and I wanna sleep, I'm going in!

A soft click sounded from the lock as I turned it open, slowly opened the door and peering around the room as he pulled my duffel bag in, the other hand hefting the wrapped training sword back into place over my shoulder as I entered, slowly and cautiously.

The shower was still going, so I had a moment to look around. The luggage was unopsed and didn't indicate anything, though I noticed two items… a _shinai_ used for kendo, and a _bokken,_ like the one I had wrapped over my shoulder.

So… two options… either my roommate is a guy who _also_ happens to practice kendo… or my roommate is one of two people who I know would likely attack me on sight due to a misunderstanding of the exact sort that could be caused here. Though this is me assuming off of the most likely scenario possible from the situation I have found my sorry butt in.

Just. Freaking. Great.

"Hm? Is somebody there?"

Route B has officially been closed off to me…

"Ah, you must be my roommate then. Nice to meet you, I'm Orimura… Mado… ka…"

My neck creaked as I looked around to view one of the two people I was dreading most to possibly see walk out of that shower… Madoka herself, her tiny framed wrapping in nothing but a towel and one more sliding off of her damp hair.

"So can we talk this out like adults or…" As the words came out of my mouth, Madoka's face turned a tomato like shade of red, a yelp coming from my throat as I ducked the attempted armbar she threw, dropping my duffel bag as Madoka wheeled around and grabbed her bokken, to which I grabbed my own wrapped practice sword and blocked it, "Okay apparently not!"

"What the hell are you doing in here?! I locked the door, how did you get in?!" Madoka growled, pushing down on the sword I was using.

"A key! If you took a moment to calm down and not make this scene any more cliché, I can explain this and we can talk like adults!" I shouted, pushing back up and keeping a lock. I may be a bit out of practice with my kendo, but I'm still plenty strong, and Madoka's not the monster her sister is, so we're at least even enough I can hold my ground against her in a blade lock.

"And why would you have a key to my room?"

"Chifuyu-nee handed me the key before I left class and told me which dorm room to go to! How was I supposed to know we'd be roomed together?" I replied, Madoka slipping for a moment when I mentioned her older sister, the slip giving me enough of a chance to push her away from me and scramble back. "I think it was random or something, or maybe this is some sick joke of the cosmos, I don't know! But can we _please_ be reasonable?!"

Whatever momentum had been carrying me forward at the moment from the sudden adrenaline rush at being attacked, the movement's Madoka had made the entire time _just so happened_ to cause the towel wrapped around her body to loosen… and the item promptly slipped off of her body and to the floor.

This isn't going to end well…

"Uhm… h-hey, M-Madoka, just calm down for a moment!" I began backing up as Madoka's face reddened further as she picked up the towel to hide her body, pointing the bokken at me as I started inching towards the door, "I'll just… g-go outside and…"

"BE QUIET!"

 _WHAM!_

And with a solid blow to my head, I felt my mind rattle as my vision slowly blacked out. I'd clearly been hit hard enough to knock me unconscious.

Well… what a way to end my first day of high school…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Nearly a year later and what do I do? Take this damn thing down then put it back up… hah… well, blame me going back and editing these first three chapters to a certain degree of things and giving myself more solid footing… mainly because I bought volume 1 on Bookwalker so I had a better reference point when doing said edits… because proper translations. Hah. Sorry for things but, hey, feel free to PM me with any questions you may have and I'll be a spoiler free as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos: Skyward Knights

 **Chapter 2: Class Rep Selection Battle, Part 1**

"Are you still mad?"

"…"

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Besides it's not like you were hurt that badly!"

"…"

"Come _on_ Aiden!"

I was at the current time, that being 8 am in the morning and in the first year cafeteria, (which surprise surprise was staffed only by women) giving Madoka a well-deserved cold shoulder after the previous night's uncalled for case of assault that thus resulted in the cranial injury still throbbing through my wrapped forehead, silently eating the standard breakfast I'd gotten as Madoka tried to get me to say anything, which as the look on her face showed, gave away to the frustration she was feeling at my deliberate ignorance of her.

I wanted an adult conversation with some sense, and instead she overreacted and knocked me out cold with a freaking _bokken._ I am well within my rights to be ignoring her at the moment.

And I will continue to be silent until she owns up to the fact she is the one at fault for acting how she did rather than being an adult about it. Yes, I know we're fifteen, but we've also known each other for nearly a decade by now. You'd _think_ there'd be some leeway and not cliché reactions.

I utterly refuse to fall into the seat of the submissive light novel protagonist who lets the girls around him get away with beating the hell out of him for minor slights like this.

"Aiden… come on, I apologized, can you let it go?"

Rather than say anything, I set my chopsticks down and pulled out my phone, typing on it rapidly and showing it to Madoka, which resulted, in her lifting a brow in both confusion and even more frustration. What did I type into the phone perhaps? Simple.

 _I will not speak until it's acknowledged the previous incident was entirely your fault._

"What? What the heck are you getting at? I apologized, said I was sorry! Why are you so mad about this?" Madoka's confused response was met by me giving her a flat look and a raised brow.

Oh I dunno Madoka, maybe the fact of, again, you _hit me over the head with a bokken hard enough to knock me out_ when I was trying to settle things peacefully is cause enough for me to resort to this!

I pointed again to my phone as Madoka made a frustrated groan, holding her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the table, and I went back to eating my breakfast as she grumbled about. It was her fault, and she needs to acknowledge it.

I knocked before I entered, and even asked if we could talk it out. Then she attacked me. Twice. So, again, I'm not saying anything until Madoka acknowledges she is the one at fault for the unreasonable reaction she had.

I will also add, knowing I am living with a girl, it's not like I'm going to panic about it or something. Sure I'm an only child but I'm not so immature I'd panic. Heck, the fact Madoka and I have known each other since we were kids just makes it easier to deal with. I'd be more concerned if I was roomed with some random girl I didn't know over Madoka, or maybe even Houki.

But still, I will again say last night's incident is not simply going to be brushed aside like dust under a rug. The apology Madoka gave was hardly enough. So until she recognizes the fact she acted out of line, I'll remain silent as I currently am. The thing is, if Madoka gets so frustrated she tries to hit me for it, she'll only be proving the point my silence is making, well, that I _hope_ it's making anyway.

"Aiden… please say something."

"…"

"Are you seriously going to keep ignoring me?!"

"…"

I watched with one eye closed as Madoka shot up to her feet, her hand rearing up in a ready fist to likely come down on my head, her glare one of frustration at my refusal to speak, though my lack of response was enough that Madoka faltered and stopped her motion, staring at me as I continued eating without a bit of care that she was primed to deliver a punch likely near the same caliber as her sister.

But, again, that would only prove the point I'm hoping is getting across to her.

"God freaking…" Madoka sat back down like a sack being dropped, her arm flopping to her side, "Alright, I get it, I get it! I shouldn't have acted how I did, and resorting to the violent option wasn't smart of me. I overreacted, so, I'm sorry. I should've just talked with you… rather than… y'know…"

The last part was muttered quietly enough I didn't pick up on it as Madoka shuffled in her seat, and my blank, staring look was avoided for a moment, Madoka making another frustrated groan as she glanced at me.

"Okay! Fine, I reacted too much because you saw me… but still, a boy seeing a girl naked when they're the same age is just… how was I supposed to react?! You were staring!"

"I dunno, maybe like a person with a reasonable amount of sense and not jumping forward and hitting me with a wooden sword. And I was _not_ staring. _You_ were in my line of sight. Besides, if I _had_ been staring, why would I _not_ stare at an attractive girl? I mean even if we're childhood friends I can at least admit you're attractive." I finally spoke, shooting Madoka's argument down to her accusation, her face popping to tomato red at the last part, "I get you're probably stressed in your own way, but that's no reason to, well, knock me out cold with a bokken just because I saw you naked for two seconds."

"H-How can you just so casually up and call someone attractive like that?!"

"It was a compliment, so take it as one. And I can say it so casually because I'm a normal human being." I answered, popping a piece of fish into my mouth as Madoka shuffled about in her seat for a silent moment. "We're in our mid-teens, so I kinda figure it's about time we stop being so… stingy with things."

"What like you're suddenly some kind of expert on… dirty things or something?"

"Madoka, it's called sex. And yes, I _do_ know what it is."

"Pervert."

"See, _that_ is the problem here!" I said, sighing and putting a hand to my face, "I don't like clichés like this. So what, I know what sex is and how to do it, and do it safely for that matter. Why am I a pervert for that?"

"It's just… dirty!" Madoka said, a red tinge on her face as she shook her head, and I felt my look flatten, "But that's not the point! Look, the main issue here is that in a week, _you_ are going to end up dueling someone in an IS, which need I remind you, you barely know a thing about!"

"Of course I don't. It's why I wanna use this next week to learn everything I can so that I at least have a chance. Besides… the way that girl looked at me pissed me off." My statement changed the tone completely. I could tell my face had become somber as one of my hands clenched, "Everything on her face said "I'm going to crush you into dust and make it as humiliating as possible"… nobody in our class was looking at me like they expected something amazing to come from me… they were thinking how funny it would be to see me fail after all my bravado."

"Aiden…"

"Honestly I think I might actually have an inferiority complex. It never mattered before to me, really… but being looked down on like that… it pissed me off! Something in me is just screaming that I have to do this, that I need to prove myself or else I'm gonna spend the rest of the next three years being laughed at. I know it's stupid, but… I can't stand the idea."

"No… actually, I completely understand where you're coming from." Madoka replied, leaning on a hand, and while there was murmuring coming around from the people nearby, it was ignored by the mood Madoka and I had suddenly created, "I do, really. I mean, not that I blame the others for acting that way. It's been a decade, of course people are going to come to laugh at the idea of men somehow becoming equal to women now that we've had that decade of women being the superior gender. It's inconceivable to a lot of these girls. Trust me, I've heard the upperclassmen talking, and for as many that find the idea of "adorable younger boys" nice, there's about as many who dislike the idea of a bunch of boys suddenly being able to pilot an IS and becoming equals."

Of course they'd act that way… human nature is always resistant to change, some less so than others, but some even more so. From the transition of one generation to the next, the previous generation will always resist the newer generation stepping in, refusing to believe the new comers could possibly be better than them. It's why you hear so many older people say things like "Back in my day" or "things were so much better back then"… it's denial of the changing times.

This is no different. With the "miracle event" that stormed the entire world, suddenly, the status quo that was built over the last decade is coming into question. I don't doubt many of these women feel threatened for their position now that it's been proven there _are_ men who have the aptitude needed to pilot an IS. And I doubt me and my four fellows will be the last. I'm sure soon enough more cases will pop up. It'll probably remain a rare happening, but I'm sure it'll come to pass.

"Besides… you're not the only one who has something to prove." Madoka snapped me back to paying attention to her words with the next line, and I could tell, even without seeing, that her left hand was clenching and unclenching just from the way her left sleeve was moving, "I mean, I always wanted to pilot an IS ever since I watched Onee-san do it. It was so _cool,_ and she was so dazzling… I wanted that for myself. But… now that I'm here, I realize all of these people just see me as "Orimura Chifuyu's Little Sister." The girl who was expected to follow in her First Generation sister's footsteps… the girl who's going to be compared to her sister in every way now that she's here."

"I see… that's why you were so… _off_ yesterday, wasn't it?" I asked, Madoka nodding, "Heh… must be a pretty big shadow, Chifuyu-nee's."

"Hey, don't feel so sorry for me. You're under it to. Ever since you up and shouted "Chifuyu-nee" yesterday, rumors have been flying about all over campus." I got a pair of chopsticks stuck in my face by the tiny girl, who then drew them back with a smirk, "But, since I'm so nice, how about this? I'll help you learn more about the IS in the next week to come. Then you can rub it into that Alcott's face when you kick her ass."

"I'd prefer not to end up being _too_ insulting about it, but… well, thanks." I bowed my head a bit at Madoka's offer. Truly, if there was anyone I'd want teaching me about the IS, it'd be Madoka. She wasn't lying when she said she'd wanted to learn to pilot an IS since she was a little kid. I don't doubt she's already way ahead of the curve for everyone else in our year in terms of knowledge about the IS in its entirety.

That, and considering Madoka and I had known each other since we were five years old. I met her and her brother Ichika just days after I was adopted by my mom and dad. Considering we were neighbors and all at the time. Once she heard the next-door neighbors had a kid now, she immediately ran over, dragging her brother along the way, to meet me. And we'd basically stuck together ever since. I probably spent as much time with the Orimuras as I did my own parents, heck it's the reason I see Chifuyu-nee as the big sister figure I do. An _odd_ big sister figure, but one nonetheless.

"Oh, Sir Shinohara! I was wondering if I'd come across you this morning!"

That ever-proud voice jerked my attention sideways, spotting Adair Ainsworth approaching with a flick of his fringe, the aweing crowd of girls who'd been watching me utterly stunned by the dominating presence of this foreign boy as he approached the table I was at.

"Oh, uhm, morning Ainsworth, how're you?"

"Just fine thank you. Granted, my roommate is rather troublesome."

"Roommate?"

"Yes, another of us boys. A young man from South Korea as it is, one Eun Geyong, I do believe. I tried talking to him last night and this morning, and all I got was a passing glance and a scoff! Can you believe that level of rudeness?"

Honestly speaking I can understand _exactly_ why the guy would brush you off, Ainsworth… I'm only avoiding doing so out of politeness and the fact you don't seem like that bad of a guy underneath that… presence of yours.

The day I voice these thoughts is gonna be the day I finally lose all faith I have in humanity… whatever's left of it.

"Can't imagine why." Madoka, however, was perfectly fine with voicing her snide remarks to others, though Ainsworth didn't seem terribly taken about by that, and at the same time, she finished up her food, "I'll let you two chat. We'll talk more after class. Maybe I can rope Houki into helping too."

"Sounds good." I nodded, Madoka picking up her tray and leaving, Ainsworth giving a hum.

"I say that girl looks _remarkably_ similar to Instructor Orimura."

"They _are_ sisters after all."

"Really?! I had heard Instructor Orimura had a sister… hm."

You were in my _class_ for a good few minutes for crying out loud, heck you _saw_ Madoka there before. Ah, whatever.

"So… how's your search for our other "comrades" gone?" As I said that, I couldn't help but make the whole comrades but as obviously sarcastic as I could on impulse… something that seemed to fly over Ainsworth's head entirely.

"Well, aside from Sir Geyong, I have not had much luck. But, I _have_ however, heard their names and what countries they are from."

"Oh?"

"Yes! Travis Tristain from Australia, and Lyev Ilia von Volkov of Russia. The latter I find the most interesting, as he is from a rather prestigious military family. In fact, his own elder sister is an IS pilot, a lot like Lady Orimura then."

Well, least this Volkov guy has the luck to not have _his_ sister as his homeroom teacher.

"What classes are they in?"

"Hmm, I do not know, though I hope soon to find out so I can meet them." Ainsworth said, though before I could reply or he could continue, a clapping sound brought all attention in the room towards it, revealing the ever strict Chifuyu-nee to have appeared.

"How long are you all going to eat?! Pilots have to be fast and efficient! If any of you are late, you'll be running 10 laps around the school track!" Chifuyu-nee's commanding tone immediately silenced everyone and got others who hadn't finished eating their meals to rush back to it, which I joined in with.

Why? Simple: The school track runs a total of 5km around the entire school. No way in _hell_ would I survive ten laps of _that._ In fact I doubt anybody would survive that unless they were some kind of super soldier.

Speaking of, Chifuyu-nee is also the dorm supervisor for us first years. Considering this is the woman who does not know fatigue, they must be working her to the bone…

But rather… I need to focus on learning to control the IS more effectively… I have a week, let's hope I can make this work.

And I find myself at a fifty-fifty split.

By the end of the day's second period and scanning through the textbooks as we continued covering the basics of the IS, mainly it's history, I was both comprehending plenty of things… and utterly stumped on other aspects. I've read a lot of fiction so I'm used to weird jargon, but I'd never taken it seriously before… but here? I _have_ to take this seriously.

* * *

 _The active-area field…_

… _cancels into the wide-zone…_

Things like this that just came off as incredibly vague concepts rather than making any actual damn sense. The weird part is, actually _using_ the IS just feels natural. But actually reading things off a text book feels almost _odd_ by comparison.

Maybe "Don't think, feel" is what really applies here.

But, back to Yamada-sensei's lesson about the history of the IS and what it was _before_ Shinonono Tabane got her insane hands on it! She may occasionally fumble with her words and be just a smidge shy, but dang if this woman isn't dedicated… I wonder how she performs in an IS unit herself.

"So, since the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor that envelops then in a protective energy field. The armor itself has life support functions and regulates those vital systems at all times; this includes pulse, blood pressure, breathing, sweating, and endorphin production."

"Uhm, Yamada-sensei, is that really okay? I mean… it's kind of scary, thinking about having the body manipulated like that."

I could agree with the student three seats behind me. True, such tampering was likely a thing that would be needed for some highly advanced space exploration device, but it was still a bit disconcerting to think these things altered our bodies in any way at all. It creates a unique feeling, piloting an IS, so of course some would maybe feel uncomfortable with the idea.

"It's not really that complicated. For example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

As if by pure coincidence, my eyes and Yamada-sensei's met, and I knew she was seeing the suddenly incredibly flat expression on my face that was just saying "What the heck am I hearing?", and the woman promptly went from dumbfounded realization she'd just said such things in front of a man to fierce blushing in two seconds flat.

Was I glaring without meaning to again? Maybe I was doing that instead…

"Well, that-no,-that's… uhm, Shi-Shinohara-kun, you have no need to understand that. I mean you're a boy so you don't need to wear one anyway but… I-I don't know… This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha..."

Truly, this woman's level of moe is again making me question if she is really older than I am. And Yamada-sensei's blank laughter of shock only made an awkward air in the room. I didn't even have to look to realize there were definitely girls instinctively covering their chests as if to shield them from my sight.

 _-You're wearing blazers chill the hell out._

Not that it's a problem for me. I grew up around girls my entire life, so I'm used to it… that, and the… _things_ I endured as a child no thanks to Houki's older sister... And yes, I do have a healthy interest in the female body, but I'm not taking any chances right now. And considering the previous night and my personal thoughts, not like I would make a fuss about girl's underwear. My problem is the contradiction the attitude can have. One moment they want you to look but then on others they don't. I get decency but sometimes it's just… you know what I should stop thinking about this.

"Ahem… Yamada-sensei please continue the lesson." Remarked Chifuyu. And again her burning stare was centered on me, but my own expression told I couldn't really be bothered at the moment.

"O-Okay!"

With Chifuyu-nee's saving prompt and a fake cough, the awkward air was mostly dispersed, to my grace. I can't deal with all eyes being on me again… so I'm glad nobody is boring holes into my skull again. Granted, Yamada-sensei looked about ready to bury herself in the textbook she was scanning as she spoke.

"A-Another important aspect of the IS has something of a mind of it's own that t-tries to talk… um… I mean, understand… no, uh, reference your past piloting experiences to try and better adapt to you."

Ah, great… a learning AI embedded into the super-suit. That means there can't be any slacking off else I'll end up biting myself in the ass… _wonderful._

"The more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capabilities. You have to understand that the IS isn't just a tool, but a partner."

And with _that_ , every single girl raised her hand. Why do I already know where this is going?

"So, Sensei, is it like a boyfriend for us?"

"Uhm… Yes I suppose it _should_ be that kind of feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so I don't really know..."

And with _that,_ cue the chatter becoming more about boy/girl relationships than anything having to do with the IS itself now that Yamada-sensei was blushing and squirming around like an anime schoolgirl struck by one of Cupid's arrows.

What is _with_ me and these analogies?

Also, are _all_ all-female schools like this? Well… let me reiterate… is the atmosphere always this _sweet?_ Like, I _swear_ you can smell it in the air. It's so damn sweet it makes me feel a bit sick. It's like when you gorge on too much Halloween candy and spend the next day limping around with a sore stomach and a terrible headache from the previous sugar high.

 _-Why is that my comparison?_

"Mm…"

"Uh, Sensei? Is something up?"

"H-Huh?! N-No, nothing at all!"

Yamada-sensei swung her arms at the screen as she tried to dodge the question, which only earned a raised brow from me. I coulda sworn she was staring at me for a moment there… then again _everyone_ has been staring at me.

 _ **DING-DONG**_

"Ah, class is over. Alright then, in the next lesson we'll be covering the basic procedures of aerial movement with the IS!"

Ah, right. See, here at ISA the homeroom teachers cover all of the lessons the class has. Makes one really appreciate the teachers you have before who have to dash across the campus to get from class to class for different lessons. For us students it's pretty much "sit in home class and only leave for PE or other such activities." I think America runs it the other way around. I feel sorry for those guys.

"Hey, hey, Shinohara!"

"Over here! I've got a question!"

"Do you have time during lunch?"

Apparently "observe from a distance" time was over with. As soon as Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu-nee were out of the room about half the girls had run over to me, and amid the commotion I caught Madoka just giving a sigh.

"Don't ask all at once." My grumble came with a sigh to it, and from the sudden "eeps" combined with a few blushes, oddly enough, I _think_ that natural glare kicked in again. Oops. Glancing over a bit, I spotted one of the girls holding a _numbered ticket_ of all things. What was there a raffle now or something?! Are people spending money just to get in line to talk to me?!

I know I have that glare but come on I'm not _that_ hard to approach!

And from the other end of the room, I could see Houki watching the spectacle and glaring rather than acting indifferent like Madoka was. We hadn't even talked yet, so I had no idea how she was reacting, hell did she even recognize me after so many years? I actually have a lot of things I wanna ask her though, since it's been that long and all.

"Hey, so, how do you know Orimura-sensei?"

"That's it? Well, I've known her since I was like five or something. It was pretty soon after my family moved here and, well, it was actually-"

 _ **BAM!**_

"Breaks over, back to your seats!"

When the hell did Chifuyu-nee get behind me? Was this some attempt to keep me from leaking personal info or something? You keep hitting people like this and you're gonna get pigeonholed as a violent comedy character-and nobody wants that. _Nobody._

"By the way, Shinohara, you're IS is going to take some time to get here."

"Eh?"

"We don't have enough training models in reserve. On the plus side, due to… special circumstances, the school will provide you with a Personal IS."

"Eh?"

My incredulous level of blank shock and lack of words surprisingly didn't cause a reaction from Chifuyu-nee, in fact I think she was mildly amused by my "deer-in-the-headlights" expression, though then there was the muttering from the classmates as they exploded into conversation.

"A-An exclusive unit?! To a first year?! Already?!"

"Do you think the other boys are getting Personal ISes too?"

"So does that mean the government is supporting this?"

"Ahh~, so cool! I wanna get a Personal IS soon too!"

"Orimura-sensei, I'm afraid I'm a bit lost right now." I raised my hand as I spoke, Chifuyu-nee sighing, then pointing at the closed textbook under one of my arms.

"Textbook, page six. Read it out loud." She commanded, and I nodded as I did as told, clearing my throat before reading what was on the page.

"Right. So.. here it is. 'Today, only 467 IS Cores exist, spread between every country who enterprises the technology behind the Infinite Stratos. The IS Core, however, was not a part of the original prototype IS units created for space exploration, and are what made the Infinite Stratos what it is today. These cores were created by Professor Tabane Shinonono. Despite the release of all data and specs about the Infinite Stratos since it's introduction, all information regarding the Core is highly limited, thus, they are a black box, which none have been able to replicate despite multiple attempts. Professor Shinonono has denied to creation any more Cores beyond a set amount, thus each country who can produce and IS, under Article 7 of the Alaska Treaty, is only permitted a certain number of Cores, and the dealings of these cores is also forbidden under the same article under all circumstances.'… ah."

"There you have it. Normally you need to be affiliated with the government or a corporation to get a personal unit. You're a special caseMake sense now?"

"Yes ma'am."

Let me narrow that down a bit.

1) There are only 467 IS Cores, and thus, complete units, in the world.  
2) Only Tabane Shinonono can create them, and she's not releasing the blueprints any time soon.  
3) I'm getting special treatment as a test case.

See, it's usually RCs who get personal ISes, which tend to be prototype testbed units that will then be refined into the mass production models given to the military of origin. And now, I'm being given one of these experimental units.

But, what stood on my mind more was more the fact I'd just said the surname "Shinonono" out loud… when the sister of the very woman who created the modern version of these machines is no more than a desk across from me and near the windows.

"Sensei is Shononono-san, by chance… related to the professor?" A tentative, but wholly inevitable, question from one of our classmates. Shinonono is a rare name… honestly it was gonna get out at some point I guess.

Shinonono Tabane, the genius who designed the IS by herself and turned it from some experimental space suit into a super weapon. Houki's older sister, Chifuyu-nee's classmate, and the bane of my childhood. But even then, every time I met her during those days, I could only ever regard her as a genius. Tabane was a person beyond anyone else of her time. Crazy, yes, but so intelligent you'd think she'd be beyond we mere mortals.

Funny, how often the words "crazy" and "genius" tend to coincide.

"Yes, actually. Shinonono-san here is Professor Tabane's younger sister." Chifuyu-nee said, her answer swift and blunt, gasps of shock coming throughout the classroom, Houki merely ignoring it all and remaining silent with her eyes closed.

 _Chifuyu-nee, is it smart to divulge information like that?_

Tabane _is_ kind of wanted under supranatural law ever since she went into hiding. It's not like she's some kind of criminal, yet anyway, knowing her I wouldn't put it past her so long as it involved with the IS. But it's that the major powers that be are kinda uneasy about the sole individual who fully understands the production methods behind the IS Core going into hiding. Not that Tabane _cares_ I would assume. I still recall how she can be… truly a wolf in sheep's clothing. Hell in that regard Chifuyu-nee is just a straight up wolf.

"W-Wow that's amazing! We've got three people related to famous persons in our class!"

"And Professor Shinonono is a genius, right? Does that mean Shinonono-san is a genius too?"

"How cool! You've gotta teach me how to pilot an IS sometime!"

Seems Madoka isn't the only one who's going to have issues stemming from who her sister is, as shown by Houki now being crowded by the members of our class. As logic dictates, nobody is gonna come to your help right now.

But, speaking of, has Houki actually ever piloted an IS? I mean… sure her sister made them but… has she actually used one? Outside of the entrance exam, of course.

And, picking my memory a bit… last I knew, things between Houki and Tabane were-

"She has nothing to do with me!"

Like a katana cleanly slicing through bamboo, Houki's abruptly harsh tone cut my thoughts. And a glance over to where the commotion was showed the girls surrounding Houki were in an equal state of sudden shock, Houki giving a sigh.

"I'm sorry about that. But, I'm not my sister. There's nothing I can tell you about that."

With that cold wording, the enthusiasm in the room was thoroughly doused. It's a bit strange… I don't really remember there being any bad blood between the Shinonono sisters, then again… Houki had never really liked talking about her sister, even back then as kids. I didn't meet Tabane too many times despite the mental scarring induced by her, but I don't remember Houki ever disliking her sister. Of anything I think it's more… indifference.

"Alright Yamada-san, shall we start?" Chifuyu-nee cut through the silence with the command, Yamada-sensei nodding as she moved back to the podium.

Maybe I should find a chance to talk to Houki… Madoka was thinking of getting her to help me train anyway. Might be a good chance to reconnect.

* * *

"Well, I can at least say I'm actually glad about this development!"

"WAGH!"

I was prevented from flying back in surprise as Alcott suddenly appeared in front of me once the next break between classes started.

"Do _not_ do that!" My annoyed tone apparently didn't register, because Alcott simply flicked her hair. She really likes that movement doesn't she? "And glad about _what_ development?"

"You receiving a Personal IS, what else?"

Oh, right… _that._

"I mean, even if the winner is obvious, I would just feel bad if I fought you in some mass production training model. If that was the case, it would be downright unfair!"

And now I feel one of my eyes twitching.

"Ohhhh? So lemme guess, being the RC of England you've got one of those fancy Gen 3 prototypes, right?"

"Ah, something you're _actually_ intelligent on!" Cecilia seemed all too amused by my confirming answer, and it was here I took notice of the somewhat odd-looking earring hanging in her left ear. What _was_ that item? "Why yes, I _do_ possess my own personal IS unit, given to me as the RC of Britain. You see? I am of the elite of the elite!"

"Well I'm pretty sure every other RC in this school has one. May be a small percentage, but, still a fact."

"Wha-"

Cecilia's gasp in reaction to my flat response of boredom was as expected. I genuinely didn't want to deal with her haughty attitude at the time.

"Are you patronizing me?!"

"Not saying I am, not saying I'm not."

"So you _are?!"_

 ***BAM*** Don't slam the desk! Geez, I just got my papers in order.

"Like I said, didn't say I was, but also didn't say I wasn't."

"Tch… whatever! Just keep these facts in mind when our match comes up Shinohara! None in this class are better fit to be representative than I."

And with that, the proud British girl stalked off back to her seat, a shallow sigh escaping my mouth as I reoriented the papers her slamming of my desk had caused to become disordered again.

 _Groooowwwaaaa…_

And there goes my stomach… it is about lunch time, so I'd better eat… actually, that feels like a perfect chance. Stealing a glanced towards Madoka, I pointed off to Houki, who was silently staring out the window, Madoka giving me a nod, waving her hand as if saying 'You invite her.'

Me?! Okay, well, sure she's also my childhood friend, but… hmm, actually, maybe I can break right through that icy cold barrier she has up.

Madoka's look shifted to that Chifuyu-nee brand glare she had, my head hanging before I sighed again, clearing my throat as I stood up and approached Houki.

"Hey Houki! It's been a long time eh?"

"…"

"Shinonono-san, do you want to go eat with me?"

I leaned down and added a sing song tone to my voice as I said that, attempting to push past Houki's blatant attempt at a silent treatment for no given reason. Far different than the one I'd given Madoka this morning. _THAT_ was deserved, so I am not being a hypocrite! I have done nothing wrong!

Also, after the incident in class, I was worried there'd be a rift between Houki and the others. Gotta patch things up however you can right? As a classmate and childhood friend, like I can just let this one lie there.

"Say, who wants to come with?"

Gotta at least pretend I'm not just doing this so Madoka can get Houki to help train me.

"Yes, me me me!"

"Me too!"

"I made my lunch, but I'm coming too!"

Right, the trio I'd quickly gotten familiar with a bit from the first day. Uhm… hold on, let's try to recall names… uh, nope, can't remember, but I'll learn, though I recall the girl with the long sleeves on her uniform a bit… probably because that fact stands out. Hmm… let's just call her Nohohon for now.

"Sure. We should all try getting along, _kay?"_ There was a certain addition of tenseness to my tone at the last part that surely didn't go unnoticed despite my expression not shifting from the pleasant smile, Houki still cold-shouldering me. "You agree, _right?"_

"I'll pass."

"C'mon, even I'm trying here and this can be awkward as hell for me, lighten up a bit."

"Hey! Let go! And get your hand off of my back!"

I chuckled as I grabbed Houki by her wrist and pulled her up a bit, the girl resisting once she got her footing. Besides, this is Houki, Ms. Resistance-Extraordinaire. Even if she _wants_ to do something, sometimes you've got to force her to admit to it.

"Ahh c'mon? Don't wanna walk? I can carry your princess style if ya' wanna!"

Even if it _had_ been six years, being around my childhood friends brought out the side of me that liked messing with people. Madoka nicknamed me "Gadfly" when we were kids because of how often I'd find an excuse to tease somebody for kicks back then. Note that was _before_ I became the shut-in otaku I am today. Something about me took a turn once I hit puberty…

And perfectly on cue, Houki's face popped to a nice shade of embarrassed red. Stealing a glance over at Madoka, I saw her looking to the side with a hand over her mouth, and from the shaking of her small body, she was _clearly_ trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ugh, let go!"

"Whoa, hey!"

As Houki yanked my arm forward with her, my body reacted on its own as she threw her shoulder forward, bringing my free arm forward and using it to shield myself from the blow, skidding back on the floor after Houki's shoulder slammed cleanly into me. If I hadn't blocked with my arm or seat my feet firmly on the ground, I'd _definitely_ have been thrown onto my back from that hit.

"Well, you've _definitely_ gotten better. Stronger too… _geez_ that hurts." I rubbed my arm as a sore pain began setting in through it, Houki looking shocked as she realized how she'd reacted to the situation, and the girls who'd decided to come along were already backing away with worrisome looks.

Great! There goes my attempt at being friendly and fixing a broken rift before the bridge burned. Nice job, idiot. Ya' scared 'em off! I did that for your sake dammit.

"Well… you're definitely not weaker at least. That was a little trick I learned on the side. I'm surprised you took the hit so well."

You're the only girl in Japan who'd learn advanced martial arts "on the side" Houki. She then seemed to notice the narrowed look I was giving her, and as expected…

"What? It was your fault."

"Houki…"

"D-Don't call me by my first name."

"Come on, let's go eat."

"I-I said I don't want to go!"

"And I'm not taking no as answer, so shut up and follow me."

"Uhhh…"

The colder delivery and clearly aggravated tone, added on by me grabbing Houki's hand, got her to obediently trail along as I nearly dragged her out of the room, and I could hear the clear sigh given by Madoka as I left.

I probably should've done this from the start.

* * *

In the lunch room line, I was in front of Houki, still keeping a hand clamped on hers, and Madoka was behind her to make sure Childhood Friend Numero Dos couldn't up and run off on us, considering she has the escape rating of a Cactaur. Granted, it's a bit crowded… I kinda hope we can find seats.

"You know, you didn't have to get so mad back there. I was just trying to help you out."

"Well who asked you?"

"I wouldn't do that for anyone _but_ a friend. I shouldn't have to be asked. Besides you should _try_ to make friends here. I invited those girls along for your sake y'know?"

"That and the shoulder shove was kinda uncalled for." Madoka chimed in, Houki looking back at her, "I clocked him on the head with my practice sword. You're getting off light Houki. I got the silent treatment the entire morning."

"What's that mean?" Houki asked, and I gave a small sigh.

"Look, I owe your family a lot, especially for keeping your sister off my back _and_ we're old friends, lemme meddle in your life a little bit."

"…"

Houki just frowned and looked at the ceiling, earning a sigh from me in response. Houki developed a bit of a rebellious side after Tabane moved away years ago. Then again, she'd kinda always been like that: she'd drift away from people if you didn't drag her along

"U-Uhm… than-"

"Hey, Aiden, get me a Meal of the Day will ya? One for Houki Pouki too."

Ah, I remember that nickname well. The sharp gasp from the one who'd earned it was all that was telling as Madoka snickered playfully as I took out three meal tickets from my pocket. Madoka had assigned me to hold onto them since, well, I was more reliable with these kinds of things.

"M-Madoka! Stop with that dumb nickname!" Houki objected, Madoka snickering as she twirled her ponytail, "And I have my own tastes! Don't just get me something random."

"It's salmon and rice with miso soup." I stated, "Hey, ma'am, three Meals of the Day please!"

"Ugh… fine." Houki begrudgingly muttered, I myself handing the meal tickets off to the lady at the counter, "And… I guess you can meddle a bit… it's fine."

"Hmm… Houki, ya' see any empty tables?" Madoka asked, scanning around the lunchroom, trying to make up for her lack of height by peering out from behind Houki and standing on her toes as best she could. For how much she looks like Chifuyu-nee, Madoka being as small as she is really makes her cuter though.

"Here ya' go, three Meals of the Day!"

"Oh, thanks." I nodded to the lunch lady as she set the last of three trays of identical meals down in front of us, "Now… where's some empty seats…"

"Kuh… there's some over there." Houki grabbed her own tray and stalked ahead, Madoka and I collectively sighin as we followed Houki to one of the thankfully empty booths, Madoka making a point to sit near the opening next to Houki to prevent a potential escape.

"So, I bet you're wondering why we dragged ya' here." Madoka was talking through the chopsticks in her mouth, Houki giving a silent nod, "Well, see, Aiden here, novice he is, needs some training with the IS."

"Or else odds are I'm going to get my butt handed to me in the most embarrassing way possible next week. And like hell I'm letting _that_ happen."

"Well yeah. Besides, you're in this mess because you let that girl provoke you." Ever so bitingly was my screw up pointed out by my second childhood friend, and I could only hang my head.

"I know, but I wasn't about to take her crap… Besides…" The _crack_ of my chopsticks breaking apart to be used accented my point, weirdly enough, "I have to prove myself somehow. I don't want to spend the next three years being looked at like some mystical thing… I want these girls to look at me like their equal, not some oddity who's beneath them."

"Pretty lofty goal in today's society." Houki pointed out.

"I'm aware of that."

"So in short, I already offered to help Aiden train with the IS so he hopefully won't face an embarrassing loss." Madoka added, twirling her chopsticks rather casually, "Buuut, I wanted to see if you'd help us out too. The more help, the better."

"So… if you could-"

"Hey~, you're the person everyone's been talking about, aren't you?"

Looking to my left at the one who spoke, I was quick to identify her as a senior by the red ribbon on her uniform. Like most schools here in Japan, each year has a different color marking them. Here at ISA, blue is for first years, yellow for second years, and red for third years. The curly-hairstyle of the girl is pretty memorable, and she has an approachable air, kinda like a squirrel. Completely different from the two childhood friends sitting across from me… well, Madoka flips between approachable and unapproachable depending on her mood.

 _-Houki this is the kind of sociability you need._

"Well… most likely. I mean there's plenty of rumors going around. Could be about any of us guys really."

As I gave my answer, rather naturally, the senpai sat down next to me and set her arms on the table, and I inched away as she got her face a bit _too_ close for comfort… that and I could feel the glares from the other side of the table, even if they weren't particularly aimed at me.

"So, I heard you're going to have a duel against one of the RCs?" The senpai asked, getting a slow nod from me as he averted my eyes.

"That's definitely the case."

So, the rumor has spread even to the third years huh? I guess the myth girls love gossip and special rumors is a bit true.

"But you're still a novice, right? How much time do you have logged operating an IS?"

"Uh… about twenty minutes thanks to the entrance test."

"You won't be able to win with a time like that. Especially against a Personal IS user. Operational time is _everything_ with the IS. If your opponent is an RC, then she at least easily has three hundred hours of time logged in with her IS if not more."

Right, that whole "learns as it adjusts to its pilot" thing from today's lessons. I don't have an exact measure of how much time is good or not, but of course a pilot with more operational time would have an advantage, they'd be far more attuned to there IS than a novice like me who's only used the standard issue training model for an exam.

 _-Wait did she say three hundred?_

"That is a valid point. Not that it's a good measure for me."

"So, how about it, want me to teach you about the IS?"

The senpai (she did not give her name) said this as she latched herself to my arm. How intimate… a better reception than the initial ones I got from my years long friends, that's for sure. And the feeling on my arm isn't so bad truth be told.

"Well, I appreciate the offer senpai, really, and would like all the help I can get but-"

"He's already got somebody to teach him."

Madoka's abrupt statement before I could finish the sentence cut through the air like a knife, and I pointed off at her and Houki, both still glaring at the older girl clutching my arm.

"But you're both freshmen too right? I'm a third year, so I'd be _much_ better suited to teaching a novice like him the ropes." As if to mark her point, the senpai tugged at the red ribbon on her uniform, Madoka puffing out a cheek and giving an annoyed sound, a smirk then showing.

"Oh yeah? Well, _I'm_ Orimura Chifuyu's little sister, and the one next to me is Shinonono Tabane's little sister."

"Huh?"

At the point of Madoka using both her sister's name and the name of Houki's elder sister, the seemingly affable senpai looked taken aback. Then again, not that I could blame with. With the younger sisters of the insane genius who made the very thing we're here to learn and the younger sister of Brunhild herself sitting across from her, near anyone would be in a state of shock.

"So there's no need for you to help. Thanks for the offer though."

Rather cold of you Madoka.

"I-I see. I guess that's too bad."

And with that, the affable senpai stood up and walked away. Shame, she was pretty cute and seemed plenty nice… she'd probably have been a good teacher.

"That was kind of a dick move."

"Huh?"

"Using the fact the two of you are the sisters of only the two most prominent people regarding the IS." The clarification brought Madoka to give a light blush, clearing her throat as Houki just silently ate, trying to brush off what had happened.

"Well, it's too late now."

"I think getting the help of a senpai who likely has more time logged than the three us of combined would be pretty helpful."

My retort made Madoka's attempt at a comeback fall short, and she sighed.

"Whatever. I said I was gonna train you, so that's final. And considering what happened… Houki?"

"Fine. But before we do anything… the kendo dojo."

I tilted my head in confusion at that, Houki sighing.

"Meet us at the kendo dojo after school! I want to see if you've started slacking or not."

"Houki, I can affirm to you that physically, Aiden's fine." Madoka's statement for some reason felt a bit odd to me as she said it, but, she was right. With her around, I hadn't slacked on training for a good while. And even if I wasn't in any clubs during my last year of middle school, I kept up practice on my own, so physically speaking, I was fine, even if I looked scrawny.

And besides…

"I mean, the main concern is that I need to learn about the IS. So… why the kendo dojo?"

"Just do it."

"Ugh, fine."

Why is she so stubborn?

* * *

"Okay… we've done… ten sets… can I _please_ take a break?!"

"What is _with_ you right now?"

"I've been out of practice for a year, cut me some slack!"

After school, as I'd been instructed, I was at the kendo dojo with Madoka and Houki, and despite the crowd of spectators who'd shown up to watch, Houki was getting frustrated by my bout of exhaustion whereas she barely looked fatigued at all.

Sure I kept up _some_ practice over the past year, but it was just enough to keep me in shape. My room in my family's apartment was roomy but not like I could do more than basic reps without worrying about accidentally thwacking something with a solid piece of oak in the shape of a katana. And to say that Houki was relentless was something of an understatement. No wonder she beat Madoka at the national championship.

And by the end of it, the score was 6 wins to 4 losses, advantage, Houki. Had this been a tournament match she'd have won a couple times over already.

"You're strong, I'll give you that, but where the heck has all of your technique gone? You only beat me four times. You should at least be capable of an even score!"

"You did hear me say I'm a year out of practice right? That, and exams. I had a few all night crams happen so I had other concerns."

That, and why are you penalizing me for not keeping an even score?

"What clubs were you in in middle school?"

"Kendo club for two straight years, then after the move to Shibuya, the going home club! Won each tournament the entire thing had!"

 _THWACK!_

Rather than the shinai meeting my skull, it was blocked by my own training weapon as Houki brought it down, likely moreso on impulse, like a teacher whacking their student with one as a light measure of discipline. But, not like I was going to take that sitting down. That, and my gear was already off, is she trying to kill me?!

"Houki, before you go off, need I remind you we need to train Aiden how to use an IS, _not_ grill his ass about his slip in kendo techniques." Madoka chimed in, lightly chopping Houki on the shoulder.

"I know, but letting himself get out of practice like that is no good. You lose a week of training for every three days you slack off."

"True, but again, we're not here for kendo, we're here about the IS."

It was almost a bit odd, seeing the scene. Houki was stubborn, the type who normally never backed down once she got mad. Madoka, conversely, was both a lot like her sister, but also wholly different. Chifuyu-nee was the type to start harsh and end soft. Madoka started soft and ended harsh. I think it's that contrast that's letting Madoka think more level-headedly than Houki right now. Like Chifuyu-nee, she sees the objective that needs to be reached and aims for that without straying… Houki conversely, seems to have nearly forgotten the very _reason_ Madoka decided to get her to help train me.

That being so I wouldn't become a laughing stock by losing horribly to Alcott within the next week and show I can back up my words.

"I agree with Madoka. So please Houki, calm down a bit! That… and my arms are getting tired, so _please_ let up!" I yelled, Houki relenting with a click of her tongue, my arms sagging once the pressure from holding her shinai back left them. "Thank you!"

"Hey… looking at it, Shinohara-kun is actually pretty tough."

"Even if he lost six times… the fact he was doing as well as he did against Professor Shinonono's sister."

"Who knows, maybe he actually does have a chance during the match next week."

"Hah, woulda ya' look at that, they're actually turning around a bit." Madoka tapped her own shinai as she scanned the crowd, an amused tone in her voice, "Well, I would say keep going but, well, I'd say ten matches against Houki here is good enough. We're getting to IS related things tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it." I nodded, Madoka and Houki turning to leave for the changing room, and I sighed as I rolled my arms. At the least, the fact this showed my doubtful peers I've at least got something of a chance in a fight is proving something… I'm not weak. Maybe unskilled, but I'm far from weak.

I definitely don't have a natural talent for the IS, even if I have an incredibly high aptitude for it, for some reason. Sure I don't doubt I have the reflexes needed to pilot one, what with all my kendo training and all, considering who my main training partners have been over the years, but during the entrance exam, it was clear to me I wasn't a natural when it came down to piloting an IS.

"Aiden Shinohara, right?"

Wait… a male voice?

The one to speak, once I turned to face them, was indeed one of the other boys who'd been shipped off here. My first note about him, he was tall. Not immensely so, probably average height or close to it wherever he was from, probably Eastern Europe going by his features, but considering this was Japan, he towered over most people here by a decent margin. The young man had fair looks accented by dark brown hair, rather normal, but, what struck the most were his sharp eyes, those being a glaring emerald.

"Yes." I answered, the boy flicking park of the nape of his hair before holding out a hand to me in the obvious gesture.

"Lyev Ilia von Volkov, Representative Cadet for Russia, well, _male_ RC, as you can tell. I'm in Class 1-3." There was a slight accent to his voice, but otherwise this foreigner's Japanese was wholly flawless, clearly practiced and refined, and if I had to pin it, guessing by the way the crowd of girls was reacting, they found his calm voice charming.

Of anything he at least seems remotely affable… if a bit cold, and maybe serious in mind. Who knows.

"Uhm… well, you already know my name but… Shinohara Aiden, in Class 1-1. I'm, well, _not_ an RC."

I took the handshake that was offered, the German boy nodding, folding his arms once the gesture was done.

"If you would… do you mind sparing a moment of your time?"

"For what?"

"Just a chat. Nothing major… but I'd prefer we keep it private. I'd like to keep this topic between our fellows in the minority at this school." Volkov requested, scanning around at the crowd.

"About what?"

"Relax. It's nothing major. It's just that like Ainsworth, I'm trying to meet the few comrades, or rivals, I likely have here."

Ah… of course. Rivals, that ever tried and true word.

"Well I don't see a problem with a small talk but I _did_ kinda get off ten rounds of kendo."

"Right, not exactly in the shape to have a chat." Volkov put a hand on his chin, giving a hum, "Well, I actually have some business to take care of at the moment. We'll talk later at a more convenient time today."

"Uhm… o-kay…"

And on that note, the foreign young man left, some of the crowd deciding to follow him as he left, and as the rest milled out, I was eventually left alone in the dojo, just me and my thoughts. Still… back on topic though… if I want to win, I'm going to have to put in some serious effort here.

What was the phrase I'd heard again though? It was something like… oh, right.

 _For a mediocre man to defeat the talented, he has to become a demon._

If being a demon is what's needed to make these people see me as an equal… then I guess I don't have any other choice, do I?

* * *

" _Well he definitely hasn't lost a lot of his skills, but, this is an IS battle. We don't even know what Aiden's IS will be like and capable of doing… what the hell can we even teach him when we don't know that?"_

Madoka gave a sigh as she pulled her head out of the undershirt she was placing on, stealing a glance over at Houki, who herself was changing back into her uniform after the kendo match. It was just those two childhood friends alone in the locker room, and they weren't even bothering to exchange a word at the moment.

" _She's probably thinking the same thing. Back then, both Aiden and even that blockhead brother of mine were better than both me and Houki… then things happened and Ichika started working to help support our tiny family, and Aiden got hooked on anime and manga and became a shut in all of a sudden. I only kept him training through middle school by force."_

It had been a weird thing. When they were kids, Madoka remembered Aiden as the type who got a kick out of playing around and messing with others, picking fights for the sake of getting into a fight. She'd called him "Gadfly" for a reason, as he seemingly thrived off of finding ways to pick at people. But then once they hit that particular age, he got quieter, like he'd realized something and didn't know how to deal with it at the time.

It wasn't that he cut himself off from his friends at the time… but he'd also stopped trying to make new ones too.

" _And yet… he's still cool."_ Madoka thought, staring off into space for a moment, _"He's still the same teasing, aggressive hothead underneath that quiet exterior, and it's cool. Even in a world like ours, he didn't just sit there and take that Alcott girl's jabs towards him. I mean sure it got him into a mess but still…"_

Madoka slapped her face when she felt it warm up more than she would've liked. Now wasn't the time to get lost in girly fantasies, even if she was a 15 year old girl who definitely thought of things like romance.

Besides, they both had something to prove. Aiden wanted to show everyone around them he was strong enough, that he could become skilled enough to stand as an equal to these girls who didn't think it was possible in the first place. And Madoka, to prove she was more than just "Orimura Chifuyu's little sister." She wanted people to see her for herself, not for the person who came before her.

"Hoho…"

The weird laughter from Houki got Madoka to look over, her friends face a weird mixture of tense annoyance and excitement, if it was even possible to show one was both frustrated and happy at the same time. And apparently it was.

"What're ya' thinking about over there, eh Houki Pouki?" Again with the silly nickname from when they were kids. Something about it at the time had made a younger, more immature Madoka giggle with glee, mainly since it embarrassed Houki, so it had stuck… and it's effect definitely hadn't been lost as the other girls face became red as she snapped back to reality. "So… what do you think hmm? It's been six years after all."

"Huh?"

"I'm asking what you think about Aiden. He's not _that_ different than when you last saw him, but… well you get the idea." Madoka bluntly put it, pulling her blazer on as Houki showed an increasingly embarrassing expression. "Or maybe you're thinking about my blockheaded brother?"

"Aiden…" Houki admitted, "Sure I wonder how Ichika is sometimes… but, still… Aiden knew it was me from just a glance. I hardly recognized him yesterday. He's… different. Well, okay I knew it was him, not many boys with gray hair and a magenta streak after all."

"Eh, not really." Madoka hummed, "Sure, he became a shut in some way into middle school for some odd reason, but he's still the same hot-blooded gadfly you remember. He's just… grown up a bit, I guess. Really, he was pretty calm once middle school hit. He got the best grades and did well in sports… but he never bragged about it. Made him about as many admirers as it did enemies. I guess you could say he learned there was a time and place for that aggressive side of his."

"Makes sense."

"But… it's different here. It's, actually kinda weird." Madoka hummed, looking at the white bracelet around her wrist, "Here, it's the opposite… I'm a natural IS pilot, just like Onee-san. This kind of stuff comes naturally to me, heck, I've been studying it for years. But Aiden? He's a novice, he doesn't have the same natural talent some of us do. It's… actually kind of strange, thinking about it like that. Out of everything else he excels at, why is it the IS that he struggles with even with a freaking S+ aptitude like me?"

"Looking at how he was before, you'd think he'd be a perfect pilot." Houki hummed, Madoka nodding, "But what about you Madoka? I know it's only the second day, but you are Chifuyu's little sister… no doubt people here _expect_ you to be talented with the IS. Which, you are, but… still. Chifuyu-nee makes a pretty big shadow."

"And Tabane doesn't?" Madoka chuckled, Houki shrugging, but not denying the fact. "It's why I want to help Aiden. If I help him prove to everyone he's their equal… then I know I'll be able to prove I'm more than just "Orimura Chifuyu's sister." I want people to see me as Orimura Madoka, not that. But, I won't do that if I do the things people _expect_ me to do."

"So, you're going to do the opposite."

"Far from it." Madoka stated, Houki giving a confused hum, "Rather, I'm going to do things _my way._ If Onee-san became the best with just a sword, then I'll do that and more. I'll tailor an IS to me and make it my own… so that one day, I can say I managed to beat my sister with my own skills, not ones I learned from her."

"Hehehe… you and Aiden both have pretty lofty goals set for yourselves." Houki mused, "But, that's a good thing I guess. I mean… I don't want people seeing me as the same thing. I'm Shinonono Houki, and nothing about my sister has anything to do with it."

"Hah! We're joined by wanting to surpass our older sisters. How funny."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Alone in that spacious area, the two childhood friends were able to laugh at the silly but at the same time, fulfilling factor regarding it. The school may have been an odd one, but the fact that things like this happened, showed there was still a normalcy behind it all.

* * *

 _2_ _nd_ _Week, 5 Days Before Class Representative Battle_

It was rather close to curfew at the current time as I wandered the halls of the dorms. Volkov's offer for a talk had oddly been late, but when I'd next been approached by the dark haired boy, he'd simply told me to come to a particular room around this time at this day. Apparently, Ainsworth and another of us guys, Volkov's own roommate, would also be there.

I just wonder what the heck this was all about.

So let's see… it was room number… 1035, here in the first year dorms third floor. Huh… I take it this is one or the others room with my fellow guys.

"Uh, hello? It's Shinohara! Is anyone there?" I called out as I knocked, getting the immediate answer of a loud laugh. Who was _that?!_

"It's unlocked! Come on in!" Definitely another guy, but not a familiar voice. He was loud, that's for sure.

"Then I'm coming in." I slowly opened the door and peered into the dorm. The layout was basically the same as mine and Madoka's dorm, just mirrored in setting. Sitting at the desks was Volkov, and I could just barely make out the top of someone else's head in the corner, but the view from where I was didn't allow for a proper view. I think I saw the top part of a headset though.

Ainsworth was seated on one of the beds, and on the other was likely the remaining of the two other boys I hadn't met. And dead on, the image this guy had told me outright, surfer. A fine tan to his skin, light blonde hair bleached by the sun, and oddly enough, stormy grey eyes. Something about this guy was weirdly familiar to me, I swear I'd never seen his face before…

"Ah, so _you're_ the Shinohara bloke every sheila on campus has been yammering on about eh?" The surfer boy stated, and from his wording and accent, I started getting that tickling of just _where_ he was from, "Oh, pardon me, didn't introduce myself. Name's Travis Tristain, male RC from Australia, at your service mate. And g-day to ya!"

Oh my God they actually _do_ say that.

"Nice to meet you too." I responded. Seriously, does every other guy here have such an over powering sense of presence, "Uhm… might I ask who's sitting in the corner?"

"Ah, that would be my own roommate. Eun Geyong, from South Korea. He's… not one for words. He went to the corner as soon as we got here." Ainsworth stated, pointing to the bunch of black hair just visible behind the desk, and from the quick look at he who peered out, his eyes matched his hair, and the bulky headset coupled with the hum of a laptop told he likely didn't want to be disturbed either. "Well, nice of you to make it here Sir Shinohara! Well uhm… Sir Tristain, just _what_ were you calling this meeting again?"

"Don't get him started." Volkov sighed, pulling his hand down his face, though I just gave an "Eh?" of confusion, and the door closing behind me somehow accented Tristain's bit as he shot to his feet.

"Right then! Well, Shinohara, allow me to welcome you to the first, but _definitely_ not the only, meeting of the Knights of ISA!"

"Huh?"

Knights of… huh? What… what have gotten myself into _now?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And we're back to this point... again the edits aren't say, too extreme I just editing things, you've probably noticed it with Aiden's reactions to things especially. Nothing more, see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Stratos: The Skyward Knights

 **Chapter 3: Class Rep Selection Battle, Part 2**

"Knights of… what?"

I was sure the look on my face was one of incredulous shock as I kept processing Tristain's declaration. Glancing to his roommate, Volkov's expression was already saying it.

 _-He'd just come up with the name himself._

"Allow me to explain my dumbfounded looking comrade."

Tristain threw an arm across my shoulders as he spoke, my immediate impulse being to pull away, or maybe judo flip him… dealing with the woman who does not understand the concept of personal space that is Shinonono Tabane for a good few years of my life kinda left me with a dislike of having said personal space invaded without permission.

"First off, with the word spreading like wildfire that you're going to be facing an RC in the next couple of days, I thought it'd be fitting for all of us to finally meet each other face to face." Tristain began, and I slid out from under his arm, retreating to one of the other corners of the room, "And as for the title, every team needs a name!"

"Yeah but… Knights? Why would you come up with something like that?"

"Sir Tristain here was inspired with the idea once he learned the name of my Personal IS." Ainsworth said, pulling the sleeve on his blazer back to reveal an off white colored ribbon marked in silver, ended by a single silver item bearing a yellow gem in it, hanging from his wrist, "A new experimental type of Frame I do believe yours will be as well. Mine is called Type Percival: Noblesse Oblige."

"Percival…" I murmured, then snapping my fingers, "One of the Knights of the Round Table!"

"Precisely!" Tristain chuckled, "And considering in such legends, the knights were always men, I thought it'd be fitting if we, the first male IS pilots, took on that title ourselves. Knight feels rather fitting to me."

"Somehow you can say something like that and _not_ sound like an egotistical prick. I'm impressed." I murmured, Tristain's amused chuckle telling me he didn't catch the fact I'd just given him a rather blunt backhanded compliment.

"I've got one of these things too." Volkov said, flicking his arm out to show the glove he was wearing, a black fingerless glove with a plated back, the ornate plating of it colored a stark white, "Type Revenant: Verdict Day."

"Ehh? That completely throws off the theme I'm going for though!" Tristain complained, Volkov just clicking his tongue as he laid down.

"Whatever. Not like we can change the names that were on the blueprints." Volkov muttered, rolling over to have his back to us.

"So that makes two of five who already have their IS Frames…" I murmured, though a shuffle from a certain corer drew my eye, a sole thin arm belonging to Geyong lifting, a crimson bangle dangling off his wrist.

"Type Scramble: Oretha Dice." Was the only words said before the hand retreated downwards.

"Make that three of five." I corrected, looking to Tristain, who then hung his head.

"Nah. Unlike these lucky guys here, I don't have a Frame of my own. Not like my home stomping ground is that big into dealing with the tech anyway. The only reason I even found out my aptitude score met the required level was by pure accident. I was at this tech showcase with my mates and stumbled on this nifty looking mass production model being shown off at the place. I touched it out of curiosity, and, well, here I am." Tristain's story sounded… _horribly_ like mine, though of course mine involved somehow getting lost on my way to high school entrance exams, not getting overly curious at some convention.

Makes me feel a bit pathetic in comparison.

I'll just keep quiet about that.

At the least, it does make sense that, aside from me and Tristain, the other three already have their units. Ainsworth, as I recall him telling me, came here from a family heavily invested in the technology. Volkov is from Russia, another one of the countries heavily involved in the tech, and Geyong, well, same situation for his own home country.

"So, uhm, considering all of us _are_ here now… what the heck is going on anyway?" I brought up the main point here, and again, Tristain took center stage. Seriously, is everyone here but Geyong just oozing a sort of presence?

"Well, simply put this first meeting is only to get all us fine blokes… uh…" Tristain stopped for a moment when he took a closer gander at me, and I could tell that, even without word, he was scanning over the fact I wasn't precisely the manliest looking guy in the room. Not that I know what Geyong actually looks like since he's hiding in that corner just out of sight. "Whatever. This meeting is a way for us to hang out and do guy things! We are a one percent within paradise, and thanks to Lyev here, ain't nobody gonna be peeping in to listen!"

"Huh?"

"I set up a small surveillance camera just outside of our door. I'm not dealing with any… less restrained types trying to sneak in here." Volkov said, and I gave a hum.

Course, that's a viable reason, but these girls would have to get past Chifuyu-nee's wrath, and knowing her, that woman can dole out the punishments with all the sadism of a demon. Though this part of me is saying that some night time fraternization is definitely inevitable.

"I was personally somewhat against it. I don't mind the idea of some fine Sheila sneaking into my bed however." Tristain chuckled, and I was starting to get the immediate sense that he was more… free in stating his interests in women.

"We're here to learn how to pilot an IS, _not_ play out a rom-com." Vokov, despite still keeping his back to us, dropped the quip, Tristain just waving a hand about.

"Well, Sir Tristain has a rather valid point, in a form." Ainsworth added, "Of the odd maybe 1000 or so students attending this school, a rough guess on my part, only five of us are male. With such drastic differences in numbers, and that for the past decade not a single man has had the proper aptitude to pilot an IS, it is incredibly likely many a woman will begin taking an interest in us."

Trust me, I've already seen plenty of _that._ I should really find that senpai again and apologize for Madoka's dick move back there, now that the thought occurs.

"Exactly my point! We've only been here for a little under two weeks and we've already got eyes on us all over the place! That's the kind of attention we should respond to now!"

"Yeah, but how much of that is just people thinking it'd be entertaining? These girls _don't_ see us as equals, you get that, right?" My tone suddenly dropped from casual to bitter and cold. I'd been skeptical of it ever since this started, heck, I'd even gone so far as to eavesdrop on conversations from both my fellow first years and upperclassmen. Aside from thinking the idea of men being able to pilot the IS being some kind of joke, some of them talk like we're some kind of lost puppy.

Frankly the fact this crap has made me realize I likely have an inferiority complex troubles me to boot.

"Well…" Tristain faltered as he spoke, Volkov then sitting up.

"Shinohara has a point Tristain. No point in spouting off about that attention when a good majority of these girls think we're all some joke. Though considering Shinohara here was crazy enough to rile up an RC enough to fight him…" Volkov's train of thought was precisely paralleling my exact reason for wanting to go through with this entire thing as it stood, and Ainswroth seemed to agree as he moved off of the desk he was sitting on, just going by the look on his face.

"True point Sir Volkov. Allow me to tell you this, Sir Shinohara!" Ainsworth put a finger forward, right in my face, "Cecilia Alcott is a prideful girl, that is without a doubt. But, her distaste towards you, and men in general, well, I'll just say her father was rather spineless."

"So what, she thinks men are cowards or something?" I replied, Ainsworth nodding, "You've known this girl how long, might I ask?"

"About ever since we were born, why?"

 _ **DOOOON**_

For the three of us who were listening enough to hear, I was sure Volkov and Tristain felt the same sudden mental slam I did. Now, as someone who has two of like… six or so childhood friends attending this school, that's a bit… odd.

Wait… could I kinda count Chifuyu-nee and the demon rabbit in there too? I dunno…

But someone you knew your _entire life,_ who just so happened to hate your entire gender, _and_ was in the same school for teaching people who to pilot war machines… _geez._ That's about as bad as my case.

"Well, that changed the subject." I then looked off to the corner at the tuft of hair only lit up by equally invisible computer screen, jabbing a thumb to it, "So, what's his deal?"

"Well, Sir Geyong isn't precisely the most sociable of people. Really, the only reason this meeting is here in our room is so that he'd at least be present… he refuses to leave unless he has to."

Ah, I see, a NEET already then. Wait…

"Well uh… our dorm bathrooms don't have toilets so… why the heck am I asking this?" My hand met my forehead as the thought came out, but, the mention of it got the other three to look pensive… apparently this fact annoyed all of us.

Actually, who the heck _designed_ these dorm rooms anyway?! What dorm building would have bathrooms in the rooms with a shower but _not_ other such facilities? I think the architect here wasn't thinking straight.

"WAAAAIIIIT! Something else comes to mind with that!" Tristain suddenly shouted, throwing a hand up, then bringing it down like an axe as he pointed at me, "You're the odd number here Shinohara! So, what's the case? You have a room to yourself, or did they actually give you a roommate?"

"Uh… I have… a roommate." The words slowly came out of my mouth as the image of Madoka appeared in my mind… the image of her burned into my brain of her wearing nothing at all from that accident on the first day… she's actually developing nicely now that I-NO! What am I thinking?! Now isn't the time to think about this kind of thing!

"Lucky bastard!" Despite the phrase, Tristain's usage of the term seemed more friendly than it normally was, laughing even, to which I raised an eyebrow in confusion, to that, Tristain then put a hand on the back of his head "Ah, sorry mate. Back home in the Outback bastard can be a term of endearment instead of an insult. Sorry if I confused ya' there pal."

"Well, uh…"

I'm really just wondering how he's using his slang so well when speaking Japanese.

"Well, still, lucky you, getting here the latest of all of us. So, who's your roommate eh?" Tristain asked, and I cleared my throat, trying to get a more wholesome image of Madoka back into my head.

"It's Orimura Madoka, our dorm overseer's younger sister. We're old friends, so it's not like it's awkward. I mean sure she beaned me with a _bokken_ but we resolved that one." I said, Tristain's brow lifting.

"Wow. Childhood friend eh? Heh, that seems like a flag has been tripped already."

"Don't apply visual novel logic to our situation."

"Wow, you're as quick with the comebacks as Lyev!"

"HEY!" Came the objection from the Russian representative.

"Hahahaha, seems you've got two foes against your antics Sir Tristain. The troublesome soldier and the blunt commoner, how fun." Ainsworth chuckled, "Well, I think we can bring our first meeting to a close. Sir Shinohara has his bout with Alcott in a couple days, so we can reconvene afterwards and witness the aftereffects of his victory!"

"You're awfully confident I'm going to win this. Not that I plan to lose anyway."

"Well, considering the things you've said, you'd have to be able to, or else it'd all have been bluster."

"GEH!"

He was right… I said all of that hard stuff on impulse and wasn't even thinking of the repercussions to if I _didn't_ win. But… there's actually no time to worry about that as it stands… oh man.

* * *

 _The day of the Class Representative Battle_

"So, as I was saying, Houki, Madoka…"

"What's got you bothered now Aiden?"

"More complaints?"

Having spent the past week basically doing nothing but training, my relationship with both my old friends had progressed back to the point of using each other's name. Which frankly felt _far_ less awkward to me.

"Okay, look, maybe I'm just overthinking it right now, but…"

" _Buuuut?"_ Madoka leaned forward as she said it, and I gave a sigh.

"Why in the _hell_ would training with a standard issue training model IS help me with what is likely to be some experimental prototype?!"

Houki just looked off in another direction while Madoka just gave an "uhhhh" sound. Aside from Houki drilling kendo mantra back into my head, Madoka at least managed to get me some more time in an IS. Only problem was, the Uchiganemodel that's used for training here at ISA, is little more than what I'd called a high tech kendo uniform.

So of course I'd be asking how the heck training with one of those was going to help me out with piloting some kind of prototype unit.

"Well… at the least you have more time clocked in now, right?" Madoka tilted her head as she spoke, and a low sigh left my mouth as I put a hand on my forehead.

"And besides, it can't be helped that you didn't have your own anyway. At least you know the basics."

"Like you're one to talk Ms. Nothing-But-Kendo."

"H-Hey! I _do_ understand _how_ to pilot an IS, thank you very much!"

Silence fell as the mood just stopped. The problem was, the three of us were sitting here in one of the pits at the corners of the 3rd arena on the island, which was devoid of anything but us. Why? My IS unit had yet to arrive. There was apparently some kind of dispute about it… so the damn thing is late.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence.

"Shinohara-kun! Shinohara-kun! Shinohara-kun!"

That's my name, don't wear it out. Our ever friendly vice-homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei came running in from the side entrance of the pit. Her movements made it seem like the poor woman was about to tumble over, bringing out the usual bought of worry to lot of us students couldn't help, though something about her right now seemed hasty.

"Please calm down Yamada-sensei, what's the big rush here?" I put my hands up as the woman panted to regain her breath, "Uhm… okay, so just breath for a moment alright?"

"Okay, breathe in~ breathe out, breathe in~ breathe out."

"Okay, stop there."

"Mm."

After that, Yamada-sensei actually held her breath. I'm just joking here but, wow, points for dedication, even if her face is starting to turn red. And, I felt Madoka and Houki's eyes on me at me clearly joking around with the cute teacher in front of me, led to me giving a mischievous chuckle to it as well.

"… huaaah… was that not good enough?"

Again, points for dedication Yamada-sensei. You really don't know when to stop at times, do ya'?

"Respect your elders more, idiot."

 _ ***POW***_ And as usual, there was a cracking noise as my head jerked forward from the impact about it. I couldn't just get a light smack, no, it had to be a punch that could likely end up cracking my skull. As expected of the former strongest IS pilot that is Chifuyu-nee.

Maybe if you improved that personality of yours, you'd be able to finally land yourself a boyfriend Chifuyu-nee, just saying.

"Well if it wasn't for the fact I had to take care of my stupid younger brother, that wouldn't be an issue."

Mind reading… nothing gets past Chifuyu-nee it seems.

"It's here! Shinohara-kun's Personal IS is here!"

Eh?

"Well? Hurry up and get ready Shinohara. We've only got this arena for a limited time.

Wait, slow-

"Hurry it up! Why are you standing there like you're spaced out?"

Well, maybe if-

"Aiden, a real man would easily get past this level of an obstacle."

"WILL EVERYONE STOP TALKING FOR A SECOND?!" My sudden shout got things to calm down, and I let out a breath, " _Thank you._ Now what the heck is this about my IS being here?"

Almost as if answering my question, a low rumble sounded from the cargo bay doors behind us, the slow cranking of the turning gears to open it drawing my eyes to the current show of emptiness, but the light made what was inside gradually appear before me.

A dull blue and nearly gray white, accented in gold and bits of red. And even in the inactive, unformatted and rather blocky form, this shape looked… almost angelic. And even in this form I could see the armaments attached to it. On the right arm was a small shield that, jutting out from a locked back position, was a solid looking double-edged blade, and on the waist sat two more solid blades, one long and one short, both smaller than the weapon on the right arm. There may have been more weapons on the suit but I couldn't see them. It was also smaller than the units I'd seen before, and the core part had far more coverage as well.

But then there was something else… something familiar.

"What… is this?"

"This is your Personal IS. Type Sephiroth: Line Ark."

Blue as the ocean and inorganic but elegant, it felt like this thing was waiting for me… just like the last time, it felt like something was waiting, _calling_ to me to get closer. But this one, this one felt like it had always been waiting.

"Here, get suited up, this one is a bit different."

Chifuyu-nee threw a contained item towards me, the small square I caught showing to be some kind of suit of sorts. I'd seen the piloting suits used before, but this one was… far different. Not even needing a further prompt, I dashed off to the nearest side room, ripping the seal off of the plastic packaging and pulling out the suit.

A… plug suit? This thing looks like a frickin' plug suit from Evangelion, just minus some parts. Mostly blue but highlighted in black. Well, whatever, no reason to complain. Least getting it on isn't a hassle, even does that convenient fit-to-form method. Actually, this is _way_ too similar. Granted, for whatever reason my fingers are left bare.

But, without further messing around, rushing back to the pit, Chifuyu-nee nodded once she saw the suit was fitted on, and a brief glance over let me catch Madoka and Houki looking me over in a… bit of a different way than Chifuyu-nee had.

Without prompt, I stepped towards the inactive Line Ark and reached out, my fingers brushing the cool metal before my palm laid flat on it. Though, now it was different. Instead of a lightning-like shock to my mind of a sudden flow of information, it was just understanding. Pure, simple understanding of what this thing I was touching was.

It was definitely different. This wasn't a normal Infinite Stratos, I could tell that much from the size alone, then of course the different piloting suit. But, actual contact with it, and this information… something about this thing is far different than the IS unit I was training with.

"Good. Now, well… this one is different, but it should mount up in the same way. So, lean back… good, like that. The system will optimize itself automatically."

Doing as directed, I moved and let myself become enveloped by the IS, letting it, Line Ark, close on me and cover me. The hissing of air being released as the armor locked into place, the brief hum of electronics beginning to kick in as blue lines briefly lit up across the armor. Definitely different from other ISes. This isn't bulky like any other machine made. This armor is fitting, it barely changes my size, and yet I don't feel any weight from it either. This is what it was to be 'linked' to one of these machines. It becomes an extension of your own body and form. Even the slight shifting of the vernier ports at my back felt like another part of me was moving, a small stream of blue colored particles drifting from them.

My vision then widened and cleared, like someone had just increased the resolution on a screen, feeling more parts slide over and lock down as a visor formed over my eyes, the brief nearly opaque black quickly shining into a clear view as all sorts of information flitted by as the Heads-Up-Display optimized and set itself into the corners of my vision.

" _Yahallo!"_

Eh?

And out of nowhere, with a shimmer to it, a small figure appeared in my HUD, a… _fairy?!_ Yeah, a fairy girl… one with bunny ears and a matching tail, and some kind of Lolita outfit on too boot.

Wait… since when was _this_ a function of an IS?!

" _Welcome pilot, I am the AI assistant to this machine, NEXT Type Sephiroth: Line Ark!"_

"NEXT?"

" _Indeed. A revolutionary new type of Infinite Stratos! You have been chosen to possess one of these. Initialization is starting now, so please stand by while your NEXT finishes configuration!"_

And with that, the bunny fairy vanished with a twirl, leaving me utterly bewildered as the four women in front of me stared in confusion. I guess I was the only one who could see or hear the thing.

"Uhm… just, nothing." I murmured, this muttering being followed by the sensors going off, picking up another IS. Obviously, my opponent: Alcott's machine, Blue Tears, a long ranged typed unit with unique armor, built for sniping.

"Looks like the high-spec sensors are function well. What of it Aiden? Do you feel alright?"

Chifuyu-nee's expression was the usual stone-faced scowl… but something about her voice, ah, she's a bit worried about me, for once it seems. Another rare moment to put into the record books.

"I feel fine… better than fine, really."

"Good."

I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for these high-spec sensors, I wouldn't be able to tell that Chifuyu-nee felt reassured by that. But then again, she used my first name, so that should've been clear. Taking a look over at Madoka and Houki, which didn't require moving my eyes or head since the IS granted a 360 degree view, which is about as odd as you can expect the first few times. Well, it's not exactly seeing in the normal sense… it's more like I just _know_ what's around me, be it directly in my field of view or not.

"…"

"Aiden, you better win this, got it?"

Madoka spoke first, taking a step forward as Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei moved off, likely to head up to the main control room, and I nodded to Madoka as she showed a small grin.

"Course I will."

"Don't put all of our training to waste. If you do, I'll punish you myself, got it?"

Houki, that's not precisely encouragement, but, I'll take it.

With a slight lean forward, Line Ark lifted off of the ground to a hovering stance. Even as seconds remained until the match was to begin, I could feel this machine moving, processing data, formatting itself to match my body and mind, it's parts shifting and moving to get into the right feel and position to work best for me. The flitting panels that appeared in the sides of my vision seemingly went wild as the calculations and data flew by, their values at numbers I could barely keep track of.

But, now isn't the time to pay attention to what's happening in the background. There's just under 2 seconds before this match begins… and waiting out there for me is the 'enemy'… one I'm not backing down from.

"Ohh, so you didn't run away."

Alcott's haughty scoff reached my ears even from a distance away as I flew out to meet her, that princess vibe around her again as she put her hand on her hip. But, these sensors won't allow me to worry about that, they're more concerned with her IS. That bright blue machine, the Blue Tears, it's armor like that of a knight's and its unique show of four fin like objects at its back… definitely something matching the heritage of its home country.

Her weapon was a gun far larger than the wielder itself, the data showing an exact 2m in length, the automatic scan identifying the weapon as similar to either a six or seven caliber laser rifle, 'Starlight MkIII'. Considering that IS' were originally designed for special flight, their relative lack of weight (should probably explain how that works at some point) allowed easy flotation, so using a weapon larger than oneself was an easy feat.

Of course, the contrast between Alcott's IS and mine was like night and day. Hers was as bulky as most other IS' I'd seen before were, and mine was a smaller, closer to form armor like what you'd see in some kind of super soldier game or anime. Frankly, her expression showed she thought the size of my unit was comical.

This arena is at least 200m in diameter, and a shot from a laser rifle takes around 0.4 seconds to reach and hit its target, and the bell signaling the start of the match rang out loud.

"I'll give you one more chance."

Alcott took her hand off of her hip and pointed at me, the muzzle of her rifle casually pointed downwards.

"Huh?"

"It's obvious I'll win this no matter what. So, if you don't want to wind up in a sorry, battered, pathetic state after I'm through with you, I'll forgive you right now if you apologize."

Even having said that, Alcott narrowed her eyes at me, and my sensors already went off with a warning, she was ready to fire at any moment now, safety was off and she'd set herself to aiming mode. The sudden influx of information was a slight jolt, but sorting myself out was easy.

No point in chickening out now… not like I planned too anyway.

"Sorry, but I'll kindly pass that offer. Besides, that chance isn't yours to give, right?"

"Really? That's a pity, if so…"

 _-WARNING: Enemy IS has entered firing posture. Trigger has been squeezed. First shot has been loaded.-_

"It's farewell with this!"

My body reacted instantly along with that of my IS' automatic movements the moment I saw the flash rise from the rifle's muzzle, pulling to the side just enough to avoid a direct shot from the beam that shot by me, shutting an eye as the bright light flashed by, feeling the heat of the beam in the brief moment it was there. Pretty sure if it wasn't for Line Ark's shield, the heat alone would've left some kind of burn on me, even through the protective pilot's suit.

But, that graze caused my shield energy to take damage. In the normal rules of an IS battle, you win the match if you can drop your enemy's shield energy to 0. Theoretically, the shield is supposed to protect the pilot from the brunt of any damage they'd receive, and the Absolute Defense system is there to protect from severe injury, these are weapons after all, but it also drains away the shield faster than normal.

And let's just… _not_ get into what could happen if you actually had to take the brunt of some of these weapons.

I'm pretty sure I was lucky to be able to avoid that, but then again, having spent years training with Madoka and previously even having gone through Chifuyu-nee's own practice, maybe it wasn't just luck.

"Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!"

One shot after another after another kept raining down on me. It was definitely thanks to the more advanced systems of the Line Ark that I wasn't getting hit by each one, and since it was a sniper rifle, there was a delay between each shot, but I was getting rocked by a few of them, jolts like electricity slamming wherever the precise shots hit on my body, even if I was protected by the armor and shielding.

Break away… I have to break away and draw my weapons. The sword on my arm… how the hell do I deploy it!?

 _-Command Confirmed-_

A window dropped down in the side of my vision, just enough to see it. What's it say… why is it blank?!

Whatever, I don't have many options right now, something is better than nothing, so let's go with it!

 ***** _ **Clank***_

With a heavy sound of moving parts, the weapon on my arm shifted, a handle locking down into my grip as the blade slid out and locked into place on the front of the opened segment. Was that a trigger I felt? Is this thing also a gun? Wait… this is reminding me of something.

"You're going to use melee weapons to challenge me, in a long-ranged type suit? What a joke!"

"We'll see about that!"

The idea came naturally to me as the sensors of my machine processed the data. The tactical systems were already suggesting the best course of action. Panels began shifting, gears and other mechanisms whirred as the sword in my hand shifted, the blade sliding off and folding back again, exposing a muzzle jutting from the docking point.

- _Okay I definitely know what this was inspired by._

Triggers pulled, and the blue beam of Alcott's rifle was countered by the emerald beam that shot from the muzzle of the gun formed from the weapon on my arm, the girl's face shocked as the smoke cleared to reveal the changed weapon in my hands.

"A transforming weapon, what kind of IS is that thing?!"

"Heh, I don't really know."

The distance between us was 27 meters, and Alcott has the range advantage with her rifle. I'm already within the effective range of my own weapon, but a prolonged range battle will inevitably result in her victory, that much I can tell… which means my best option is to close this gap and wail on her shields up close and personal.

With a mere thought, the blade on my arm locked back down into it's deployed position, parts shifting to move the weapon into a more proper hold for a sword, and my left hand went for the sword on the right side of my waist, the blade shining as the light hit it from the draw. It's the best I got, but I can make this work!

 _This_ is where the fight starts!

* * *

"Well well, Sir Shinohara's lasted 27 minutes so far. That's a record. For a novice, you wouldn't think he's barely spent any time in an IS." Adair gave a hum as he and the other male students, sans Eun, who wouldn't even bother leaving his and Adair's dorm, watched the proceeding fight between Aiden and Cecilia, "Nobody else who's faced the Blue Tears has held out that long, especially after those bits of hers came out."

"You sound like you've fought the thing before." Lyev's attention was more on the fight itself, but he was paying enough attention to the flippant heir to make note of his observations.

"Quite the contrary. I didn't receive my NEXT until well after I'd taken my aptitude exam, since it hadn't been put into production before then." Adair said, reeling a bit when an emerald beam slammed into the barrier, "You'd think these two would be warier of stray shots…"

"And thus why that thing is in place." Lyev scoffed, glancing at Travis, who looked rather transfixed on the battle, "Shinohara's not performing at best though… his NEXT is still configuring."

"You can definitely tell by the way the parts continue to move and shift on the armor." Adair added, Travis blinking.

"Wait, it's nearly been half an hour and that thing is still initializing?!"

"NEXT's are far more advanced than any other type of IS before them. Hell, the higher ups in Russia don't even know where they got the plans or materials for mine. They just seemingly showed up one day." Lyev stared at the glove on his hand as he said that, Travis blinking.

"Freaky… so that means these things you guys have were made by someone else?"

"Seems so, Sir Tristain." Adair said, humming as he watched Aiden retreat from the close range exchange with Cecilia, "Sir Shinohara has the advantage so long as he can keep close. Blue Tears' only melee armament is a combat knife… not exactly effective against those swords."

"Just shut up and keep watching the match. It still hasn't been decided yet." Lyev curtly said, Adair nodding and giving a shrug.

"Whatever… let's see if Sir Shinohara pulls through and makes good on his word as well."

* * *

"Half an hour… well then, credit where credit is due, that's rather admirable of you."

"Heh, guess I'll take that one."

My shield energy is running down to just over 200, a fifth of the full capacity. I've managed to avoid taking any major hits that would have shaved me down to barely being able to take another hit. The few I had managed to get in close at least resulted in Alcott taking damage herself, and if I had to fathom a guess, she and I are about even in terms of how our machines are holding up.

So that means, what'll matter is if I can close the gap again…

"You're also the first person to last this long against my Blue Tears, just so you know."

Tch. She looks like she's praising a dog that had managed to nab a frisbee or something, and the way she was stroking the fin-like bits said her confidence in her victory hadn't wavered at all. Apparently being down to half her shield energy wasn't enough to get through to this girl in this fight… just freaking great.

Getting past those bits is the main problem in this fight. Since those things are omnidirectional, as long as she can control them, she has full coverage of this battlefield in every which way, and I doubt she just has four. It's pretty likely that skirt like segment of her armor is likely two more of those things.

My own scanners had already finished analyzing those things over the past half hour. The bits are themselves the Blue Tears the IS is named after. The lasers from those things aren't as powerful as her rifle, but with four of them aiming at you at once, it makes a practical wall of fire to dodge through. The timing gap between them is bigger though, and I don't doubt Alcott has to concentrate on controlling them herself.

Which means…

"Well, I'm afraid this waltz between us must end!"

Alcott raised her arm, all four of the bits undocking and flying towards me from different directions. Too complicated to explain _how_ such a thing works right now, but I'll get to that at some point, maybe.

"Tch!"

While only one bit was in my actual field of vision, due to the IS' omnidirectional sensors I could 'see' the other three around me. It was practically a box with no openings to escape, but this was a trap I'd gotten past just moments before hand. Even if processing the information all at once from these directions, letting my IS handle most of it allowed me to react faster when all four bits fired at once, my altitude dropping until I was near the ground, correcting myself and skating along the ground and avoiding the successive fire, halting and shooting back up when Alcott herself fired.

Another bit then came flying towards my direction… the perfect chance!

The sound of my machine boosting forward to increase speed as I changed directions on a dime burst through the air, followed by the resounding _clang_ of metal hitting metal as the main sword in my right hand cut into the bit, slicing it clean in two, feeling the brief drag from the weapon pulling back before the cut was made.

Blue and white sparks flashed from the two segments of the destroyed bit before it blew up in a ball of flames, my body rolling in the air to correct myself-One down.

I couldn't help but feel a smirk crack onto my face at seeing Alcott's shocked expression at what I'd just managed as I turned to face her, lowering my sword down to my side.

"You just… how did you… uugh!"

Cecilia swung her arm again, bits 2 and 3 were deployed again, rushing towards me from my flanks to try and catch me before I could retaliate. But, I was already seeing their routes in my head.

"It took a moment, but I finally understood how you fight with these things! And-"

Rolling over the twin blasts from the muzzles of the bits, I flipped my left hand weapon into a reverse hold and sliced through the booster of bit 2 while my right hand weapon changed into it's ranged form, it's emerald beam cleanly punching through the center of bit 3, two more balls of fire bursting in the air.

"At the moment you direct your bits to attack, you have to keep all of your focus on them, meaning you can't make any other attacks while using them. Am I right, or are ya' gonna keep rattling on through that pretty little mouth of yours through whatever bits of that superiority complex you have left huh?"

Alcott's right eyebrow twitched a bit. Which means I hit the nail right on the head! Her remaining bit of this first group of four is definitely going to come at me from a place where my reaction time would be slower. Even if the IS' field of vision is perfect, the human operator can't process all of the information it feeds from above, below, and behind at a normal speed. Our reactions may be heightened by processing information from the areas we don't physically see means one's reaction to attacks from those areas would be reasonably slower.

Which means Alcott will be looking for that opening, to exploit an area where my reactions will be the slowest to attack so she can use her rifle to shave down my shield energy faster. But, in the same way she's going to try and catch me off guard, this also means I can lure her attack to just the place I want it to be.

But, that doesn't mean I should be reckless about this… recall the fact she may have subs of her bits in case the main ones go down, that she'll be trying to lead me into an area that's opportune to attack herself. I'm not limited to close range either, so as long as I keep within the effective range of my weapons, both short and long, I can do this.

The grip on my weapons tightened as I weaved past Cecilia's next volley of shots from her rifle. All the old kendo lessons and this week's refresher on it are actually coming back… the point of kendo is to strike, to move past all defenses and end it with one solid blow. Even if I was rusty from a year of lack of practice, I was able to keep up with the demons that are Madoka and Houki… this is nothing by comparison!

And is it just me or… is the IS reacting faster, more smoothly than it was before this? I may not have taken severe damage yet, but in the state it was in, one would think it would have started to slow down, so why is it responding faster than before?

But… I need a chance, a chance to close this distance. All she has for close range combat is an emergency use combat knife. I need that advantage again. Somehow… I need to close the gap faster than she can react and deploy whatever weapons she has left.

With both of these swords in my hands… the path to victory became clear.

* * *

"W-Wow, Shinohara-kun is amazing! To think he's only had a week of practice, and that was just with a training model!"

Maya exclaimed as she watched the live feed of the fight, astonished by the way Aiden responded to Cecilia's attacks. For how unpracticed his movements were, it didn't seem like he was someone who was unused to using an IS. But, compared to Maya, Chifuyu looked far less impressed… and yet her expression showed she saw something else, something more.

"So, looks like that idiot finally found that spark he was missing."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Aiden is someone with a natural level of talent no matter what he does. Not precisely enough to be called a genius, but enough to where he stands out… but you could also say that very trait, combined with being stuck on the path of another normal member of society, resulted in him turning from a hot headed brat into a more passive character." Chifuyu's assessment earned a coarser look from Madoka in the background, who herself had faced more direct exposure to Aiden's shift in personality from childhood to his teens.

"Well… he does act rather quiet in classes, almost like he's just trying to fade into the background. And even if he has that glare I don't think he means it." Maya added, Chifuyu giving a nod.

"I doubt he really was aware of it, but, it's because he was bored with the life he had. He just gave up, figured it would be easier to remain under everyone's expectations. Right, Orimura?"

Madoka just nodded, Chifuyu turning back to the broadcast screen.

"The only problem is, he can be reckless too… Shinohara is smart and can adapt, but sometimes he gets ahead of himself. It might just end up costing him the match."

"Whoa… to be so aware of that. It really is like you're his older sister too huh?"

"Ye-Yes. Well, how should I say it… we may not be related, but I looked after him a lot… so you could say he's _like_ a younger brother."

" _She's never gonna admit it in front of anyone, is she?"_ Madoka gave a slight sigh as her elder sister took a moment. Madoka knew darn well Chifuyu considered Aiden a second brother… even if it was at times weirdly questionable, from her perspective.

"Wait… are you embarrassed? You're embarrassed aren't you?" Maya chuckled, a "tch" coming from Chifuyu, followed by…

 ***CRAAACK*** The explosive sound of her fist slamming onto her fellow teachers head following into a headlock.

"OOWWWWWW!"

"The one thing I hate the most is to be made fun of."

"Yes, yes! I know, I know! So please let go of—OWWWW!"

Madoka just sighed as Maya began pleading uncle until Chifuyu released her, she and Houki staring at the screen, more intent on observing the match than the commotion their vice homeroom teacher was beginning to stir up.

Madoka's left hand was continually clenching and relaxing, the one betrayal to whatever thoughts she was stowing away behind her stoic expression, Houki biting her thumb in a more showing betrayal of the mixed mood she herself was feeling.

And while the tense looks of the girls bored into the screen, the situation of the battle it was showing was starting to change.

* * *

I'm close.

With a pull of my gun's trigger, bit 4 was taken down by a beam slicing through its own shot and straight through its middle, just enough to turn it into a ball of flames, and thanks to the momentum still carrying me from my movement, but with a cautious eye, I carried it forward.

Her rifle wouldn't be able to aim at me once I got close enough… but, there's how she may have those extra bits as well.

"In range…"

I saw Alcott's smirk rise the moment it cracked. My instincts were already telling me to pull away, and even as I started too, I knew what was coming.

"Sorry, but there's _six_ Blue Tears!"

Come on… can't I dodge in time?! These aren't shooting type bits… this IS should be fast enough right?! Damn, why was I that reckless?

 ***BAM!***

As the explosion surrounded me, everything got so red it became white.

* * *

"Aiden!"

As the broadcast was dominated by the ball of flames, Madoka and Houki shouted out, though the previously squabbling Chifuyu and Maya looked far more serious, staring at the black smoke filling the screen.

"Hmph." Chifuyu let out a scoff. Despite the tense situation seemingly there, her calm gaze told more that it looked as if everything was fine instead. "You got saved by your IS, idiot."

The smoke that was around it vanished as if in a gale. And the pure blue and white machine was within it, it's true form now present in all it.

" _Yahallo! Formatting and optimization of settings has been completed Master. Please confirm by pressing the button in front of you."_

The Lolita-bunny-fairy appeared in my vision again amid the flash of white, and even though the information was flowed straight into my head, a holo-panel with a 'confirm' button on it appeared. Without thinking on it further, my hand, uncovered by the gauntlet of my armor, reached forward and pressed it down with my palm, and following it, more screens dropping open with information streaming across them as the Lolita-bunny spun around.

Wait, shouldn't all of this information be processed already?

" _Confirmation received! Commencing First Shift!"_

I could already understand the feeling beginning to overcome me as I felt myself get wrapped again… and this time, the feeling was even clearer but all the same, more intense than before. Even as the sound became high in pitch, there was something gentle about it… almost like it's saying something…

 _-I've been waiting for you-_

At that moment, the light surrounding my IS burst away as it finished reshaping itself, and once my vision corrected back to normal, I couldn't help but look over.

"Whoa…"

The constructive, almost blocky look was gone from its form, every part formed into a smooth, almost feather-like shape that flowed across my form, the colors now vibrant and full rather than dull, any damage that had been caused before had been completely erased from the armor, and I could feel further shifting on my back, looking back to see the particle streams forming akin to a pair of wings at my back as they flowed freely.

"Don't tell me this is your First Shift… if so… then… then you were fighting me with your IS in its default settings this entire time?!"

"Seems to be that way. Funny ain't it? The first person to last a half hour against you in a fight did it with his IS running under par. How about that huh?" I couldn't help but let out a sly smirk and matching chuckle as I spoke, Acott's face showing aggravation.

Even the swords in my hands had changed, their forms equally sleek in shape, the same white light of the wings behind me shimmering underneath their panels.

- _VARIA Sword-_ and _-VARIA Long Blade-_

"So _that's_ what these are called." I couldn't help myself from spinning the sword in my left hand for a moment before gripping it in full again, "Y'know… I think I finally realized what I was missing."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying,_ I realized why I stopped being so excited about things like when I was a kid!" I flicked my left hand sword out a bit, a smirk on my face as my machine's visor slid back into place, "I stopped thinking I should stand out… I thought I should just hang in the background… but you know what, thanks Alcott! You showed me just how wrong that was!"

Maybe it is strange to say… but that was my honest thought. I realized standing out in this world only made trouble for me, that I had no idea what I was really doing. So I just shut down. But… I also remember something else. Of watching the IS tournament ten years ago, watching Chifuyu-nee herself earn her reputation as one of the best IS pilots in the world, and marveling in nothing but awe at what these machines were, what they could let people do.

"So… maybe _this_ is what she felt like back then."

"What are you rambling about… geez, you're so irritating! Just go down already!"

The two bits reloaded themselves with the same guided missiles I'd been hit with before, and with a wave of Alcott's hand, they set off again. Sure they're faster than the other bits, and their angles are harder to catch, but…

 _I can see all of it!_

My right hand sword changed into it's ranged form, taking aim as the bits streaked towards me, targeting data flashing across my vision as I shot backwards, emerald bolts raining from the muzzle of my rifle as the missiles launched from the bits, balls of fire filling the air as I moved back and upwards, spinning and continuing to shoot down any following projectiles until a trail of explosions had followed me upwards.

The feeling of the wind whipping around me from this elevation as I stalled my movement to descend faster felt exhilarating, the feeling of speed as the 'wings' on my back adjusted as the thrusters on the armor flared and picked up pace once more… all of it was pure excitement as my body natural shifted just the tiniest bit to avoid Alcott's rifle shots.

I can close the distance with this… I've got this, I can win this.

" _Detection of heightened mental state of pilot confirmed! All requirements met! Now initiating Believer High!"_

What?

Another feeling came over me as my vision filled with an almost flame like, red filter. I could feel parts opening up on the armor, segments shifting and humming as a feeling of strength and heat washed over my body, a lighter feeling passing through me as I returned my weapons to their sword forms, two flashes from the blades following as I struck at the bits, their momentum carrying them behind me before their halves exploded.

Before the explosion could reach my back, I continued forward, carried by this ecstatic feeling while this powerful warmth kept flowing through my body, reaching Alcott before she could raise her rifle to attack again. The rush forward was far faster, more responsive as well… seems the finalized optimization has made it far easier to use as well.

"Huaaaaaahhhh!"

 _ ***CLANG!***_

The flame wreathed blades flashed through the air again, the screaming sound of the edges colliding with Alcott's armor resounding through the air.

"GUAAAGH!"

"Not done!"

With momentum still carrying me forward, my main sword locked into it's ranged form, I flipped around and took aim within those moments, a pull of the trigger sending a rain of emerald bolts to slam into Alcott's back, smoke pillowing from the impact points as she lost altitude rapidly, barely managing to save herself, but, by the time Alcott had saved herself from a crash, I followed suit in descent, a single blade coming centimeters from her face as she turned, my visor clicking back as I felt a smirk show on my face as the buzzer then sounded through the arena, the fiery feeling around me dying down.

" _End of the match! Winner – Shinohara Aiden!"_

"Well, look who actually won."

My breathing was a bit labored as I lowered my sword, Alcott looking stunned for a moment before letting out a breath.

"You've bested me. I admit to this loss." Alcot bowed her head a bit as she spoke, clearly in as much of an apologetic gesture as could be made while still geared up, "I'm… I'm sorry for the brazen way in which I treated you."

Isn't this apology coming too quickly?

"Uh… well. I mean, with how the status quo is, I guess it was kind of expected but so long as I got my point across. Just because it's not likely a lot of men can't pilot an IS, it doesn't mean we're weak. And it's not like I'll say part of it is definitely the suit. But, I also worked my ass off this past week so I'd be able to pull this off! It was hard, but not like I gave up on it! Ya' got that?"

Something about what I said and the look on my face seemed to get some kind of rise out of Cecilia, but more the kind of rise one has out of slight shock… like they saw something astounding to them.

"Anyway… it was fun! I always thought these kinds of things look cool when I used to watch IS tournaments, and now I know just how cool it is, so… thanks, Alcott. I kinda hope we can be friends from here."

"Huh… please, just call me Cecilia. I'll be looking forward to when we can battle again. Facing an opponent who can actually defeat me has left me wanting to try again myself, after hearing about how hard you worked."

"So… shake on it?"

"Why not."

I stuck my hand out forward to offer it, and Cecilia took it in a moment, the _clank_ of the metal of two gauntlets meeting sounding before our hands shook in a firm statement. Seems like this kind of thing will go well too.

"And again, thanks fo-"

Without warning, I felt a sudden pang in my head, my vision beginning to darken as I felt exhaustion slam me like a door had been thrown in my face, followed by an incredibly solid feeling of sleepiness following suit.

And with a lurch forward, my vision went completely black before I became aware of anything else happening.

* * *

"Whoa?! Did he just pass out?!"

Travis shot to his feet as Aiden lurched forward and hit the ground facedown, his IS vanishing in a shimmer as Cecilia shot back in shock, Lyev giving a hum as he replayed the previous incident that ended the match in his mind over a few times again and again.

"Whatever it was his IS did, once it completely wore off, I guess it exhausted him. His performance increased big time once the thing began glowing red. It's likely that ability exhausts his stamina, and after use, well, we saw the result."

"Dude, that's like… really good."

"I _am_ a military child. Learning how to analyze the tactics and skills of others is an essential skill in combat. It makes me wonder how long Shinohara can sustain that ability, and if it's usage time determines how much he'll be drained afterwards."

"So, how long did he use it for this time if he, y'know, passed the hell out?"

"About thirty seconds." Adair said, a calm expression on his face, Travis lifting a brow. "It is rather powerful though. It's likely he could start to hold it longer as he improves. Hmhmhm. Sir Shinohara will be an interesting rival."

"Let's just hope he's fine." Travis gave a concerned sound as Aiden was carted off on a stretcher, likely to be taken off to the infirmary until he woke up.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with somebody." Adair stood and left to the confusion of Travis and the uncaring glance of Lyev, making his way off to one of the other four pits in the arena, the one Cecilia had drifted off too once the unconscious Aiden had been taken off of the field, and the British heir caught his fellow foreigner just stepping down from dismissing her IS away, the blonde girl shaking her head to shake off the feeling from having donned the machine.

"Rather impressive bout Cecilia, even if you did lose." Adair leaned against the door of the pit, Cecilia looking to him with a bit of a surprised look, then looking forward.

"What, are you here to mock me for losing?"

"Far from it. Rather, I'm hoping the display of skill, and let us be frank, determination given by Sir Shinohara has opened your eyes a bit." Adair stepped forward, his hands on his hips, Cecilia looking at him with a raised brow, the blonde boy chuckling as he flicked his bangs, "Even from where I was sitting, I saw his expression… those were the eyes of someone who is anything _but_ spineless. Then again, you challenged him because he refused to back down… from impression though it seems he may have an inferiority complex, though, perhaps it's the reason he was so determined to prove himself."

"He got so riled up because of an inferiority complex? He certainly doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd have such a thing."

"Maybe it's not so bad… after all, within a week, he gained the knowledge and skills necessary to use an experimental IS he knew nothing about _and_ defeat an RC with more logged operational time than him. Rather impressive feat for someone so seemingly plain as him." Adair's praise was honest, to the point Cecilia looked surprised he was complementing someone of lesser birth than he. But, it was also the look in his eyes. Solid, and bright… like a new spark had been lit at seeing a formidable foe before him.

And it only reminded Cecilia of the expression she'd seen on Aiden's face at the end of the match. A cocky but whimsical smirk, eyes sharpened, the light in the sky-blue coloring one of elated determination. Seeing the same look in Adair's eyes, the similar strong willed expression made the girl's heart race for a moment to her surprise, her hand going towards her chest as she felt it tighten up.

"So, allow me to say this, Cecilia Alcott!" Adair flicked his bangs again and pointed at Cecilia, the girl gasping as she looked directly at him, "As the male RC of Britain, it is my job to also prove we men are just as skilled of pilots as you women. Which means throughout my next three years here in Japan, I plan to prove that fact alongside Sir Shinohara and the other Knights here. If you'd like, you yourself can test my skills and see if my ambition can be proven true any time you wish."

"You're issuing a challenge so soon after my defeat? Rather eager, aren't you?"

"Hahaha, maybe I am. But, my father did teach me that if you want something, then reach out and grab it, and never let it get away. Things like ambition don't always have to be negative. You and I both have things to prove after all." Adair's statement made Cecilia look to the side, and the boy gave a sigh, stepping forward and putting a hand on Cecilia's shoulder, "Look, now that I have the chance to say it, I will. What your parents did, even if the laws of our world made their actions out as treason, was admirable. Even after three years, I still think they did the right thing, even when the laws said they were in the wrong. I believe you can carry on in their stead. You want to restore the reputation of the Alcott family, correct?"

"H-How did you come to that conclusion?!" Cecilia's face became red as Adair reached that conclusion, the young man chuckling as he put his hands behind his head.

"Why else would you have chosen to become the test pilot of the Blue Tears? If you want… I'll help you fix that broken reputation of your family. I think being friends with one of the first five men who can pilot an IS, and being an RC yourself, will do wonders for that."

"Is this out of genuinely wanting to help me, or just your own ambitions?" Cecilia's look quickly became suspicious, Adair chuckling again as he spun around.

"A bit of both as it happens. We both have something to gain from such a partnership. Think it over. You can find me in class 3 whenever you make your choice!"

"A bit of both, huh?" Cecilia folded her arms beneath her chest as Adair sauntered out of the pit, the girl putting a hand over her chest again, blushing when she thought of the look in his eyes. Something about the look of strength in them… it was making her feel something she had never thought she would. "Adair Ainsworth… to think, I've known you for so long, yet I don't actually really _know you."_

* * *

Once consciousness returned to me, the ceiling, rather than the drab beige of the dorm rooms, was a pale steel color. Hazarding a quick guess, I'm likely in the infirmary.

Again.

My first visit here was after getting nailed on the head via Madoka's bokken and nearly having my skull split open. And now my second visit was because I'd collapsed from exhaustion. I could just barely move, so whatever it was my IS did, it was obvious to me now the toll for using it was total physical exhaustion.

Honestly I'm not sure how well I should be taking that, but, well, things to figure out.

But, what also puzzled me, was that I could feel something around my right wrist. Bringing my hand up, in my vison came a white and blue ribbon wrapping loosely around my wrist, divided by a red line, and dangling from the ends being a pair of golden bells that softly rang as they moved about.

"What the heck is this?"

"What, you don't know an IS standby form when you see it?"

Ah, that ever slightly condescending tone that was definitely Chifuyu-nee. I'm a bit puzzled by the fact she happens to be here at my bedside, but, probably a question best saved for later.

"You passed out after the battle. Nothing was wrong with you, just exhaustion. Whatever that move your IS did completely drained your stamina."

"Yeah I… kinda figured that one out." I managed to sit up after pushing off from my arms, staring at the ribbon around my wrist as the bells rang again when it shifted down. "But at the time, when that ability, whatever it was… Believer High… I felt… strong. Like this heat was flowing through me, giving me more energy to keep fighting and move faster, be stronger… whatever this IS is… it's definitely different from others. A NEXT, huh?"

"I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to guess who it is who designed the thing. There's only one person in the world I know who could design something as advanced as what you, and likely the other boys here, have now." Chifuyu-nee's statement was spot on to the idea that was already forming in my head as the fresh memories of the duel replayed in my mind.

Over the past week, I'd put an effort into studying every make and model of Frame to have been produced over the last decade. Everything from the pre-Core type IS units, the mysterious Shirokishi Incident IS, the first modern IS frame that barely anything is known about, all the way to the current mass production models employed to various militaries. The technology was just edging its way into its 3rd generation of development and growth, and even then, they're only prototypes being used as test beds for new tech. I don't doubt the idea you could probably modify a current 2nd Gen Frame and put it on par to the likes of Cecilia's Blue Tears or another 3rd Gen machine.

But this… the NEXT. Even if I had now only used it for slightly over half an hour, this Frame felt like a completely different type of machine compared to the 2nd Gen training models I was using during my practice, and I'm not just talking about the smaller size of the Frame either.

The only person I could possibly think of who could design something like this, something with the ability to enhance both its own and its pilot's abilities for a short time, while _also_ having an onboard an AI that's just plain _weird,_ would have to be Shinonono Tabane.

Which means, the blueprints and materials needed to make these NEXTs were sent to the countries and labs who built them by Tabane herself if this is indeed the case.

"Do you think something is up, or that the crazy rabbit is just doing this for kicks?"

"Don't jump to the conclusion so fast. While I'm pretty sure Tabane designed these NEXTs, we can't go shouting accusations. Frankly, I don't care that much, and if she _did_ make them, I'm sure she'd proclaim it first chance she got."

Rather true… if Tabane is anything, subtle is not it.

"Yeah, she's not exactly subtle, but she's not an idiot either. We are talking about the whacko whose location is never known." I added, Chifuyu-nee nodding to the statement.

"Let's not worry about that anyway. Just rest for now and head back to your dorm once you can get out of that bed." Chifuyu-nee sat up and patted her skirt down into proper shape, which sadly for my eyes and fifteen-year-old-hormone-addled mind, revealed the curve of her fit lower half a bit _too_ well.

Seriously, the only reason you don't have a boyfriend yet is because of your attitude, Chifuyu-nee.

 _ ***BAM!***_

"You were thinking of something rude, weren't you?"

"No!"

 _ ***BAM!***_

"Lying isn't kind, or smart."

"And neither is cracking my skull…"

"Huugh. Just rest up, and he sure to arrive to class on time in the morning, Class Representative."

I felt a pang of shock hit me once Chifuyu-nee left, and I swore she had a smirk on as she glanced back at my stumped expression. I had completely, in the excitement of the match, forgotten _what_ the duel was even about.

This now means I'm the class rep…

And that I have to hold true to it…

And show up at Student Council meetings…

And actually have all of that attention on me, a lot.

"SHIT!"

And on _top_ of that, the news I managed to be an RC is gonna spread like wildfire in a place like this. First, it's gonna get through the first years, _then_ the upperclassmen, which only means there's gonna be more questions in store as to how or why I did it, or worse… which could be anything! People who want to take me down themselves to bolster their rep, which would mean I'd be making enemies for no reason _again,_ or the slightly more favorable, but no less desirable on my end, point of just having _more_ women in this school eyeing me at every turn.

- _Yet why the hell am I excited?!_

"Well look at you, just out of a short coma and you look about ready to get going again."

Madoka's mocking chuckle reached my ears as she popped up almost seemingly from nowhere, Houki appearing around the other side of the curtain as well, and I merely let out a grumble as I tugged at my hair.

"I know I won and that means I'd be class rep, but how the heck do I do _that here?_ I was never even class rep back in middle school! Is it the same as there, is it different, what?! Ugh, man this is all so damn bothersome!"

"Talk about a flip in attitude. You seemed almost completely different during the fight, more like what I remember from when we were kids." Houki got right to the point, as sharply as a katana, "What… _happened_ with you? Chifuyu said it was because you were bored with things or, something like that."

"Well at first I didn't really know. I just felt like standing out wouldn't get me anywhere… so I stopped doing so." I sighed and laid back down, Madoka having a similarly quizzical expression, "But, piloting an IS, being in a fight, and doing so to prove myself to someone better than me… it made me realize it. That line of thinking wasn't right. It wasn't letting me be the best I could… but this? _This_ excites me! Hehehe, and it's really fun!"

My eyes again fell to the ribbon now wrapping around my wrist, a small grin beginning to spread across my expression.

"Maybe it really did just have to take something like this to get back into my stride. Hehehe… because this is all a hell of a lot more interesting than what I was gonna do before!"

Both Madoka and Houki gave confused sounds as I chuckled, sitting up again and pumping a fist.

"Being at this school, learning to pilot an IS and getting to fight these talented people. Hehe, the only thing we need now is some terrorist group and BOOM, instant action-drama series… ah… shit, I better not have jinxed this, actually."

"You're hopeless." Madoka sighed as I meanwhile put a hand on my chin while thinking about what I had just went over, Houki also sighing herself, but a glance over revealed they looked more amused and in stride with my newfound enthusiasm about being here. "And just a few seconds ago you were complaining about being the Class Rep now!"

"Don't remind me… hopefully some of the other guys are gonna be Reps too. I don't wanna be the only guy at meetings, that'll be awkward."

"If it's so bothersome why not just drop the position and let Alcott handle it?" Houki suggested, earning a rapid shake of my head.

"That'd completely go against what I was trying to achieve here! It'd be like backing off my word! I just don't know where to go with all of this right now!" I put my hands on my head again, but, through the momentary despair of being thrust into the spot light, I felt myself chuckle, "Though… I bet things are gonna get _fun_ from here on out too!"

And thus marked the first highlight of my life as an Infinite Stratos pilot, defeating a Representative Contender in a straight fight. Course, not like I'm the only interesting case here at this school.

I'm honestly anticipating the rest of this now.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So who can tell here Line Ark's gotten it's inspiration here huh? Should be obvious to fellow Gundam fans, hehe. And thankfully I'm almost done with chapter four at around the time I'm posting this... but whoo boy is finishing up gonna be a trial. But, should be easier since I'm a month into summer break.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Transfer Student is the Third Childhood Friend**

"We'll start today off with basic IS maneuvers. Shinohara, Alcott, start flying with your ISs."

April was nearing it's close, the time of year when the late blooming sakura petals are falling, and here I am standing in the middle of a dusty, open training field that made up the center of the ISA island, and my class under the thumb of the demonic instructor that is Chifuyu-nee, rather than doing something like actually enjoying the rest of my life as a teenager doing anything but learning how to use a super weapon mech suit.

"Whatever. Line Ark!" The bells on the ribbons wrapping around my wrist lightly rang as I swiped my hand around into a closed fist near my face. I watch lots of tokusatsu so the motion just kind of came naturally to me, and with a flash of light, I was hovering about ten centimeters above the ground wrapped in the armor of my IS, a brief burst of particles coming from the verniers at my back.

Cecilia was as quick to deploy her IS, and glancing over, the bulk of her Frame was a rather stark contrast to mine. Where Cecilia stood out in the center of it due to the formation of the armor, the more covering nature of Line Ark and it's far smaller size made our two Frames like night and day. And seems the mechanics here do a damn good job because the bits I demolished during our match were fully repaired.

"Alright, now fly!"

On that command both of us shot up… and here's where my problem comes in: _The acceleration of this damn thing is monstrous._

Without any kind of warning to me, my IS shot my skyward far faster than Cecilia's Blue Tears, and when I finally forced myself to stop, I was _well_ above her, the people on the ground little more than specks in the swathe of dirt that was the large training field.

" _Learn to slow down a bit! You'll crash into something if you keep that up!"_

Chifuyu-nee's biting tone cut into my ear as I lowered down to be relatively even with Cecilia. On a side note, I'd finally picked up on the ideas of the emergency ascent and descent, and basic flight wasn't a problem… again it's mostly the acceleration I have a hard time with. Once I get control of my flight I'm set, but kicking this IS of mine on is like getting onto a bucking horse. Still don't get why the general idea for flight is "imagine the general direction."

 _Does it have to be so vague?!_

"Aiden, having a good, solid mental image goes a long way. Maybe you just need one that suits you." Cecilia drifted over as she spoke, and a mutter came out of my throat.

"It's not that I don't, this damn thing is just too fast on the draw!"

My complaint got an amused chuckle out of Cecilia, and her grin was a more natural one. She'd started being a lot friendlier since the sparring match, so I guess my offer was taken to heart. Which I'm actually thankful for, I don't really want enemies here and all.

But then there's how these things even fly. In a technical sense, the shape an IS shouldn't really be able to fly. The way it works is next to unrelated to other principles of flight, and there's a particular reason for it. If the fact my IS doesn't even have "wings" and can still fly is any testament really, all of my flight movements are accompanied by a stream of particles that vaguely appear _similar_ to wings though. Around the time the IS was in it's prototype stages as a specialized EVA suit, another kind of scientific breakthrough happened: Stratos Particles.

In what could really have only been called one hell of a scientific _accident_ while trying to produce the first "clean" nuclear reactor, which a certain Tabane Shinonono _just so happened_ to be involved with, some stuff I honestly don't understand went down, and cue the discovery of a new particle that led to the production of the modern IS Core, which Tabane is the only person alive who is even aware of how to properly produce safely, which is why they're a Black Box piece of technology.

The reason an IS Frame is dead weight without a Core is because it also doubles as the reactor for the frame itself. Without that, you'd basically get a dud piece of tech, and another kind of reactor wouldn't work _nearly_ as well. Stratos Particles are some weird things to boot. Not only do they allow these things to fly and be nearly weightless, they're also how beam weapons are able to function and how the storage system for them works.

I honestly do not understand much of it but hey, it's what we've gotta work with I guess.

But on topic to things. After our battle, Cecilia had decided to start joining in on helping me learn more about the IS, and as expected for an RC, she knows her stuff, so it's been a big help. The other guys have started joining in on the lessons too but they've actually yet to reveal their NEXTs. Knowing Adair he may just be waiting for the right time to show off, considering his personality, but Lyev feels too practically minded to be holding out like that. Eun just doesn't really care, and Travis has been lamenting the lack of news about his.

Speaking of Adair… I tend to catch Cecilia giving him looks during training. Hmm…

"Hey, Cecilia, you and Adair have known each for a long time, yeah?" I asked, Cecilia nodding to my statement, and I felt a smirk show as a small blush suddenly came to her face.

- _Hohoo… seems I may be right on track!_

"Our entire lives actually. Adair and I met from incredibly young ages, though it was rather distant for a long while." Cecilia said, getting a nod from me, "Ah… actually, you boys… what's the phrase commoners use now… 'hang out' a lot after classes, yes?"

"I'd cut back on calling people 'commoners' but, yeah, we do." I replied, looking away as an awkward, stilted look came to my face, _"And talk about things we really don't want you girls hearing…"_

"Well… perhaps maybe… has Adair… I don't know, mentioned anything about me perhaps?"

"Hmm… well, kinda ye-"

" _Shinohara, Alcott, show me a rapid descent and then disengage your units. Target altitude is ten centimeters!"_

"Roger! Well, ladies first. I'll see you on the ground."

With that, Cecilia shot down like a bullet. Her unit vanished quickly once she'd descended, making Cecilia as small as a pin from up here, but with the enhanced sight of the IS, not to mention the far more powerful sensors my unit possessed, I still had perfect sight of her to the point of eyelashes even from up here thanks to the zoom functions.

 _-I can only imagine the kind of evil things this could be used for…_

"All right, let's not blow this!"

The image in my head was of a bird swooping downwards and sharply angling when it neared the ground. As if in response to me thoughts, the particle wings at my back flared out and flapped as I angled downwards, propelled downwards sharply and quickly, and as it rushed forward, I re-angled myself for my feet to be at the ground… though rather than coming to a hovering stop, my feet hit the ground and I started skidding.

And once I _did_ stop, there was one heck of a pair of narrow gouges in the dirt.

"Whoops." I put a hand behind my head as I disengaged my unit, Chifuyu sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Hey at least I landed right this time!"

 _ **BAM!**_

"True but next time make sure you _don't_ skid a hundred feet across the dirt!"

"Yes ma'am."

I knelt down as I clenched my head from where Chifuyu-nee had struck. Even during training physical violence was her primary means of making her point before any kind of words could even come from her mouth.

"Get up! Now, Shinohara, draw your weapon."

"Which one? I have seven. And they're all some kind of sword."

My flat remark, for once, actually seemed to get Chifuyu to react. Her expression remained stoic as ever, but one could just catch the _slightest_ twitch in her form, and while the class reacted with apparent shock, a smirk showed on my face.

- _Point for me!_

"Any, does it matter?!"

"No ma'am."

With the smirk still on my face, I lifted my right arm just a bit, enough to make a clear zone, and with the mere thought of it, a shimmer formed across my forearm, a flash producing the shimmer into the main armament of Line Ark, and with another thought as my wrist, now covered by a gauntlet, twisted, the blade deployed out into its ready state.

"Fast enough?"

"Yes. Impressive a novice can adapt so quickly."

Ah, honest praise from the demon. I'll mark that as a second point on the counter.

"Now, Alcott, bring out your weapon."

"Roger!"

Cecilia raised her arm up more than I did, almost level with her shoulder, and with a flash just as quick as the one I'd caused, she was holding her rifle. There was already a magazine loaded into it, and from experience with my own weapon I knew the safety could be disengaged with a mere glance. It took far less than a second, even faster than my own deployment. What else to expect from an RC huh?

"Good job. As expected from an RC. But, change that pose of yours. Your gun ends up being drawn to the side, you could hit somebody like that. Learn to bring it out in the front."

"B-But, for my image I-"

"Change it. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Even the proud Cecilia buckled under the might that was Chifuyu-nee. But, considering this _was_ the woman who'd earned the nickname Brunhilde, we were better off listening to what she said, so no point trying to talk back to her. Least Cecilia can take orders when she needs to I suppose.

"Alcott, bring out your close ranged weapon!"

"Uh… R-roger!"

After a moment of surprise at the command, Cecilia's rifle vanished in a shimmer, and she raised her arm again, but instead of an instant flash, the shimmering glow around her arm lingered, and from the look on her face she was actually struggling to bring it out, the light stagnating in the air.

"Ngh…"

"How much longer?"

"Soon! Goodness gracious… 'Interceptor'!" Cecilia had to actively yell for the weapon to appear, the flash finally occurring, a large combat knife appearing in her grasp. The issue was, saying the weapons name was a beginner method, and Chifuyu-nee had tried to drill that out of us weeks ago. Having to do so would be incredibly embarrassing for an RC like Cecilia.

"That took several seconds. Would an enemy really wait that long for you to draw a weapon?" Chifuyu-nee's biting remark got a flinch from Cecilia.

"I-I wouldn't let them get close in a real battle! It wouldn't be a problem!"

"Really? Because Shinohara got close during your match the other week, and he's a complete novice."

"Th-That's because…"

Cecilia, wisely, shut her mouth at that. Nobody could have possibly come up with a retort to that statement. I was looking at this without any kind of ill will in mind, then Cecilia looked at me, which prompted the small crackle of a private channel opening up.

 _-What does she want now?_

" _This is your fault!"_

" _What the hell did I do?!"_

" _You flew into my close-combat range!"_

" _Well my IS is an All-Rounder CQC type, I can't help it!"_

" _You have to take responsibility!"_

" _I did nothing wrong, like hell I do!"_

My image for this kind of thing was kinda simple as it happened. I just imaged a wire connecting me to the other person, and the reply was easy. And at my remark, Cecilia gave a pout in my direction, and an idea popped into my head.

" _Okay how about this? Adair told me his IS is also a CQC-type, so what if during our next training session, I get him to help you with that little issue?"_

" _You would do that?! For me?!"_

" _Well we're friends now, aren't we? I like helping out my friends."_

Cecilia looked like she was downright glowing with delight from what I'd said, and I just gave a small sigh, looking over to see Madoka and Houki glaring at me. Obviously the two would have no clue what had gone on in these past few seconds… I swear if they're assuming something I'll have to set straight that'll be the least of my worries.

"Alright, time's up for today! Shinohara, clean up the grounds."

Right, the gouges left in the dirt. Least they're not that long… should be an easy sweep job. I looked to Madoka and Houki, and both just turned away, Madoka waving in a manner that said "You're on your own."… and Cecilia had already left.

 _-Well fine I didn't want help anyway._

Whatever, the marks were my fault anyway, so I should take care of it myself. Guess mastering the IS is gonna have to wait for a bit.

* * *

"Hm, this is it huh?"

It was night. A short girl with a slender frame stood at the gate of the IS Academy with an almost comically sized travel bag slung on her back. Her sleek black hair was tied into two tails by golden clasps, the April breeze causing them to flutter in the air as they fell past her shoulders. Her appearance looked someone Japanese, but on closer inspection it could be clearly seen that despite her similarly angled eyes, it was far more obvious she was of Chinese descent. But, this country was like a second home to her, she'd had plenty of friends before.

"So, where's the reception again?"

The girl swiped a piece of paper out of her pocket and rolled it open, the entire thing completely crumbled, an easy telling of a hap-hazard, happy go luck type… that or someone with a potentially careless side.

"School building, first floor… alright, so where the hell is _that?"_

It wasn't like she had a map on her, that was something the local network had on it, and without information it wasn't like she could log into it at all. And not like the piece of paper was a help, so it's sorry fate was to be crumpled up again and shoved into the girl's jacket as she stalked off.

"Fine, I'll just find it myself! Can't rely on anyone apparently!"

The girl was the type who thought it better to act rather than to think at times. A well-thinking person would call it practical thinking. A more negative outlook would be more likely to say careless and stupid.

Which considering the size of the island, and the fact it was the dead of night, the latter was a far more reasonable assumption of the girl's choice as she walked.

- _Really? Not even a_ single _person to say hello? I can't believe they would just drop me off here without anything to go off of! Is there really nobody here right now?!_

She looked around at the grounds again as she found herself amid a small park bordered by several large buildings, not a student or member of faculty in sight across the entire area. It was a little past eight, meaning locations like the lecture halls and administration buildings were closed, and the students would've long been back at their dorms.

 _-This is pissing me off! Maybe I could fly up and around to take a look?_

"On second thought, probably not a good idea. Don't need a bunch of suits nagging me again. The people back home thought the same thing… tch, bunch of idiots."

 _-But I guess I'm just too important huh? I suppose being a bit careful isn't too bad._

She liked the thought of people several times her age trying to get her to do things. People who thought they deserved respect purely because they were older were the types she hated the most. As far as she was concerned, the world was fine as it was.

"Male's brawn are irrelevant! True justice is with a girl's IS!"

It was a fact she was proud of. Ever since she was little she'd hated boys who acted like they could make all the decisions just because they were boys (disregarding the fact they were a bunch of snot nosed brats at the time so how'd anyone know better?). But, there'd been one she could stand. Well, more like two, but one in particular because he stood out more. Those lingering memories were actually one reason for her intended return to Japan anyway.

 _-I wonder how he's doing? Probably pretty well since his family moved to Shibuya and all… aha, he's probably losing his mind living there… the dork._

"Is th… really… wants?" came a mysterious voice.

She looked around for the source. It seemed to be coming from the nearby IS training building. The structures were uniformly built internationally so she could easily recognize it.

 _-Perfect! I can go ask whoever's there for help!_

"Yeah. She needs to figure out how to draw her CQC weapon quick. I mean, I could do it but I figured you'd be a better teacher since your units are from the same country and all."

"That is true. Hm, alright then. It'll be the perfect chance to reveal my own NEXT as well!"

 _-Huh?_

The male voices took her by surprise and made the girl stop in her tracks. Though it was more the fact she recognized one of them.

 _-Is that who I-? No, it can't be him! But… that was_ his _voice just now! What is he doing here?!_

Her eyes widened in anticipation and curiosity as she ducked behind a nearby tree, peering out, but then suddenly shifting into a panicked look.

 _-Wait, what if he doesn't recognize me? No, no, he's not that dumb. Besides it's barely been over a year… and if he doesn't, well, I guess I've just grown too beautiful then!_

After a brief pause, she turned to move towards the building.

"Ai-" but her voice was barely a whisper.

 _-What is wrong with me? Just say it normally will you?!_

"So Aiden, how've things been going with the IS huh?"

"Travis, are you asking because yours still hasn't shown up?"

"Of course I am!"

The girl's thoughts came to a grinding halt as she heard a _third_ male voice, leaning out from her hiding spot as her eyes were wide. It wasn't just too, but three boys who were moving out from the stadium. She wasn't really somebody who kept up with the news at it happened, so she didn't really know about the news that had set the world ablaze a few months ago… somehow.

"Oh don't worry so much Sir Tristain, it will arrive with time I'm sure of it. If Sir Shinohara got his for a research project, who's to say the same won't be true for you?"

"You have a point there bro… but come on man, it's already mid April!"

"Just be patient."

The girl's eyes weren't on the two blonde boys. It was the one with the almost white silver hair, that odd streak of magenta as prominent as she could remember amid it. As the three boys continued to talk, the casual smile on the silver-haired boy's face made her chest flutter in excitement.

 _-It really is him! I didn't just imagine it!_

* * *

"Ahh, another day, another addition to the tally of "only guy without an IS"… man I'm unlucky."

Travis sighed as he leaned back in his chair after making a mental note to himself. He knew that an IS, especially those experimental NEXT things the other guys had weren't just things that could be simply handed out, but a part of him had kind of expected it. Though Aiden and Adair kept assuring him patience would pay off, Travis wasn't really the patient type.

Would he be bitter about it? No. He wasn't that kind of person either. On the contrary his impatience was because he wanted in on the action as soon as possible, not later. Sooner rather than later as the saying was. Sure it mostly applied to getting things done but he felt it perfectly applied to this situation as well.

 _-Buuut… I guess I can be patient so long as I get to hang out with hot babes all day!_

Of the things he _was,_ Travis was not the type to be unwelcoming of this situation. He got the feeling of the sense Aiden wasn't really the type who cared much, or was maybe paranoid to the point he was playing dumb to things. Adair's "gentleman" attitude just confused him so he wasn't sure. Lyev had already voiced complaints, that and there _was_ his cameras. Eun… he had no idea. He'd hardly interacted with the guy over the past few weeks so he didn't know at all. Didn't help the headphones wearing boy hardly spoke at all.

Travis? Well, he thought this was itself a blessing in it's entirety. He'd always been rather popular with girl's so it hadn't actually been that surprising to him after he came here… at least when it wasn't the occasional look of disdain, but that was mostly from upperclassman. He just didn't have the same kind of reservations as his fellow males on campus was all.

 _-Hmm, wonder who'd want a date this time? That bubbly little Fujino, or maybe Alice? Well, there was that girl from class 3… I believe it was Kate?_

He noticed how some in the class were looking at him and chattering away, and Travis chuckled a bit before giving a wink, the satisfying sound (to him anyway) of their small cries of surprise getting him to snicker as he leaned against the wall.

 _BAM!_

The door flew open and got the clashes attention immediately. The girl who entered wasn't one Travis could recognize at all from any class. It led to the immediate assumption she was a transfer student, or maybe one could say late arrival. Travis had heard news some students from other countries tended to arrive late because they were busy running tests on experimental units, but he wasn't sure if this girl was one of them.

 _-Hmm, she_ looks _Japanese, but not quite… Chinese then?_

Travis hummed to himself as the new arrival looked around, and he pointed to himself when she jabbed a finger at him and gave an "aha!" What Travis didn't actually know however was that this girl recognized him from last night.

"You! I need you to tell me something!" The new girl said, storming up to Travis' desk and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'll gladly tell you anything cute little miss, but isn't it kind of rude not to introduce yourself first?" Travis responded, the black haired girl giving him a narrowed look.

"It's Rin, all you need to know. Geez I hate playboy types." The girl muttered, Travis just quirking a brow, Rin then slamming her hands on the desk, "Not the point! What class is Aiden Shinohara in? You're a guy, you probably know yeah?"

"Uh… Aiden is in class 1. We're legit right next door to them. He sits right in the front, you won't miss him."

"Perfect!"

Without so much as another word, Rin shot out of the room from the other door, leaving the class to mutter in curiosity, Travis then pulling his phone out.

"I'll warn him just to be safe."

* * *

"Good morning Shinohara! Did you hear we're getting a transfer student today?"

It was morning, and I'd barely sat down before I was crowded by other students. I guess it was a step forward since the start of school, where'd everyone would just sit and watch me from a distance. I'm also starting to feel more comfortable myself so replying no longer feels that awkward to me… depending on the question anyway.

"Already? In April? And is it in our class or another?"

Couldn't she have just enrolled normally… then again there _was_ the possibility it _could_ be another guy, but I wasn't counting my blessings. But not that I haven't heard of late enrollments due to testing units. Perhaps this newcomer is another RC. That makes more sense, considering ISA has pretty strict rules regarding transfers. They have to pass a tough as hell entrance exam _and_ need the backing of their home country. Who else _but_ an RC could be transferring in?

"I hear she's in class 2. And she's the RC for China!"

"Ah."

- _Seems I was right on the money._

Also, _speaking_ of RCs…

"Oho, perhaps she was in fear of my presence here!"

"She's in another class Cecilia. Would it matter?"

"Ech?!"

Despite managing to keep her signature, dignified hands-on-hips stance, my comment got Cecilia to give an irked jolt.

"He has a point. Being in another class couldn't possibly mean anything."

And suddenly now Houki had appeared in the group, and I caught Madoka sighing out of the corner of my eye. Houki'd been by the window, how'd she get over here so fast to boot? Though, seems she has a bit of a girly side for gossip after all.

"Well now I'm wondering what her skills are." I remarked, and again I felt Houki and Madoka's gazes on me, "What?! Of course I'd be curious! I may have to fight her at some point won't I? It's a natural thought. Come on you two, don't tell me you've never wondered how strong somebody is once you hear about them?"

 _-And maybe don't assume things! I know what you two were thinking!_

"Nice to know you're back to having fights on the brain." Madoka remarked, twirling her pencil as she snickered, "I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't thinking the same though, so you got me there."

"And it's true… it is important to get a grasp of your opponent even before a match." Houki too admitted to it, but she looked away as she folded her arms, getting a sigh out of me in return.

"Yeah at this school a new student means new rivals anyway." Madoka added, adjusting one of her ponytails a bit, "So if we're running off that this person is the Chinese RC, what kinda IS do you think they've got?"

"Hmm, I _think_ I remember what it was China was working on as of late, give me a moment to think abut it." Cecilia remarked, putting a finger on her chin as she closed her eyes with a thoughtful hum, "Barometric something I think…"

"Well whoever it is probably has some data we could look up yeah?" I pointed out, looking to Cecilia, "Don't they tend to record and release testing data of new models once they enter that phase?"

"I do believe so." Cecilia added.

"Well, so long as you're mind is on that, keep in mind you're going to need more combat training." Houki said, making a point to bend down and get in my face.

"Ah, riiight. That class league match is in a month… the one where Class Reps duke it out." I muttered, my voice trailing off with each words as I sunk lower into my chair while my lip quirked about.

"Of course. I have no doubt your fellows, well, besides Tristain I do believe, will be participating. You need all the training you can get. And I'll be glad to help so long as you keep our little deal." Cecilia said, and I gave a dry little chuckle.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be sure to drag Adair to the next training session if I have to." I said, notiving that Madoka and Houki seemed to breath a sudden sigh of relief. They really _were_ thinking something weird about what Cecilia and I talked about privately where they?

The training would be useful. And since Cecilia has a personal IS it's way easier since the others have to wait at least a day to get permission to use one of the training units kept in storage. Not that Houki and Madoka don't stick around because that's how they are. Now as for the League Match. They're carried out between class reps, and as I am _told,_ it's supposed to help bolster class unity by supporting their representative, and improve interclass relations by way of beating the shit out of each other. And of course, you can't motivate high schoolers without the offer of a reward. The best class gets a trophy _and_ a half-a-years' worth of free desserts. Girls love desserts. I love desserts. More specifically I just love food as a whole.

"Also, I guess I'm just gonna have to kick some tail so class 1 gets bragging rights!"

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Madoka cheered, throwing a fist up, "Free desserts for half a year, woo!"

"That's the spirit! Go! Fight! Win!" Cecilia pumped her fists a bit, getting some in the class to look at her funny.

"Of course you'd say that. Don't back out now!" Houki just huffed and looked to the side, but it was easy to see she was smiling.

"We'll be so happy if you win Shinohara!"

All that egging on wasn't doing a damn thing to sate the little bit of ego stroking I was feeling. True I definitely still had a lot to get used to with the IS, well, moreso the kind of abilities my NEXT has, but I was confident in my piloting skills. And since I was using Line Ark more, giving it more time to adapt to my personality, however the hell that even works, should definitely be a big help to me in that regard.

A few more girls then came into the group as well. By now I was pretty used to this happening while we were chatting in class. It still kinda surprises me how much girls like getting in on chatter like this.

"Good luck Shinohara!"

"Yeah, I'm with Oriumura, free desserts!"

"You've got a pretty good shot if anything. Aside from the other boys, if they're even the Class reps, only class 4's representative has a personal unit."

"Neat."

That was next to all I could say on the matter. There's just some information you won't know until you're actually confronted by it, so hey, anything could happen. At that same moment, my phone went off. Checking the item as discreetly as I could, it was a message from Travis. What was it now?

 _-Hey bro, warning you now, there's some new girl who just barged in and asked me where to find you. You didn't ever have a crazy stalker in the past, did you? Just… just to ask.-_

What is he on about?

"That intel is outdated!"

The door flew open with a crash to it, but despite it I felt a smirk come to my face. I know damn well who that voice belongs to!

"Class 2 also has a rep with a personal unit now. You won't have such an easy time winning!"

A girl was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, and her presence only got my to snicker.

"Rin? What on earth are _you_ doing here?"

"Yep! I'm China's RC, Lingyin Huang, and I've come here to declare war!"

Those bouncy black twin tails and that thin smile earned a laugh from me. God her posturing is funny!

"Ahahha, come on Rin! Acting all dramatic like that doesn't suit you at all!"

"Wh… are you trying to wind me up or something?!"

Finally she was talking normally. Can't say I'm a fan of that kind of speech patterns.

"Rin!" Madoka however, proceeded to jump from her chair and nearly tackle Rin to the floor, the other girl yelping but proceeding to laugh, "It's so good to see you!"

"Ahaha, it's good to see you too Madoka! It really has been a year huh?" Rin said, Madoka snickering as the two bumped fists, "Hmm? Wow, you really are starting to look like Chifuyu!"

"Yeah not to sure how to feel about it. Ichika says I have her glare now."

Ah and _there's_ the girl I know! Nice to see Madoka relaxing a bit. Though also not that Ichika is lying about that glare of hers… it's damn identical.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

 **WHAM!**

Rin was hit square on the head with an attendance book, and Madoka was quick to retreat to her chair. The unforgiving shatterer of skulls and dreams, our demonic homeroom teacher herself, has finally arrived.

"Short homeroom has started. Go back to your classroom." Curt and cold as ever, Rin looked back at Chifuyu as she held the smoking spot on her head.

"Chifuyu...?!"

"Call me Orimura-sensei here. Now move. You're blocking the doorway."

"O-Okay…"

Rin shuffled out of the way, Chifuyu-nee entering with a small sigh. Rin's face was one of clear fear as well. She'd never been that good at handling Chifuyu-nee as it stood… she hid behind me and Madoka a lot whenever she showed up back during middle school.

"I'll be back! Don't you run away Aiden!"

 _-Why would I have any reason to run? You're like an aggressive hamster!_

"I said go back." Barked Chifuyu, Rin cowering away.

"O-Okay!"

And with that Rin fled towards class 2. Yeup, that's Rin for ya'.

Hmm, but why _is_ she here? Unlike Madoka she never expressed a lot of interest in the IS back then. Maybe she's doing that whole reinventing thing some people do once they get to high school? Yeah, that sounds like something Rin might do. Or maybe she's just showing off. Who knows?

"Never figured her to be an IS pilot. First time I heard of it." I just had to blurt that out, because I saw Madoka bring a hand to her face.

I've messed up.

"Huhh?! You know her Shinohara?!"

"From where? How!?"

Like gunfire going off, other girls in the class expressed their shock, and a stolen glance at Houki showed her staring almost incredulously, and I just sighed again.

 _-Good grief…_

"She's a friend from middle school alright? Can we calm down?"

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

And like it's own chorus of gunfire, Chifuyu-nee's attendance book silenced the roaring crowd as a few of us, me included, got smacked by it. I take full blame for this one.

 _-Still… that makes three of my old friends who are attending this school now. Heh, life can be pretty strange._

Just another day of studying at ISA.

* * *

 _-So now Rin is here too. And she's also an RC…_

Madoka pressed her pencil up against her lower lip as she thought, giving a hum as she folded her other arm under her chest. She stole a glance over to Houki to see that her other childhood friend was stealing looks at Aiden whenever she could. To which Madoka just sighed.

 _-She's being paranoid… well, not that I'll deny that bit about Rin… though Aiden was a bit dense during middle school… though we_ were _young back then. Really who could actually expect_ anyone _to get that when they're barely even fourteen? Though I did kinda spell it out to him at one point..._

Madoka liked to believe herself as logical in her thought processes. Sure she could have the occasional impulsive reaction where she didn't think before she acted, but most of the time she considered herself calm of mind. Besides, she knew Rin pretty well, not like she was worried over anything.

On the contrary she couldn't help but smile a bit at the fact another good friend of hers had shown up at ISA.

 _-So let's see, that's Aiden and Rin who have personal units. If I had to guess Tabane could be producing some top of the line IS unit particularly for Houki just because she can… wherever Tabane is hiding out that is. I wonder though… how much longer am I gonna have to keep_ you _a secret?_

Madoka tugged at her collar a bit, looking down, her eyes tracing down a thin, blue chain running over her pale skin. The chain came to an end near the base of her collar bone, where it connected to a white, blue accented pendant with an angular shape to it, a small seam running across the center of a golden line dividing the item into two parts, a faint blue glow coming from it.

She was the only one who knew this wasn't just some fancy looking keepsake item. Well, besides Chifuyu anyway. But that was the thing… she _had_ to keep it a secret, at least for now.

 _-I wonder what'd happen… because the minute I use you, things'll be just as crazy as when people found out there are boys who can use the IS._

* * *

"Finally lunch break is here! What's the special huh?"

"No clue… you do have our funds right?"

"Course I do. I've been reliable with anything remotely similar to money since I was ten!"

Class had finally released for lunch break, to me thankfulness. Chifuyu-nee had been relentless with her textbook due to the mess caused by Rin's appearance causing a storm in the class room, and I could still feel Houki glaring at me since she'd gotten whapped a few times herself. The thing is though, spacing out in front of Chifuyu-nee is like painting yourself red and then running in front of a bullet, you're just asking for it by that point… though bulls are actually somewhat colorblind, but you get the idea.

"Houki, you comin' with us?" Madoka called out, Houki sighing and standing up as we left the class.

"Sure, I guess so." Houki muttered still glaring holes into the back of my head.

"Why're you mad?" I asked.

"I'm not mad."

"Really? Then why're you trying to burn holes into my skull eh?"

"S-Shut up…"

A few other members of the class joined our merry trio on the way there, a simple conversation being struck all the way there. I went for a bowl of ramen quite a bit bigger than what was usually served. Houki went for fish and rice, her usual favorite. Hoku picked out the udon and fried tofu. I kinda wanted to tell both to try new things, but, I'm more than a bit of a glutton. I'm the kind of person who piles plate after plate at the buffet, so I have no space to talk at all here.

"I was waiting for you, Aiden!"

Rin popped out in front of us and blocked the path, her own tray of food in her hands. I'd shortened her name to Rin for about as long as I could remember. I didn't actually have a problem saying her actual name, Lingyin, but I like Rin better. It was short and snappy, and she seemed to like it plenty, so there was never an argument over it. Recognizing her had been all too easy, since like Madoka it's barely been over a year since we last saw each other. Still, she's always had her hair in those twin tails of hers. Heh, seems there's two of my old friends who don't change their hairstyle at all.

"Nice to see you too. But you're kind of blocking the traffic Rin. So mind moving out of the way?"

"I-I know that! Shut it!"

Her tray had a bowl of ramen on it like mine did. Though like the other two, that was Rin's typical food choice, as memory served.

"So, just how long _have_ you been waiting?" I asked, Madoka poking her head out from behind me, Rin's face going red as she turned around.

"Long enough! Seriously couldn't you two have gotten here faster?"

"Well I'm not a psychic, how would I have known?"

Rin's face got red as my remark got through, the line progressing along. She'd always kinda been like that though. The type to be a _tad_ annoying, but I find it oddly endearing… probably because she made it easy for me to deliver comebacks like I tend to.

"Still, a year huh? How've you been?" I asked, Rin humming, then giving a snicker.

"I could ask you that. You must be going nuts, getting to live in Shibuya huh?"

"Ahehehe, well, I won't lie. Being in even closer proximity to Akihabara is nice."

Madoka gave a snicker at my return comment as well. And with a small ding to it, our own orders finally came on out. Ahhh, the nice smell of the soup, noodles, and meat mixing together was enough to make my mouth start to water!

"Well, that table is empty, let's go!" Madoka said, stomping ahead with a bit more energy to her steps. I think the fact we managed to find a table while amid a herd of 10+ people is something kind of astounding, even as we sat down in the clear spot, though for whatever reason it ended up being just me, Madoka, Houki, and Rin, and I caught the latter two glancing at each other with small glares every few seconds.

"So, why did you wanna come back to Japan, Rin?" I asked, breaking the chopsticks I had with a smooth motion, "I mean, China can't be all bad is it?"

"Yeah and how's your mom doing?" Madoka asked, Rin waving a hand as she let out a comedic sigh.

"Ahh, so many questions! Come on we just ran into each other, slow down a bit will ya?" Rin's attempt at some overly confident tone was more amusing than anything, Madoka snickering to herself as she got to eating. "But I've got some too! How come you can use an IS huh? I heard the rumors, but I didn't think it was true!"

"I uh… actually don't know why. At all." I answered, blowing on the noodles I had pulled up so far. "It's just something that kinda happened, and now here I am."

"I think it'll be a mystery for the ages. I mean guys have always been able to test but none ever hit the required C rating before." Madoka added, and I nodded as I slurped up my food, "But get this Rin, Aiden has an S+ rating, just like me and nee-san do!"

"What?!" Rin yelped, and I was a bit worried she'd snap her chopsticks in two from her sudden grip on them.

"Aiden, Madoka, how _do_ you know this girl?" Houki spoke up, Madoka and I looking at each other, then noticing the eyes from the others who'd followed us turned as well.

"I said it in class didn't I? Rin is a friend of ours from middle school." I answered, Madoka nodding.

"Yeup. See, when your family moved away in fourth grade, Rin's family moved in at the beginning of fifth grade." Madoka explained, ever the helpful one, "During eighth grade she moved back to China, and Aiden moved to Shibuya. We're basically all meeting up here again after a year. What a world huh Houki?"

"Ah come one you make it sound so simple." Rin remarked. This actually made me remember the obvious fact the two didn't really know each other. Hell they'd just missed the other.

"Yeah but we told you about her all the time. Houki's the girl I used to practice kendo with all the time." I said, catching the sudden air of smug pride Houki took on, Rin looking at her as she made a sound, Houki's stare back being just as intense a look.

"Haaah? Well then. Nice to meet you. Hope we can get along."

"Yeah. Same."

 _-Okay even I can see those greetings were forced. At least_ try _to be friendly will ya?_

I swear I was seeing sparks flashing between the two girls eyes. If my reading experience, which I don't understand why I'm even referencing it right now, is anything to go by… geez what have I honestly gotten myself into. Do I really have to be in this kind of situation? I'm not so dense I can't catch this… maybe I'm wrong though. Maybe it's just the sparks of an honest rivalry.

 _-Let's hope this doesn't jinx my sorry ass._

"Hey! Don't forget about me! You're the Chinese RC are you not, LIngyin Huang?" Cecilia chose to butt in at the time. Guess she was tired of watching.

"Who're you?" Blunt as always eh Rin?

"Wh-?! I'm the British RC, Cecilia Alcott! You've never heard of me?!"

"Nope. I don't care about other countries."

"Wh-Wh-Wh…"

Absolutely caught off guard, Cecilia's pride has yet again been shot point blank. I could swear I heard the shotgun blast. She was also turning red in anger. Like a lobster. Shouldn't say that out loud. Maybe I could call Adair over. I can see him and the other guys watching from a couple tables over. Guess this is worth paying attention to.

"J-J-Just so you know, I would never lose to someone like you!"

As fine an attempt at a retort as any Cecilia. Nice try.

"Okay. But if we fight, I'll win. I'm just that good." Rin giggled, Madoka giving a small sigh.

It's just how Rin was. Absolutely brimming with confidence and not afraid to say it. It wasn't even malicious, she was just being honest. Admittedly though I'm not so dumb as to not understand why this attitude of hers riles people up. Even without any kind of malicious intent people still get mad about it. Not that whether it was malicious or not didn't matter. A blow to one's pride is always a hard hit.

"….."

"Rin please don't…"

"Y-You're talking big aren't you?!"

Houki had stopped eating, Madoka had a hand to her forehead, and Cecilia looked around ready to slam her bunched fists onto the table. Rin, on the other hand, was calmly eating her ramen like she was the type who wouldn't hurt a fly. I for one had since finished my own meal.

 _-Though a lot more than a fly was hurt just now. Hah._

"Aiden."

If I've somehow got another mind reader it'll be the end of me.

"You're the class rep for class 1, yeah?"

"Uh… yeah. Things happened and, well, here I am."

"Is that so…"

Rin gave a hum as she lifted the bowl to her lips and dowened the broth. For someone about as tiny as Madoka it's astounding she does that. Even though she has a proper spoon for it. She always said it was too girly even for her. I also noticed her glancing at my arm, though probably more so at Line Ark's standby accessory. I'd started wearing the sleeves of my blazer shorter, so it was clearly visible.

"U-Um… I wouldn't mind taking a look at your piloting."

The only thing looking at me at the moment where Rin's eyes, her face turned away from me as she fiddled with one of her pigtails. And her speech had become a tad inarticulate.I'd be lying if I didn't sense a hint of embarrassment coming from her.

"Well, that sounds perf-"

 _ **BAM!**_ Houki had slammed her hands on the table and risen to her feet, and again Madoka's face was met with the palm of her hand.

"It's mine and Madoka's job to teach Aiden! He asked us to do it!" Houki objected, earning a sigh from me as my hand met me face. Madoka then proceeded to wave Houki down.

"Whoa whoa, cool off for a second Houki." Madoka said, "Now true, Aiden did ask us to help train him… okay well more like I offered and then we dragged you into it. But, and even if Rin is from another class, another personal IS user helping Aiden practice isn't a bad thing."

 _-Thank you Madoka for being the logical one._

"Why should we get help from the enemy though?" Houki added.

"Yeah but that just means _both_ would be more aware of each other's moves. It'd be a more evenly set match if they do face each other during the class league." Madoka clarified, Houki sitting down in an almost defeated manner while Rin snickered to herself.

"Even still, we don't need alms from the opponent." Cecilia added. Honestly why was she still here? Not to rag on your Cecilia but you kinda fell out of this conversation a few minutes ago, "Aiden will be taught by somebody else from class 1, is that a problem?"

 _-You're just saying that because I said I'd get Adair in on the next training session. He's in class 3, so why are you saying this now?!_

"I was talking with Aiden. Seriously why are you girls butting in?"

 _-Dammit Rin that's not the kind of thing you say out loud!_

"Rin, cool it." Madoka said, her tone dropping to near Chifuyu-nee levels of cold, "We don't need to start fighting over thing. So, anyway, you gotten any better at cooking so far, Rin?"

"Eh? Of course I have! You and Aiden would both know since you ate at my place all the time."

Ah, right. Rin's family used to run a Chinese restaurant back when she lived in town. The building is probably renovated into something else by now or maybe it's just sitting there, heck if I know. But since I hung out with the Orimuras a lot, I also got dragged around into antics caused by Madoka all the time. Cooking was a big thing to both siblings since Chifuyu-nee, their primary caretaker, was out so often. Ichika's a good cook but sometimes it would just be a hassle so they'd eat out, and I'd regularly be pulled along for the ride.

It just so happened a nearby daily special restaurant we visited one time was the one Rin's family was running. We were in the same class at the time so we recognized each other near instantly, though this was a time Rin and I actually didn't get along that well, mostly thanks to her personality. But, since I started dropping by pretty regularly, since my own folks tended to be equally busy at times, things smoothed out and we became better friends over time.

 _-Now that I think about it, it was the same way with Houki. We used to butt heads a lot when we were kids, though I was kind of a brat at that age, so it was kind of my fault too._

"Wait what?" Houki, obviously out of the loop, was looking between Madoka and I with a raised brow, and I sighed a bit in response.

"Okay, when she says that, the thing is, Rin's family ran a restaurant we'd stop by all of the time. The food was good, so we went there pretty regularly. It just happened we started hanging out after a while." I clarified, Houki seeming satisfied with the explanation while Madoka nodded in an affirmative of her own. Rin however, suddenly frowned like I'd just stomped on her foot. Don't go and get mad at me for telling the truth!

"So, anyway, Rin, how's your dad doing? I bet those viruses are more terrified of him huh?" I asked, though Rin's suddenly downtrodden look made me feel like I'd stepped on a landmine. Has he gotten worse?

"Oh… yeah, he's doing well… I think."

 _-Dammit me! Learn some tact!_

But the distant look didn't last too long before Rin got herself to perk back up.

"A-Anyway! You've got time after school right? You definitely should. Let's hang out. Remember that restaurant by the station?"

"Uh… yeahhh, that place kinda went under last year." I replied, Rin giving a disappointed sound.

"I see. Well… we can grab something to eat in the cafeteria if you want. We've got some catching up to do."

 _-Yeah but not much… I spent a lot of time cramming last year so it's not like things were very eventful._

"Well we do need to train for the class league match, _but…"_ Madoka looked particularly to Houki as she spoke. Considering Houki was little miss "Training before all else", this look was well warranted, "A bit of time to relax is always needed. I actually found this awesome sushi place at the mall, so we could head there!"

"Ah, that's perfect!" Rin replied, then chuckling, making a particular show of flicking her right pig tail, showing off a black and magenta bangle on her wrist, "And then we can train later. Besides, since I've got my own unit, I'll be indispensable. What about you Madoka? You're Chifuyu's sister, so I'm sure you _had_ to be a shoo in to get some crazy top of the line prototype too huh?"

"Ahehhe, yeah, well, I don't, actually have one." Madoka remarked, but her delivery was awkward. The kind of delivery one gives when they're trying to deflect a question. Rin does have a point. Being the younger sister of "Brunhilde" herself would've made Madoka a prime candidate for a personal IS user, but I'd never seen any sign that she actually has one, and she's always just used a training unit during practice.

Not even Chifuyu-nee, who I know damn well would be the first person to know about her sister having a personal unit, didn't seem to give any hints about this topic. So either Madoka really doesn't have a personal IS to use… or something else is going on.

"Really? Eh, that's too bad, would've been fun if we could all spar in our own units." Rin said, and she sounded suitably disappointed at the missed prospect. Again though, I caught the way Madoka's left arm was tensing and relaxing, meaning she was doing that thing of hers that she does when she's anxious.

 _-Something's definitely weird about what she said._

Still, at least this means training from now on might be more interesting to go through. I can scarcely understand what Houki says anyway. Sounds effects don't get the message across you know? At least give me _something_ to work with when we're practicing.

"Aiden what are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

Houki narrowed her eyes at me a bit, as if she was sensing the thoughts I was having, though I just passed it over with that curt reply.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Rin said, standing up, "I'll see you guys later!"

Rin finished the last of her food and dashed off, leaving our little group to stare back and forth for a few seconds. Didn't even get to give a reply before she ran off. Man things have just gotten even more complicated now.

* * *

"Sooo… what's up with this?"

We were in arena three again. I _was_ going to spar with Madoka, with Rin watching on the sidelines since she wanted a better idea of how the two of us pilot before things. Cecilia was here too, but she was off to the side talking with Adair. I'm assuming it's at least about how to make a better image for her melee weapon. But back onto the main topic at hand.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me like that? It can't be that weird." Houki said, and I tilted a hand back and forth.

"No, that's not really the thing, it's just…"

"How did you get permission so fast?!"

"Thank you Madoka."

In lieu of what was said, Houki was standing in front of us in an IS. To be specific, an Uchigane. It's a domestic mass-production model widely used in Japan, it's well balanced and easy to use for beginners, and the main kind of frame-type used by ISA for training. At least according to the manual, since there's a few other types in storage from what I've guessed.

"You both brought me here to help train Aiden, so I might as well use one myself, right?"

"Well that's pretty sound." Madoka answered, putting her arms behind her head.

Of anything, the Uchigane is actually rather fitting on someone like Houki. It's design is akin to that of classic samurai armor. It's basic weapons were a pair of IS sized katanas, which for a kendo practitioner like Houki was perfect. I'd practiced with one myself before my sparring with Cecilia, so I knew how it operated.

"So, as for our question?" Madoka spoke up, "I'd already applied for a training permit from day one to use an Uchigane myself… but, Houki, when did you?"

"Recently. Does it fully matter? I have it to use for now, so that's it." Houki answered, her hand resting on the hilt of the sword at her hip. "Aiden, let's start."

"O-kayyy." I murmured, turning my wrist to deploy my main weapon as Houki drew the katana at her hip with a smooth, practiced motion.

"Actually, if you don't mind, Lady Shinonono, could I perhaps have a go at it with Sir Shinohara first?" Adair lifted a hand as he walked over with Cecilia, Houki raising a brow, but relaxing her stance, and my sword locked back with a loud _clank_ as I did the same, "I understand you and Lady Orimura are Sir Shinohara's main partners. But, not to sound rude, we all know that standard Uchigane is far below his NEXT in terms of performance."

"Your point?" Houki asked, visibly irritated as Adair flicked his fringe.

"I say it would be fitting if our warm ups had, as suggested, me and Sir Shinohara sparring. Our NEXTs should have similar levels of performance, and I admittedly have been looking for a chance to show off my Noblesse Oblige a bit." Adair stated, running a thumb over the yellow gem of the silver ribbon around his wrist, "If you don't mind of course. I'll wait if that's what you wish."

"Ugh, fine." Houki relented and moved back, folding her arms with a small huff, and I turned to Adair as he adjusted his wrist a bit.

"Alright then Sir Shinohara, shall we begin?" Adair asked, and I nodded in response. The British young man then smirked, lifting his arm level to his chest, the gem at the end of the ribbon gleaming, "Arise, _Noblesse Oblige!_

The call was purely for drama, that was easy enough to tell. With a flare of flame like light and a flash through the air, Adair then stood before us with his NEXT deployed for us all to see. Gleaming silver like a polished knight's armor, that was the best wording I could use to describe it's form. A European knight. And in Adair's hands, on his left arm sat a shield that from what I could tell, had all the possibility of expanding. Gripped in his right hand, and quick to be folded out, was a lance nearly the same size as him, the length of it consisting of a blade that sat below a gun-barrel, making the weapon seem more like a massive rifle. A revolving chamber spun a bit as Adair moved it, the massive rounds in it making feel getting shot by that thing would hurt like hell.

" _Ohhh! It's Noblesse!"_ Appearing in the corner of my vision from the HUD was that darned bunny fairy, who turned to me with a chipper smile. I'd taken to calling her Usagi ever since my match against Cecilia. She tended not to come out much, but when prompted she would. _"Master, that NEXT is a close range defense type. So while you'll be fighting in your preferred range, be smart if you want to get hits in!"_

"It's just a sparring match, it's not that big of a problem." I replied, swiping out the short sword of the paired blades that made up my secondary weapons, dashing forward as my main sword locked down.

Adair clearly imaged this coming and swung his lance in a wide sweep, which a quick movement and brust of particles brought me over the weapon. The response to my incoming attack from it was for Adair to lift his shield upwards, a shifting coming to it as it energy fanned out from the sides and widened the barrier, stopping both my swords dead, though I was able to keep moving and launch off of the shield to get behind Adair.

My sword went forward to stope, but as the tip came close to Adair's back, he looked back and smirked. Following it, a piece attached to the armor flew off and blocked my incoming blade, expanding into another shield of energy. I chose to retreat rather than try and press the assault, rolling to the side when Adair swung around and fired a shot form his lance, the massive bullet streaking past me and crashing into the barrier.

"Noblesse Oblige may not be an offensive type NEXT like yours, Sir Shinohra." Adair stated, fitting his lance under his arm as he readjusted it, "But it's defensive capabilities are top of the line! Piercing the Noble's Wall defensive system it possesses will be no simple task!"

More of those bits began moving as Adair spoke, floating around him. It didn't take much for me to guess that when combined with the main shield, those bits would form an impregnable wall I _definitely_ did not have the firepower to pierce through on my own.

"Well, I'm not one to believe anything is impregnable y'know? Every bit of armor has its chinks!"

"Hahaha! I like that mindset!" Adair laughed, pointing his lance at me, "Do you wish to test that then? See if your blades can pierce this shield?"

"Worth trying!"

I shot forward again as Adair lifted the barrier, my main sword's tip driving it's way onto the barrier, flashes beginning to spark from the contact area. Almost predictably though, the blade then sharply angled up as it raked along the surface instead of piercing it. Adair then shoved his lance forward with full intent to drive it into my chest. I was able to dodge despite taking a scrape to the side, though surprisingly, that was met with what I could only call a massive steel stake jutting from the sides of the lance. While only my side was hit, the impact sent my reeling back.

I was able to stay standing, but my shields had dropped quite a bit, and I was able to trace the stake to where it had landed on the ground. The thing didn't go far despite barely hitting me, but with how hard it _did_ hit, that means it deploys with a crazy amount of force.

 _-Yeah probably don't want to get hit by that thing head on. Notes for later._

"Hmm. Line Ark really is a fast unit." Adair hummed, flicking his lance in a manner that ejected the spent shell and loaded another stake into it, "But, good move Sir Shinohara. Even if you couldn't pierce my barrier."

"Yeah… but it does have a weakness. The fact it's open from the back." I remarked, "You may be able to deploy those bits in any direction but that just adds more holes that could be used if you're not paying attention. And forming that Wall just leaves you wide open at the back."

"True. In a one-on-one battle, it would be incredibly hard to get past me. But say if there were more than one person, they'd have an easy time getting behind me." Adair remarked. I was a bit surprised he actually _admitted_ to the weakness of his defense so easily. "Now, since we both seem to have a better idea of _how_ we fight, how much longer do you wish to continue hmm?"

"Adair you said we would spar together though!" Cecilia said, giving a little whine, Adair only chuckling.

"That I did. But at least allow us some fun why not?"

"Well we've got an hour or two to go." I remarked, "And besides, I'm sure you wanna save some tricks for the class league… wait, are you in that?"

"Of course I am. It was a unanimous decision for me to be class rep. Naturally." Adair flicked his bangs as he said so, and it just got an awkward chuckle out of me. I was in the mess I am because Cecilia had to be a challenger and I got confrontational… this smarmy guy had it easy by comparison. "But, yes. There are some things I would like to keep hidden for now. Hmm, maybe I can convince Sir Volkov and Sir Geyong to train with us another time as well."

"Sounds good." I said, turning to Houki, "So, you had some sparring in mind for things yeah?"

* * *

"Ahh geez, you two put me through the wringer each time! If it wasn't for my IS I'm not sure I'd be walking!"

"Oh stop complaining, you're tougher than that!"

Houki and I landed at one of the pits, Madoka already up there herself as we dissolved the units, and I put my hands on my knees to be extra sure I wouldn't slip up somehow. Adair had stuck with Cecilia since she still hadn't quite gotten down how to draw her melee weapon.

 _-Wonder if anything else is gonna be happening. Heh._

Stealing a glance over at Houki, aside from the all too flattering "piloting suits" the girls wear that made Houki's figure way too many kinds of obvious, I couldn't help but admit there was something sexy about her countenance post workout, from the way small drops fell off her long hair and the thin film on her skin.

Contrasting to Madoka who's small size actually kind of belied her own development. I definitely couldn't call her curvy but she wasn't flat either. A lot like her older sister even without definition you could see the finely developed muscles on her frame that actually only helped her own gentle curves show more.

 _-Again the kind of thoughts I don't want to be making known. Please don't let my nose be bleeding._

Especially because I feel Madoka's gaze on me. She simply went and hopped down from where she was seated and started pushing Houki off.

"We'll go on ahead Aiden. See you back at our room!" Madoka left with that to the fading protests of Houki, and I swear I caught her giving her own hushed complaint. I simply shrugged it off and headed into the locker room located at this pit. Considering the time I was likely alone so I could probably get away with taking a shower here.

"Ahhh. All things considered I'm actually not as tired as I complained about."

Sure I was pretty sore but moving wasn't a problem. And if I was gonna shower here might as well just grab my things out of the locker to keep nearby.

"Hey! Aiden!"

The door slid open to reveal Rin's presence. Just as I was about to start taking this darn suit off… thankfully though, I started wearing undergarments that go with it.

"Hey. So, what'd ya' think of things huh? I don't have a lot of practice so I doubt I'm as good as you though." I said, Rin snickering, pulling her arms out from behind her back, holding out a towel and a bottle.

"Course that's how it is. Still, you're pretty good for a newbie. And here, I figured you'd want these."

"Ah, thanks."

I don't really like the feeling of sweat on my face all things considered, especially with the length of my hair, sweat just makes it stick in annoying places that I have to regularly adjust.

"Though I guess all of Madoka's kendo training has made it easy for you to use swords huh?" Rin remarked, and I shrugging as I pulled the bottle away from my lips. Bless the people who invented sports drinks, cause these help big time after a lot of exertion.

"Yeah, though I'm still getting used to Line Ark's main sword." I swung my right arm a bit to demonstrate what I meant, "It has that straight position, but then it can lock outwards into a more typical hold. Flipping between both is still kind of awkward for me."

"Ah. Yeah, getting used to a new weapon can be strange." Rin added, and for a oment I swear her eyes were moving up and down over me like she was scanning… probably didn't help my case I'd undone my suit and wrapping the sleeves around my waist, would it? Not that I was shirtless though. Damn thing chafes in some spots so I took to wearing a skintight exercise shirt beneath it. "So, hey, Aiden… did you miss me after I moved… okay, well, you moved away too so, I guess you missed all of us back from middle school huh?"

"Hm? Yeah, kind of." I said, sitting down on the bench, "Not being able to see my friends that often was kinda disheartening at first. And I was so damn busy cramming all year I didn't really make a lot of time to make new friends in school. Sure, there's this circle I hung out with in Akiba every now and then so, guess it counts. Heh, those guys lost their damn minds when they learned I was going to ISA after that whole mess went down a couple months ago."

"You always did hang out with weird people."

 _-Believe me, my new pals among the guys are just as weird as everyone else I know._

I glanced over at Rin to find her looking at me the way somebody looks at something they understand entirely. Was she always that cute looking, or did her time in China do her some kind of good?

"But, that's not what I really meant." Rin added, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

 _-Context! I don't get what you mean without context! I'm not an idiot but some things don't immediately click with me dammit!_

"Oh come on you know!"

"No. I don't."

Rin made a noise as her expression somehow became a tad darker, and I sighed a bit, checking my phone for the time.

"Hmm… I was just gonna shower here, but Madoka could be done by now so I should be safe."

"Huh?"

"Oh right. Well, see, things were pretty hectic when I enrolled so I kinda of ended up being put into the same room as Madoka at the dorms."

"Madoka's your roommate!? Tch, that just makes things harder, I can't get through her that easily… ahh, and dammit she's my best friend! It'd be easy if I didn't know her!" Rin put her hands on her head as she gave a small yell of frustration, which only got me to raise a brow.

"Uh… Rin? There a problem?" I was about to say more, but then a thought made me pause. I could say what I planned to, which was, to effect, "I'm okay with it because we're childhood friends," but I just had the sneaking suspicion that would trigger something else. I don't like subtext because I just miss the context half the time. But I'm also not such an idiot I'm blind to the fact Rin's had a crush on me since our second year of middle school. We were, and kind of still are, dumb kids, so it flew over my head back then until Madoka flat out told me herself. Romance was just never, and still isn't much of, a priority for me as it stands anyway.

That and maybe the year apart just made her ditch that stupid crush and go for something else… but if recent times have been an answer I'm very, very likely wrong about that.

And in no way sure how to feel about that _at all._ Don't get me wrong Rin is cute and all… but so are Madoka and Houki… but again, do I _really_ need to concern myself with romance right now? That just makes things bothersome, especially in my case!

"Ah, no, nothing, nothing at all." Rin sighed like she'd just been defeated in a sparring match. Considering she was thinking on Madoka, I didn't have to guess much. If Rin was a hamster, then Madoka was a cat who could easily bat her around like a toy if she wanted to. For all I know she could do it without an IS.

And then an idea came to mind…

"So, remember how you said you declared war on class 1 today?" I said, Rin looking at me as I snickered, "I'll take that offer. If we face each other in the class league in a month, then let's make it a good fight!"

"Totally! And the winner gets to ask the loser to do one thing!" Rin said, getting giddy at the idea, then she stretched out a hand, "Shake on it!"

"Hehe, alright, game on then." I said, the two of us shaking hands before slapping our palms together and fist bumping, "Winner take all, and the loser can't back out!"

"You're on Aiden!"

* * *

"Well that went better than I was worried it could've."

I chuckled to myself as I pushed open the door to the dorm room, my stuff slung over my shoulder since I still had yet to shower. Though, before I could, Madoka spun one of the desk chairs around and looked at me with a small smirk.

"What's with the face?"

"Oh just this." Madoka said, flipping out a small letter, "The match ups for the interclass tournament."

"They already sent those out?" I asked, Madoka nodding. I set my things down to the side and took the letter, pulling the flap open.

"And guess who you're fighting in round one?"

I glanced at Madoka as she snickered while she spun her chair, pulling the document out. My eyes scanned across the matchups, seeing Adair's and Lyev's names on the list, and so was Eun's. And as for me…

"Round 1… Shinohara Aiden versus… Huang Lingyin." I said, a small little smirk coming to my face, "Well that's not ironic _at all."_

"Nope! Hehehe, time to work your ass off during training pretty boy!"

"Goddamit…"

And so ends another day of learning at ISA. Just my rotten luck.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And now we have the fourth chapter here and out! Finally eh? Hehe... oh man the next one is going to be a FUN ONE with how it'll go about. Please review if y'will, and I'll answer whatever questions you've got through PMs. See ya next time!**


End file.
